<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Blessing and a Curse by ireadhpinenochian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366013">A Blessing and a Curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireadhpinenochian/pseuds/ireadhpinenochian'>ireadhpinenochian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(both 17/18), Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic School, Mutual Pining, Soul Bond, Underage Kissing, underage drinking (brief)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireadhpinenochian/pseuds/ireadhpinenochian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Golden Bonds and quests are the stuff of legends, or at least the stuff in Charlie’s favorite YA novels. Most people in the magical community find that their Bondmate turns out to be their best friend, so it came as no shock when Dean and Cas were paired off, having been best friends since their first year at the Academy of Letters. They were, however, mortified to receive the famed Golden Bond in front of the entire school, since according to every book Charlie has ever read, they always end up in a romance - which wouldn’t be so bad if they thought the other could ever love them back. Just when they finally start to realize their unrequited love might not be unrequited after all, Dean’s father is attacked on a hunt, triggering a series of events that lead Dean, Cas, Charlie, and Jo on a quest to find and stop the demon that’s been stealing Bonds. Like all true quests, however, this one comes at a steep price - but with the body count rising day by day, they have no choice but to pay it and hope they come out alive on the other side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brief Dean Winchester/Lisa Braeden, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DCBB 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Six Years Ago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just want to say a quick thanks to my amazing artist sunwreck! They were awesome to work with and I am in LOVE with the art they made! You should definitely check them out on their <a href="http://wreckthesun.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and on their <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwreck/">AO3</a> ! And if you'd like to check out the art first, you can do that right <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380353">here</a> ! Hope you like my fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was the first to arrive at school. He knew he would be since his dad insisted on dropping him off a week early.</p>
<p>“Urgent hunt. Don’t know how long it’ll be.”</p>
<p>That and a quick clasp on the shoulder were all the goodbye he got before his dad was driving off, his little brother’s tear-streaked face pressed to the rear window of the Impala. </p>
<p>Dean raised his hand in a wave, not letting himself cry even though the tears were begging for release.</p>
<p>“Alright, son?” Bobby’s large, warm hand landed on his shoulder. Well, actually Dean would have to get used to calling him Professor Singer now.</p>
<p>Dean nodded, managing to keep his sniffling to a minimum.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about Sam, he’ll be fine. I have Pastor Jim checking in on him every few days.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded again, too scared to open his mouth in case something other than words escaped.</p>
<p>“And you know you’re welcome to the phone in my office any time, okay?”</p>
<p>“Really?” Dean croaked, turning shiny eyes up to look at Bobby.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Bobby replied. “But just maybe don’t let it spread around. Can’t have the others thinking you’re getting special treatment, just ‘cause you’re a legacy.”</p>
<p>Dean barely refrained from rolling his eyes. He hated being a legacy. It did come with special treatment, just not the kind anyone wanted. For Dean, it just meant that his grandpa used to work here way back when and people still felt bad for his family because he died so horribly they never even recovered his body. There was even a plaque dedicated to him and his Bondmate so every kid who came here knew that Dean was never going to live up to his grandpa’s uber heroic legacy. </p>
<p>He would take the special phone privileges as a positive, even though Dean was sure Bobby would have done it for any kid in need. Not that any other kid would be in need; he was sure the rest of the students would be coming equipped with their own personal cell phones. But he agreed to the secrecy to set Bobby’s mind at ease.</p>
<p>“Well, now that’s all sorted, let’s get you settled,” Bobby said. “We won’t know your permanent room assignment until all the students arrive, but for now you can have your pick.”</p>
<p>Dean picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He waited for Bobby to lead the way, but Bobby was too busy staring at him.</p>
<p>“That all you got?” he asked.</p>
<p>Dean hitched his backpack up higher and nodded once. “So?”</p>
<p>“Does that bag have a charm on it or do I need to take you shopping?”</p>
<p>Dean looked down. “Dad said I could borrow books from the library, that you had extra sets for kids who can’t afford ‘em.”</p>
<p>“You got any uniforms in there?”</p>
<p>Dean didn’t even bother answering this time. The only things in his backpack were a couple changes of clothes, a toothbrush, and a small collection of pens and paper pads that he had nicked from motels.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s go pick out a room before I take you shopping. We can grab a bite on our way back.” Bobby finally began moving, leading the way towards what looked like an abandoned building half set into the ground.</p>
<p>Dean watched him go but didn’t move himself. “I don’t need your charity,” he said.</p>
<p>Bobby stopped and turned to face him. “That ain’t what this is, son.”</p>
<p>“But I don’t have much money. I thought you’d have like…” Dean cast his eyes around, unwilling to let them land on Bobby.</p>
<p>“We don’t have uniforms to check out in the library.”</p>
<p>Dean huffed angrily. “Like a lost and found or something? There’s gotta be a couple that no one’s using, right?”</p>
<p>Bobby walked back over and planted both of his hands on Dean’s small shoulders. “Tell ya what,” he said, steering Dean towards the dilapidated looking building. It looked nothing like a school, but that was part of the charms and wards to keep out those that didn’t belong. “I’ll buy you your school supplies, and you hang back once a week in my class to help clean up. Everything’ll be paid off in no time. That sound good?”</p>
<p>With a frown on his face, Dean tried finding something to dislike about Bobby’s plan, but it didn’t work. Instead of acknowledging it, however, he merely continued to allow himself to be led to the school.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Cas listened as his mother made the phone call. Something had happened at the New York branch of her company that could not, in fact, wait a week so that she could take Cas to school on the first day. Instead, Cas was stuck leaning against her door to try and hear her talk her way into special treatment for her and her son.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much, Principal Mills,” she said, her voice muffled through the door. “Castiel and I truly appreciate it.”</p>
<p>Cas couldn’t hear the response on the other end, but he assumed it was something to his mother’s liking because she thanked the principal once more before finally ending the call. His mother’s heels made thunks on the hardwood floor, so Cas knew he only had moments before he was discovered. He quickly dashed across the hall, sliding the last few feet on his socks, before flinging himself into his room and onto his bed. He grabbed a book and opened it to a random page as his mother walked into view in his doorway and knocked on the door jamb.</p>
<p>“Castiel?” she said.</p>
<p>He looked up from his book with an expression that he hoped conveyed emotionless curiosity instead of the dread he felt in the pit of his stomach. “Yes?”</p>
<p>“Have you packed like I asked you?”</p>
<p>He nodded and indicated the two large suitcases sitting next to his closet.</p>
<p>“Good,” she said. “I’ve spoken to Principle Mills and she has agreed to let you settle in a little early.”</p>
<p>Cas remained silent, afraid of what his voice would sound like, but he nodded again.</p>
<p>“She even says there’s another student there who was dropped off early, so you can stop worrying about being there alone.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t worried about being there alone,” Cas told her, though they both knew it was a lie. Well, mostly a lie. Castiel didn’t mind being alone, but he had been extremely nervous to be the only student among a dozen unknown adults.</p>
<p>His mother’s smile softened slightly, but she didn’t otherwise acknowledge his lie. “My flight leaves early tomorrow morning, so why don’t I take you out for a nice dinner before I drop you off tonight.”</p>
<p>“Tonight?” Cas almost exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Yes, tonight, Castiel,” his mother replied, her usual brusque manner back in place. “My flight is at six a.m. tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Cas bit his lip. “Can’t I just stay with Gabriel for the week?”</p>
<p>His mother scoffed and her eyes narrowed. “No, you can’t just stay with Gabriel. Your cousin is not a good influence, Castiel. I will not allow you to live off of nothing but sugar, terrible television, and vulgar pranks. You will be ready to leave in ten minutes for dinner at Chez Lafitte.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t help his face falling.</p>
<p>His mother’s mouth twitched at the corner and she let out a sigh as if Castiel was the most exasperating thing she’d ever come into contact with. “I suppose we could go to The Burger Palace—“</p>
<p>Cas’ face lit up.</p>
<p>“—if you agree stop moping about like I just killed your puppy.”</p>
<p>“I promise!” Cas agreed immediately. He jumped up from his bed and began putting his shoes on. His mom <em> never </em> let them go to Burger Palace. Gabriel was the only reason Cas had ever even been there, sneaking them out every time he came for a visit. Cas would take Gabe’s teasing and pranks if it meant he got The Burger Palace. </p>
<p>The line of his mother’s mouth turned downwards, obviously annoyed at her son’s taste in food (and what she referred to as ‘culture’).</p>
<p>“Ten minutes,” she reminded him before leaving the room.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Dean was stuffed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten so well. Not that his dad didn’t feed him, but his dad sure as hell never shelled out the extra cash for an ice cream sundae. But Bobby had.</p>
<p>And now he was lying down on his newly chosen bed in his newly chosen room, massaging his newly full stomach. He still needed to put away all of his new robes and books as well. He had tried declining Bobby’s offer to buy him new books, but Bobby had insisted.</p>
<p>Dean couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t grateful—this was going to be the first year he had ever felt truly prepared for school. And best of all, his clothes were <em> new </em>. Granted, it was a uniform and he wouldn’t be able to wear them on the weekend when his thrift store finds would have to do, but he still felt he’d be able to walk these halls proudly without having to worry about shabbily patched up knees or elbows.</p>
<p>With a groan he pushed himself up off his bed and decided to put his things away. He never realized eating so much would make him so tired. He was just going to hang up his new robes, brush his teeth, and pass out.</p>
<p>He paused leaning halfway down to pick up the bag containing all of his new robes and realized he’d be able to sleep as late as he wanted. If he could get to sleep, that is. This was going to be the first time since he was four years old that he wouldn’t be sharing a room. Some people might be excited by the prospect, but Dean honestly wasn’t sure that he was going to be able to fall asleep at all without the sound of his brother snoring next to him.</p>
<p>And just like that his mood dropped. Would he be absolutely pathetic if he was already thinking about calling Sam? Bobby did say he could use his phone any time. And Sam was probably missing him, too, right? The kid was only seven after all.</p>
<p>One teary phone call later (it was mainly Sam, Dean had just gotten some dust in his eye from all those dusty old books in Bobby’s office) he was walking back to his room when he noticed the light was on. Dean was pretty sure he had turned that off when he left, and Bobby told him that teachers usually didn’t come down this way.</p>
<p>He wiped away the last of the evidence of his crying and sped up to see who was going through his room. But when he got to the doorway he was blocked by someone coming out. They literally bonked heads and bounced off of each other.</p>
<p>Then all the lights in the room and surrounding hall went out in a cloud of sparks.</p>
<p>Blue eyes were staring at him in shock, illuminated by the tiny flickers of light flying around them.</p>
<p>“Who the hell are you?” Dean asked, coming off a little meaner than he had intended. He was just embarrassed he had lost control of his powers in such a huge way. That hadn’t happened in years.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Cas stared at the freckled face in front of him, green eyes practically glowing from the sparks still flying around them. He could feel his own face heating up from absolute mortification. He hadn’t lost control of his powers like that since he was little, and certainly never so explosively.</p>
<p>“My name is Castiel,” he answered the other boy’s question. “I’m your new roommate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Principal Mills stood at the front of the hall welcoming them all to another year at the Academy of Letters. Cas shuffled his feet uncomfortably on the floor. Dean had run off after dropping all of his stuff in their shared room, citing his need for the bathroom. Cas always told him not to trust those gas station hot dogs, but Dean never listened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas sighed and cast his eyes around his fellow students, searching for his other friends, Charlie and Jo, but instead finding the source of the majority of his anguish this past year. Lisa Braeden was smart, gorgeous, and incredibly kind – the perfect fit for his smart, gorgeous, and incredibly kind best friend. He just had to keep reminding himself about that and maybe he’d be able to stop thinking about the gaping hole where his heart used to be. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dean deserves to be happy and Lisa makes him happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lisa felt his eyes on her and turned, giving him a lovely smile and wave before noticing the absence. “Where’s Dean?” she mouthed across the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas gave her a shrug while rolling his eyes, knowing she got the </span>
  <em>
    <span>you know him</span>
  </em>
  <span> message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him one last little smile and turned back to Principal Mills. Cas figured he might as well, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I know all of you have been waiting for this last announcement,” Principal Mills said with a little laugh. “Bonds will be forming this year!” Everyone cheered, even Cas. “Yes, I know, it’s all very exciting. The list is usually up sometime midwinter. I know some students like to come and check every day to see if it’s appeared yet, but that’s just going to drive you crazy. It’ll come soon enough, and when that time comes, you’ll all be getting new class schedules to be with your Bondmate. Those schedules will be your schedule for the rest of the year. Any questions so far?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two dozen hands shot in the air..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> about a Golden Bond?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the hands were lowered and Principal Mills laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, well, it’s the next part of the speech, anyway,” she said with a little smirk. “I’m sure that most of you have grown up dreaming about having a Golden Bond, going on some grand quest, and falling in love with your Bondmate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas groaned internally. He had heard many of his classmates drooling over that exact scenario. Personally, Cas thought it would be mortifying. Maybe not the quest part, and maybe not even the falling in love with your Bondmate part (though only if it turned out to be who he was hoping), but having a Golden Bond? Everyone constantly watching you and your Bondmate, waiting to ooh and aah over every little thing. It was basically instant celebrity status and Cas wouldn’t wish it on his mortal enemy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I hate to break it to ya,” Principal Mills went on. “That rarely ever happens. Golden Bonds are </span>
  <em>
    <span>rare</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This school’s only ever seen one. The last one recorded in the U.S. was over sixty years ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Groans rang out through the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why it’s the stuff of fairy tales, people. But trust me, a regular Bond is just as good as a Golden Bond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But is it true that a Golden Bond means they’re soul mates?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All Bondmates are soul mates,” Principal Mills said. “Soul mates don’t have to be romantic in nature.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it true they’re always romantic, then?” someone shouted and the hall fell into a fit of giggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Principal Mills sighed. “Yes,” she admitted. “Each recorded Golden Bond has ended up romantically involved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even more giggles and excited tittering. “Okay, alright, let’s move on. Now,” she clapped her hands together, but a dozen more people to put their hands up. “There will be enough time to answer all these questions later, but if you guys want to get to dinner, then we’re going to have to—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Principal Mills, look!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas stood on tiptoe to try and see what was happening, but he was set pretty far back from the rest of the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy frack!” he heard among other curses, and began making his way towards the voice. Not only did it sound like she had a front row seat, the red head letting out the nerdiest of curses also happened to be his friend, along with the small blonde standing next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looked over to where they were staring at the large sheet of paper magically taped to the wall and gasped when he saw words already being written on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way,” he said, watching as Lisa Braeden had her name written out in a neat cursive, loop once, and then write out Victor Henrikson.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this is a surprise,” Principal Mills said as a dozen more paired off names wrote themselves out in quick succession. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the surprise was nothing to what came next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An insanely bright light suffused the entire hall, everyone bringing their hands up to shield their eyes, the majority letting out some sort of curse to go along with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light dissipated slightly, to levels where everyone felt mostly safe for their retinas should they remove their hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then there. In the very middle of the paper. Written in letters not only quantifiably larger than everyone else’s, but in a golden ink that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> glowing like a small sun:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Dean Winchester Castiel Novak</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every single eye turned to Cas. Flicked away for a couple of seconds, then came right back to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just stood there and tried to remember how to breathe. Even Charlie and Jo were looking at him like he was an alien.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the most mortifying experience of Cas’ life. And he was experiencing it </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span> because Dean just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to trust food from a gas station despite all of his prior experience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murmuring began to rise in the crowd and he could feel his hands getting clammy. He had to get out. He had to find Dean and tell him—warn him about the absolute mortification headed his way. His eyes darted over the crowd, looking for the easiest escape, but instead he locked eyes with Lisa. She looked at him with a brokenhearted little ‘oh’ of realization. Guilt flooded his system, which he thought was stupid, because he hadn’t even done anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tore his eyes away from her and walked as quickly as he possibly could through the thinnest part of the crowd. Once he was free he broke into a quick jog, pulling a silver ring out of his pocket as he went. He and Dean had charmed them their first year with location spells on each other. There hadn’t been a practical reason when they had done it other than it was a difficult spell and Gabriel had bet them a hundred bucks they wouldn’t be able to. Took Gabe two and a half months to be able to pay them. Cas would smile at the memory if he was capable of feeling anything other than complete and utter mortification at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lead me to Dean,” Cas muttered and slipped the ring on his finger. It began pulling him towards the observatory, so that’s where he headed. He ignored his confusion that it wasn’t pulling him towards the bathroom, and broke into a flat out run now that there was no one in sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was pacing near the giant telescope when he got there, muttering to himself.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lisa, I…” Dean trailed off and shook his head. He stood up straight and tried again. “Lisa. I just want…” The sentence hung in the air, but it remained unfinished. He shook his whole body and muttered to himself. “Come on, Winchester!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas watched from the doorway as Dean began pacing faster, his robes billowing out behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lisa, I really, really like—“ Dean cut himself off with a groan of frustration and smacked himself in the forehead. “Don’t mention </span>
  <em>
    <span>liking</span>
  </em>
  <span>—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas took that as his cue to interrupt. “Dean?” he asked tentatively, taking a step forward. “The list is up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas!” Dean spluttered, tugging his robes on straighter. “What are you—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The list,” Cas said. “It’s um… already out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The list?” Dean repeated. “Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> list? Like our Bondmates? Dude, I thought that was months away! It’s our first day back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas just shrugged. “Everyone’s Bonds must have already formed. The list is enchanted; it’s not like it obeys schedules and time tables.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, hey, that’s awesome!” Dean said, hitching on a smile that made Cas melt just a little. “Are we—I mean, uh,” he cleared his throat, “who’d you get stuck with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looked down and scuffed the toe of his boot on the stone floor. “Have you ever heard of a Golden Bond, Dean?” he asked, daring a glance back up at his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Golden Bond?” Dean raised his brows. “Like that romance novel crap?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ answer was a half nod, half shrug. “It’s actually a real phenomenon, though it is supposed to be pretty rare. This school’s only ever had one. And the last one in America was sixty years ago, Principal Mills said.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Dean waves his words off with a flick of his wrist. “It’s like love at first sight, right? Two people see each other and just know instantly.” He snapped and winked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, no,” Cas said, “it’s more like your name is just written really huge and glows really bright gold on the list.” Dean narrowed his eyes at him but Cas just rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Though I do hear it’s true that they do always end in, um,” he cleared his throat and could feel beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead, “love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s narrowed eyes transformed into a grin and he shot him another wink. “Trashy romance novels, like I said.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded but began to avoid Dean’s eye. “Although, just because something has always happened before, doesn’t mean it always has to happen. Personally, I think individuals are perfectly capable of choosing their own romantic partners, despite what some—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas,” Dean said, his eyes back to their suspicious narrowed gaze. “Who has a Golden Bond?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas cleared his throat and continued to avoid Dean’s eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” Dean’s voice sounded hoarse. “You?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas gave him a jerky nod and Dean took a step towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so are we talking nightmare scenario here or like dream come true?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shot him a look like a deer in headlights. How could he explain that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Dean said. “The nightmare scenario? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Meg</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas blinked his brain back on. “Meg was the nightmare scenario?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Duh,” Dean said. “I know her grubby soul wants all over yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not Meg,” Cas told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank god!” Dean laughed. “So who is it then? You still sound embarrassed so it’s gotta be someone like… oh no, Hannah?” Dean’s face pinched in sympathy. Hannah had an unfortunate crush on Cas that he did not reciprocate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not Hannah, either,” Cas said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then who?” Dean asked. “Man, I can’t think of anyone else if it’s gotta be all lovey dovey. Who do you even like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have to be romantic,” Cas insisted. “Just because it always has been, doesn’t mean it always </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be. That’s what I said.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean cocked his head to the side and Cas had a weird little flutter in the pit of his stomach when he realized Dean must have picked that up from him. “Who is it, Cas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas deflated into himself, his robes seeming to grow two sizes too big on him. “We did sort of think we’d most likely become Bondmates.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?” Dean half shouted, half spluttered. “We have a Golden Bond? Are you sure, man?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas huffed. “Of course I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just checking,” Dean told him, and he didn’t sound as angry as Cas had built up in his head that he would. “Maybe the ink just looked shiny? It might have just been the candlelight or whatever. You know us magicians hate the concept of modern technology and therefore never update our spells to accommodate the times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas almost had to pause in his blushing to roll his eyes. It wasn’t like he hadn’t heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> argument ten thousand times. A day. “It was definitely a Golden Bond,” Cas said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but how can you be sure—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It practically blinded our whole class, Dean!” Cas shouted, throwing his hands out to the side despite the fact that he wanted to use them to hide the furious blush now covering his whole face. “Everyone had to shield their eyes because our Bond tried to burn their freaking eyes out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blush was now climbing up Dean’s cheeks, too, as he asked, “What does that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas sighed. “It means get ready for Sam and Gabriel to become </span>
  <em>
    <span>unbearable</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He sighed and further lamented, “And Gabe already </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” At least he could take solace in the fact that Gabriel was graduated and living two states away. But somehow he didn’t think that Gabe would let it stop him from embarrassing Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, it’s like </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassing</span>
  </em>
  <span> bright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas grimaced but nodded. “It lights up the whole hall,” he said leaning into a step towards Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Dean groaned, covering his face. “We know enough magic to get by in the real world, right? Running away sounds like a really good option to me. What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a year left of school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With the entire school waiting for us to start spontaneously making out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We know plenty of magic,” Cas went on. “We’ll just take some books from the library and teach ourselves the rest. How hard can it be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean laughed. “Okay, but I’m like sixty percent serious, so where are you landing on this scale?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the thirties,” Cas replied miserably. “But only because we need to graduate in order to get accepted into any hunting program.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sighed. “Yeah, yeah. We’ll stay. Although, we could totally just go rogue.” He adopted his best movie trailer voice and added, “Dean and Cas, lone hunters.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas just gave him an unimpressed look which was followed by a short silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you and Lisa will be okay?” Cas couldn’t look at him as he asked the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing has to change,” Cas said quickly. He figured if he said it enough, he’d dull himself to the thought. “I mean, just because we have a Golden Bond doesn’t mean we’re different people now. Doesn’t mean things have to change between us. We’ve never liked each other like that before, a Golden Bond isn’t going to change that now.” Cas forced smile on his face as he lied through his teeth. “I’m sure if you just tell Lisa—explain it to her like that—then she’ll understand. You two will be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean gave him a queasy looking smile in return. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite what Cas told him, things with Lisa were not fine. Not that they’d been amazing before, but... Well, at least before they hadn’t been on the verge of an imminent break up. Well, that’s not exactly true. Dean maybe had been planning on breaking up with her. It’s what he had been practicing when Cas barged in and revealed the fact that no matter what happened, Cas would never love him back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it was a regular Bond I could get over it, but you two have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Golden Bond</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean.” Lisa tucked some hair behind an ear. She always did that when she was agitated. “Which means that we have an expiration date. We might as well move it up and save us both a lot more heartache.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sighed in frustration and ran his hands through his hair for what felt like the millionth time that minute. “But Lis,” he tried. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Me and Cas talked about this! Nothing is changing just because of some silly Bond!” Cas didn’t want it to change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lisa just shook her head with a sad little smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not!” Dean tried to insist. Cas had made that quite clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean,” Lisa said, speaking slowly and softly as if he were a volatile toddler. “They’re always romantic. Always.” She sighed but hitched a smile on her face. “There’s no hard feelings, though—it’s not like either of us chose this. It’s just one of those things that happens, sometimes. You know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Lis,” Dean objected. “Just because it always has been, doesn’t mean it always has to be!” He was pretty sure that’s what Cas had said. After saying nothing was ever going to change between them. And why was he fighting so hard for this anyway? Yesterday he was planning out and practicing this exact scenario.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lisa’s look turned pitying. “Maybe. But doesn’t it also kind of just…” She bit her lip, obviously debating whether or not she should go on. “… make sense?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make sense?” Dean asked, not sure why he suddenly felt defensive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “Okay, no offense but even though it may be the talk of the school, it’s not exactly the surprise of the century.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s not a surprise, then why’d you even go out with me?” He felt his face get hot and hoped that his blush would be construed as anger and not mortification.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lisa rolled her eyes again, harder this time. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe I had this really complex idea that you could like two people at the same time. I just thought you liked me more. Since you chose to ask me out.” Her eyes got a little shiny and she blinked hard a few times. “But I guess your soul kind of chose for you, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lisa, I’m here right now </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to choose you, and you’re ignoring it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lisa shrugged. “Maybe. But it’s kind of more like you ignoring you.” She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. “Don’t you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. He did not think. He forced his brain into the fuzz of white noise to avoid examining his thoughts a little more closely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huffing angrily, he watched her walk away. He crossed his arms tightly across his chest and spent the next few minutes glaring at the empty doorway Lisa had just walked through before storming off to find Cas. He ignored the small voice in the back of his head telling him that this was just going to prove Lisa’s point. Golden Bond or not, Cas was still his best friend. Even if that best friend wanted nothing to do with him romantically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean found Cas in their shared dorm room. He was reading - freaking nerd - but he looked up at Dean’s approach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did it go?” Cas asked, but Dean was sure the look on his face was signaling to the world that things did not go okay. “That bad, huh?” Cas grimaced in commiseration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean slumped into his chair and said, “Apparently, despite the fact that I told her that I want to be with her, she thinks my soul has already chosen or something like that.” He groaned and deflated even further. “Is this what it’s going to be like now? Everyone is going to ditch us because of our Bond? Maybe everyone else ended up together because no one else wanted to be with them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shrugged and turned back to his book. “Maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean tried to decipher the meaning behind that, but Cas’ poker face was in place. “I’m just saying, man, it ain’t fair!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas just shrugged again. “And yet it is what we have. Some people are jealous of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean scoffed at that. “What moron would want a stupid Golden Bond?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas turned a page in the book he was reading. “They are extremely rare and usually treasured, so I’d say a lot of people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rubbed a hand over his face. That was Cas’ pissy voice. “Yeah, well…” He let his sentence trail off with a shrug. It’s not like Dean hadn’t maybe fantasized once or twice about this exact scenario, it’s just… when he did Cas always reciprocated his feelings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Real life sucked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This doesn’t have to be a bad thing, Dean,” Cas finally said in a soft voice. “People with Golden Bonds also tend to be more powerful. I’ve been reading up on them. Some of the most powerful Hunters have had Golden Bonds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile quirked up the corners of his lips. “Yeah?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cas nodded. “So aside from the whole romance thing, our Golden Bond seems like it will very much be an advantage for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean couldn’t help his grin. At least Cas was on board with the whole scenario. Dean would be, too, if it weren’t for the crushing heartache he felt every time he looked at Cas and realized that not even a Golden Bond would give him Cas’ affections. But hey, silver lining: Dean got to be by his best friend’s side for the rest of their lives. That was still a pretty big win. “You think so?” he said, just to keep Cas talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas rolled his eyes in response before saying in a condescending tone, “Yes, Dean, I do. The book Professor Singer gave me to look at is very informative.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean held his hands out and Cas handed the book over. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Golden String of Fate</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he asked skeptically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I name it?” Cas deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean held up the hand not supporting the book in surrender. “Just sayin’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Despite the less than perfect title, it talks a lot about the Bond itself and how it sometimes manifests powers between Bondmates.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More than the usual spidey senses?” It was common knowledge that a Bondmate could pick up on their partner’s basic feelings. Dean began flipping through the pages, skimming here and there, but mostly looking for big names and pictures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some developed the ability to communicate telepathically with each other without a spell or potion or anything. Halfway across the country and they said they could hear each other like they were a foot apart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s grin grew. “That’s pretty freaking cool,” he admitted. “Do you think that’ll happen to us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shrugged but he was grinning, too. “It would come in handy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean flipped through a couple more pages before slamming the book closed and leaning back in his chair. “Alright. So maybe this Bond thing won’t be so bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas took his book back from Dean’s lap and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“New class schedules,” Cas announced before taking the seat across from Dean in the cafeteria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked up from where he had just shoveled too many scrambled eggs into his mouth. “I thought we weren’t switching until next month,” he said, although it sounded more like a garbled mess than anything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since everyone Bonded early, Principal Mills didn’t think we should waste any more time. Our class is going to have the best trained Bondmates in the history of the school,” Cas informed him as he scooped some eggs onto his own plate, as well as grabbing a couple of breakfast sausages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didja grab mine?” Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas handed it over without a word and began eating. Dean perused it for a moment while nibbling on some bacon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Dean shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas paused with his fork still in his mouth to give Dean a questioning look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is this saying we have extra classes now?” Dean demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas rolled his eyes and resumed eating. But, like Dean, he didn’t have any compunctions about talking with his mouth full. “Just for the first few weeks, to help us get used to the Bond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so everyone has extra classes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shrugged. “Ask them. That’s just what Principal Mills told me when I asked her about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded and began eating another piece of bacon. “So we’re in all of the same classes now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Principal Mills also said that Bondmates need to try to stay in close proximity to each other for a while. To help strengthen the Bond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean laughed. “That’s not going to be a problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas had to give that one to him. People had been mocking the two of them for being attached at the hip since day one, which, honestly, was fair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys!” It was Dean’s younger brother Sam. He had come and taken a seat on Cas’ right. “How are you guys doing this morning? Feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>golden</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he asked with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean threw a sausage at him. “You don’t shut up about this Golden Bond stuff, I’m going to have to tell Becky Rosen that you told me you hope you get a Golden Bond with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam’s face drained of color. “You wouldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean leaned forward. “Try me. She follows me and Cas around often enough now, wouldn’t even be hard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare tell her that, Dean! I barely got her to stop following me to the bathroom during break. Don’t even go near her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me,” Dean said, going back to his food, “we try not to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them ate in silence for a moment before Sam’s smirk was back. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He even batted his lashes at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean furrowed his brow before his eyes widened and a blush came to his cheeks. “Shut up. You know what I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Sam just kept snickering. Cas, meanwhile, had been studiously avoiding both of their eyes under the pretense of intense hunger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you mean, ‘what </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean?’” Sam cackled and dodged the muffin Dean threw at his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably get to class,” Cas interrupted, pushing himself up from his seat. He could feel his meal settling unpleasantly in his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean stood up across from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys don’t have class for another thirty minutes!” Sam protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“New class schedules,” Dean said, waving his in front of Sam’s face. “If we see Becky, we’ll let her know you’ve been looking for her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam’s eyes narrowed in what Dean liked to call a bitch face, but Cas had had enough of their fighting. He bent down and grabbed his bag before spinning around and marching out of the cafeteria. He could feel eyes following him as he sped towards the door, though he didn’t catch anyone outright staring at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas made it out of the cafeteria before Dean caught up with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the hurry, man?” he asked. “We’ve still got like ten minutes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just finished eating. Didn’t see any reason to stay and ‘chit-chat.’” He used air quotes, which he knew Dean hated, but that was like ninety percent of the reason he did it in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean grimaced. “Come on, Cas,” he said. “You’ve been acting funny since the other day. What’s going on with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Cas told him flatly. “I just want to get to class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh, sure,” Dean told him with the skepticism dripping. “But just remember—you’re my Bondmate now. I’ll find out eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas rolled his eyes. “It’s ridiculous to think that just because two people are Bondmates it means they will no longer have any secrets between them.” Unless they developed the ability to read each other’s minds like the pair he had read about last night, Cas thought in horror. If Dean gained the ability to see his thoughts, he was screwed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, of course it does,” Dean argued and Cas may or may not have audibly gulped but Dean didn’t seem to notice because he barreled on. “And you just admitted that you are hiding something from me. “ He stuck his tongue out at Cas who merely rolled his eyes again and continued walking to class, though on the inside his heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest. Dean quickened his pace to catch up. “Come on, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Cas said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re going to find out I’m in love with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I’m fine.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re going to be the first Golden Bondmates in history to break their Bond all because I can’t stop thinking about your stupid face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Dean said. “I’ll figure it out soon enough, anyway. Bondmate or not, you’re still my best friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas snorted. “Okay, Bondmate and best friend or not, you’re still an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean gasped in overdramatic mock offense. “Rude. I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally</span>
  </em>
  <span> smart enough to figure out what’s going on with you. Just watch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas spared him a glance and prayed that his poker face was remaining intact. “I don’t see anything happening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean butted his shoulder. “Wait and see, Cas. Just wait and see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shook his head in pretend annoyance, but really it was to try and shake off what felt like an impending panic attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of their walk was in a comfortable silence, for which Cas was grateful. He pushed open the door to their first class of the day, and since they were the first to arrive, took their preferred seats in the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean bumped shoulders with Cas again. “Now they can’t try and make us sit on opposite sides of the room anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas allowed himself a small smile at the memory of he and Dean enchanting their notes to run across the classroom floor. They had ended up with a week’s work of detentions for inciting mass panic about a mouse epidemic, which, admittedly, was a story they pushed when people saw their notes scurrying through their feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set out his notebook and a pen, straightening them until he had them at the perfect angle to write with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nerd,” Dean called him before getting out his own notebook and doing the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only a few minutes before the rest of the class began to trickle in. Charlie and Jo took the table directly in front of them, Hannah and Meg the table next to Cas. Lisa and Victor took seats up front, Lisa giving Dean a small wave as she passed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas watched out of the corner of his eye as Dean averted his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s rough,” Jo said, turning around in her seat to face them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugged. “I’m romantic kryptonite now, what can I say?” He flung his hands out to either side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you mean, ‘we,’” Cas cut in without looking up from where he was neatly printing the title of the class and the date on the top of his paper. All of a sudden there was a warm arm jostling him, causing him to put a line through his whole paper. He would be annoyed if Dean hadn’t tugged him closer; as it was, Cas sort of felt like he was in heaven.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, buddy,” Dean told him. “At least we’ll be alone together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas managed to roll his eyes but he didn’t pull away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are </span>
  <em>
    <span>such</span>
  </em>
  <span> losers,” Charlie cut in. “I would kill for a Golden Bond!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to offer Charlie his and Dean’s in jest, but it felt like a step too far. Sure, it was torture having a Golden Bond with someone who would never reciprocate, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t something to be treasured. Cas didn’t know how he knew, but he kind of felt like Dean agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are so rare,” Charlie continued on, unaware of Cas’ inner turmoil. “And they always get awesome quests and stuff to go on! So jealous!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quests?” Dean perked up. “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie’s jaw dropped. “Are you serious? Haven’t you ever read a book about someone with a Golden Bond?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we talking fiction or non-fiction here?” Jo cut in. “Because I have a pretty strong feeling which one you’re talking about, and it’s not the one that actually matters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie gave a pouting huff and crossed her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be fair,” Cas said, “quests actually are given to those with Golden Bonds at a higher rate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See!” Charlie exclaimed, pointing to Cas in triumph.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Jo said. “No one has even been on a quest in, like, the last century.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one from the Academy,” Cas said. “But it’s not like we’re the only magic school in the world. Six years ago there was a group from a school in Japan, I think.” He held a hand up to stop Dean from the question he knew was coming. “Nobody knows what the quest is. They’re still on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the past </span>
  <em>
    <span>six years</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Dean exclaimed, finally taking his arm back from where it had been resting around Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shrugged. “Quests end when you complete them. There’s no time limit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, what the hell kind of quest were they sent on?” Jo asked, to which Cas shrugged again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man,” Charlie said wistfully. “I hope I get a quest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo snorted. “And spend six years trying to graduate? No thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re no fun.” Charlie gave Jo a playful shove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Dean said. “I don’t think I’d mind a really cool quest. They’re the stuff of legend, man!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A quest does sound enticing,” Cas admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, settle down everyone!” a chipper voice called from the front of the room. Apparently Professor Hanscum had arrived without any of them noticing—an oddity for Dean who had a slight crush on her (though he tried to hide it).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everyone ready for today?” she asked, excitement practically bubbling out of her. “Your first day with your new Bondmates!” She clapped her hands together in glee. “And even more exciting—we have our very own Golden Bondmates joining us in this class!” She pointed out Cas and Dean who both slunk down in their seats, red-faced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, no, no,” she said with a tsk. “We will have no Debbie downers in this class! Golden Bonds are to be celebrated! It’s a very special something you two have! Don’t be ashamed of it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean and Cas remained slumped in their chairs, but Cas at least forced a smile on his face, praying it would be enough for everyone to go back to their own business and stop staring and sniggering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, alright you two fuddie-duddies!” she finally said. “How about we just start the lesson!” She took a quick look around the room. “Everyone is already seated next to their Bondmate, perfect! You guys and gals are just on top of things, aren’t ya?” She smiled at them all. “Now, this first lesson everyone always rolls their eyes at, but it’s a very important first step in nurturing your Bonds. So,” her demeanor turned a little more serious, “I want all of you Bondmates to… hold hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room burst into laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold hands?” Meg scoffed from beside Cas. “What is this—kindergarten?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reaction only made Professor Hanscum tsk again. “Now, now,” she said. “I told you that I was going to get some eyerolls, but trust me. Take Hannah’s hand and tell me what you feel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meg did indeed roll her eyes, but she also turned to Hannah and held her hand out. Timidly, with all eyes on them, Hannah took the proffered hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Meg said the second their hands touched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Language,” Hanscum chirped, but her smile was knowing. “Now the rest of you! Everyone take your Bondmate’s hand!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ eyes widened. This was too soon. Hold Dean’s hand! Did Professor Hanscum even know what she was talking about? This was both Cas’ wildest dream come true and his absolute worst nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over at Dean who for some reason had a similar panicked look on his own face. Cas quickly took a survey of the rest of the room and was happy to see that there were still quite a few of them looking reluctant. But they were still following directions, and as soon as they took their Bondmate’s hand their expressions quickly changed to shock and… joy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looked back to Dean who was now proffering his hand with a little half smile. Cas tried to return it, but was sure it came out more pained than he had intended. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least Dean can’t read my mind</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought as he slowly, and with great reluctance, took Dean’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was wonderful. Warm and soft and when Dean gave his hand a little squeeze, Cas nearly gasped. He stared at their hands, fingers entwined, and couldn’t help the happy feeling bubbling up inside of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But from a magical standpoint it was completely anticlimactic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought there were going to be sparks or something,” he heard Dean say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Cas replied, still staring at their hands. Surely a Golden Bond would have caused more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said, ‘me too,’” Cas replied, finally tearing his eyes away from their clasped hands to look at Dean. “I was expecting sparks or a tingle or something, too. I mean, Meg actually gasped. I’ve never even seen her smile before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dean said, “that’s cool and all, but I never said anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Cas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked straight at him and without even opening his mouth, Cas heard, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dude! I think you’re reading my mind!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas recoiled from Dean so fast he nearly fell off of his chair. “Could you hear mine?” he demanded, desperately trying to think of what he had just thought. Oh god, it was a lot about how warm Dean’s hands were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t know,” Dean said, scooting towards Cas excitedly. “Let’s try again!” He grabbed Cas’ hand, slotted their fingers together, and squeezed. “Now think something!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell am I supposed to think?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas thought desperately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It works!” Dean shouted. “Holy shit it actually works!” He took his hand back and punched both of them in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Language!” Professor Hanscum’s cheery voice floated across the classroom. But now they were on her radar, she came striding over to them. “And how are my Golden Bondmates doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh…” the both of them intoned. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do we tell her?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why wouldn’t we tell her? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cas gave Dean a confused look, eyes squinted, head tilted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel like this could definitely come in handy later</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boys?” Professor Hanscum prompted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We don’t know anything about this. Professor Hanscum could help us.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just zip it for now, alright. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“We’re good,” Dean told her aloud. “Awesome.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what did you two feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh…” Dean looked to Cas. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What do we say?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We could start with the truth</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You are no help</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You know, uh, fireworks? Maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You are a terrible liar</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut the hell up, Cas</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe?” she asked, her forehead scrunching in confusion. “You’re not sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, uh” Dean said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You could help at any time Cas</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I prefer to watch you squirm.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re an asshole</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Out loud, Dean said, “What are we supposed to feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanscum narrowed her eyes at them. “You two really didn’t feel anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not nothing,” Cas said, finally stepping in. “It was warm. A pleasant warmth.” He refused to look at Dean as he said it, since it was the truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s all?” She looked between the two of them. “Then what was with that little exclamation from before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Dean said, “that was just uhh—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Professor Hanscum!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” someone called from across the room. “We have a question!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back, boys,” Hanscum told them, and turned to go and help the other students.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Way to almost blow it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas told him as soon as Hanscum was gone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I thought you were the one that wanted to keep this a secret</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And, why is that exactly?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rolled his eyes before responding. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, Cas. This is such a useful ability, and that goes double when it’s a secret.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ gaze narrowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We still want to be hunters, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded his agreement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I suppose the ability to telepathically communicate will come in handy in battle situations. But it’ll still come in handy if Professor Hanscum knows. Probably even more so since she’ll be able to help us. We can’t exactly hold hands while fighting monsters, Dean.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What if we learn to go handless without her? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dean asked, and his look was so imploring and hopeful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this just because it’ll make it easy to cheat on tests?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean forced his face into some semblance of outrage, but it wasn’t exactly successful since Cas could hear Dean’s thoughts going, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Think of something, think of something, think of something</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas just laughed at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Cas,” Dean said, taking his hand back. “It’s not like Professor Hanscum really knows more about this than us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seeing as she’s our teacher, there’s a good chance she actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I meant about this.” Dean waved a hand between them emphatically. “I mean, you said it yourself, the last Golden Bond here was like sixty years ago. Everything they tell us is going to come from the same books we can read ourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas gave him an unimpressed look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean grabbed his hand again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When’s the last time something like this has even happened?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>About thirty seconds ago when you did it last.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rolled his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You know what I mean, jackass.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The last recorded case of telepathy was about ninety years ago. Somewhere in Chile.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas gave a slight shrug. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The book I read was the latest addition, so unless there’s a case within the last two years: seriously.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence fell between them, and Cas was debating taking his hand back, lest Dean overhear some thoughts Cas would rather keep private.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this kind of freak you out?” Dean asked quietly, though he did it aloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas took a quick look around the room. This was the first time since he and Dean had gotten their Bond that no one was staring at them. “Well, I don’t find being singled out calming. Even if I am being singled out with someone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right?” Dean said. “Everyone’s always watching us now. It’s creepy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even the teachers seem to be trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>study</span>
  </em>
  <span> us or something,” Cas added. “It’s unnerving. I’m not exactly looking forward to going through the rest of the year like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think it’ll end after school?” Dean asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas furrowed his brow. “I certainly hope so,” he replied, though now he was beginning to doubt it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Dean squeezed his hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It won’t if we tell people about this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas gave him a penetrating look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he relented, because he had to admit that was a good point that he hadn’t considered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Though I still think this is mainly to help you cheat on tests.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean ignored his last statement and punched the air in triumph.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It kind of seems like you’re trying to let people know when you do dumb stuff like that,” Cas told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Name one person looking at us right now. First time all week all eyes haven’t been on us.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas did a quick check of the room, even though he had just taken one minutes before, but Dean was right. All of their classmates were too busy with their new Bonds to even look away from their partner. And Professor Hanscum was currently at the front of the class talking to Lisa and Victor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas thought again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Then we should probably let go of each other’s hands now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dean exclaimed. A look of panic crossed his face and he quickly checked the room to see if they had attracted any onlookers, before wrenching his hand away from Cas. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas raised his brows at Dean’s reaction but otherwise ignored it. “We should start practicing,” he said in a low voice. “If we’re going to be teaching ourselves, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Dean said, nodding along to his own words. “So… How should we go about doing this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shrugged. “Try it without touching?” he suggested. “Try thinking something at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded and closed his eyes with a look of intense concentration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas, too, closed his eyes to focus on listening, but there was nothing. No sound, anyway. He could still feel Dean at the other end of the Bond, which was an odd but very pleasant feeling that he still hadn’t quite gotten used to. It kind of felt like the tingly warmth in his fingers that accompanied spellwork, except it was spread through his body, running through his veins. Cas couldn’t hear Dean’s heart, but he knew it beat in sync with his. It was a heady feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should try it with eye contact?” Cas suggested next after a full minute of lowering expectations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean blinked his eyes open. “Try again?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded his assent. And then they were staring at each other. Staring directly into each other’s eyes and Cas may have forgotten a bit that they were trying to do something. Dean’s eyes were a gorgeous shade of green, golden flecks dotting here and there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That heady feeling inside of him expanded, rushing to his head and he started seeing… blue?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking of?” Cas asked, cocking his head to the side. “I’m getting weird feelings but nothing concrete. Kind of like,” Cas paused and scrunched his face as he thought, “a sunny day? Or… the ocean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup!” Dean practically shouted. “The ocean! I was definitely thinking about the ocean!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was a little confused by Dean’s exuberant response, but went along with it. Being able to talk telepathically </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> awesome, after all. He smiled and laughed a little as Dean’s face turned beet red. Cas assumed he just realized how loud his little outburst had been. There were now at least half a dozen students stealing glances back at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean slunk down in his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas patted him on the shoulder and felt his own wave of utter mortification come over him. His face immediately felt hot and he too slumped down in his chair as he scanned the faces of his fellow students who were just now going back to minding their own business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> embarrassing,” Cas told him once he felt more like himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to have to agree to disagree on that one,” Dean replied, straightening back up after the last of the onlookers turned back to their Bondmate. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>was looking at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you should have been there when our Golden Bond was revealed. The whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>school</span>
  </em>
  <span> was looking at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, yeah, that sounds worse,” Dean said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even the teachers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean winced. “I already admitted defeat,” he said. “No need to pile it on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our names were shining so bright it was basically a spotlight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woe is you, we get it,” Dean said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas narrowed his eyes to a squint and decided to try something. He grabbed Dean’s hand and shoved the memory at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s face turned redder than Cas had ever seen it, like his best friend’s head had been replaced with a sunburned tomato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas let go of his hand with a smug look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are there any spells to erase everyone’s memories permanently?” He asked in nearly a squeak. “Or maybe one to make the ground open up and swallow us whole? Maybe we should revisit our whole running away idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ smug look turned into a grin. “I think we’ll survive. Now that people have felt their own Bonds, nobody is going to care about us anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean gave him a look that clearly stated he doubted it, and Cas had to admit he was just offering empty platitudes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how’s it coming along?” Professor Hanscum had snuck up on them. “Any sparks yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean snorted but Professor Hanscum’s wording had Cas thinking back to the first day they met. There had been literal sparks that flew through the air. But it happens sometimes when kids are young and inexperienced. Emotions can accidentally channel too much power through them and without knowing how to control it, the magic comes out in small explosions. Hence the sparks. But maybe… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugged. “Just like holding a hand,” he answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanscum narrowed her eyes at the pair. “Uh-huh. So no sparks, no tingle, nothing at all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean and Cas both shrugged this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that little outburst about the ocean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just discussing summer plans,” Dean lied, easily for once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In September?” She had one eyebrow raised skeptically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother likes to plan ahead,” Cas added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” she said again, looking back and forth between the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What exactly are we supposed to be feeling?” Cas asked her. “Maybe we’re just not recognizing it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” she replied with a small chuckle, “you’d recognize it. Mostly it’s sparks or fireworks going off in your brain. We’ve even had a few people produce actual sparks when they touched hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas whipped his head around to Dean, to find that he had done the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s try again,” Dean said urgently, grabbing Cas’ hand without waiting for a response. The second their hands touched they were shouting their thoughts across the Bond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you think—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Could that be—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought it had been—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Me too, but maybe—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Should we tell her?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stared at each other. Cas’ heart was beating so hard and fast he could barely hear Professor Hanscum’s prompting of, “Well?” It also didn’t help that he could hear and feel Dean’s heart beating out the same rhythm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bell rang overhead and the rest of the class began noisily packing up their stuff to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t even think about it,” Professor Hanscum told the two of them. “I’ll write you a hall pass. Now spill. You two looked like you felt something that time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually,” Dean said, “we sort of think we know why nothing’s happening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanscum smiled and nodded at them to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We think it happened when we first met,” Cas continued. “We bumped into each other in our doorway and—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sparks flew,” Dean finished. “Literally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of Hanscum’s brows flew up at that. “When you first met? Your first year?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just thought it was our powers surging,” Cas said as Dean nodded along. “It’s not unheard of for two eleven year olds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were kinda embarrassed,” Dean added, “so we never told anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanscum stared between the two of them and they just stared right back. The next class began to trickle in, uncaring of their standoff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Hanscum finally said. “We’ll continue this discussion later, but for now you two can run along to your next class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas and Dean shoved their belongings into their backpacks and practically ran out of class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude,” Dean said, once they slowed to a walk. “We’re freaks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We aren’t freaks, Dean,” Cas said, but he, too, was having a hard time forgetting the way Professor Hanscum’s eyes had narrowed and studied them like a pair of specimens caught, tagged, and sent back to the wild.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean stopped walking altogether and leaned up against the wall. “Who do we have next again?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adler,” Cas answered with a grimace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Dean said. “Do we have to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas leaned against the wall next to him. “What else do you propose we do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Run away?” he suggested again. “Stick our heads in the second floor toilet? Literally anything other than Adler’s class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shuddered. The second floor toilets were rumored to be cursed; they were constantly getting clogged and overflowing with the foulest smelling water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean,” Dean continued, “what are we really going to miss ditching that asshat’s class?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas opened his mouth to respond, but he was having trouble coming up with a reason. The bell rang overhead again, signaling the fact that they were already late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor Hanscum never did give us those hall passes,” Dean said. “And you know how Adler is with people who are late.” He gave him an imploring look, but he needn’t have continued. Cas was already on board.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn’t let Dean know how easy it was to convince him. He was supposed to be the responsible one. “Fine,” he finally said after a short pause. “What are we doing instead? I’m not actually going to go to the second floor with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dorm?” he suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shrugged his approval and the two of them began making their way back towards their dorm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were almost successful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Mr. Novak and Mr. Winchester, just the gentlemen I was looking for.” It was Principal Mills, and she was striding toward them with a purpose, her robes billowing behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them stopped dead in their tracks and grabbed each other’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you think she knows?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That we’re ditching Adler? Obviously.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How much trouble do you think we’re talking here?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced down at their hands and her smile softened into something a little more gentle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean groaned into Cas’ head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now everyone’s going to think - </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They already think it, Dean</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow me, boys,” she told them, turning around and leading them down the path they had already been going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is she not taking us to Adler’s?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t get too excited</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m pretty sure she’s taking us to her office</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Has to be better than Adler</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas sent his agreement over their Bond but didn’t verbalize it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It turned out Cas was right; Principal Mills led them into her office, decorated with pictures of her young daughters and past students. She strode behind her mahogany desk and gestured for them to take the seats across from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They dropped each other’s hands and plopped down into the overstuffed chairs she kept for guests. Or students who were in serious trouble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, boys,” she said, staring between the two of them. “How are you doing today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean and Cas shared a quick glance, but their seats were too far apart for them to comfortably hold hands, at least without being obvious about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, good?” Dean said and Cas nodded his agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good,” she said, and then there was awkward silence as she looked between the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas and Dean looked at each other again. Were they supposed to say something? How much trouble were they actually in for ditching Adler? It couldn’t be too much, right? At least one person a week did it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, Principal Mills broke the silence a few moments later by clearing her throat and saying, “Well, you boys just continue to surprise us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shared another look. Was it really so surprising they’d want to ditch Adler’s class?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Principal Mills,” Dean said, “is it really that surprising that we’d want to ditch Adler’s class?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas snorted. He supposed it wasn’t always necessary for them to touch to read each other’s minds. He was surprised that Principal Mills also let out a small laugh with his, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what you two were doing?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, no,” Dean said. “Of course not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are we here then?” Cas cut in quickly, before Dean could incriminate them further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Principal Mills said, “Professor Hanscum and I had a little chat. It seems like the two of you seem to already have a pretty solidly formed Bond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at each other and looked back to Mills. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does that even happen, though?” Dean asked. “Doesn’t it take years for everyone’s souls to just feel each other out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could only offer them a shrug. “Unfortunately, boys, with Golden Bonds being so rare, we really don’t have enough information to go off of here. For the most part, they tend to act like normal Bonds with some extra power behind them. We can only speculate that you two Bonded so quickly because of the strength of it. But besides that, your guess is as good as ours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas sighed. “This is not comforting information.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Mills said. “And I’m sorry. We’re going to give you two some private classes until we can see if we can finagle our regular curriculum to include you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Dean said. “Does that mean that we aren’t going to our regular classes? Or do you mean we have to go to extra classes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mills narrowed her eyes at him but Dean kept up his poker face of innocence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d rather have extra classes,” Cas piped up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean turned a look of utter betrayal on him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re singled out enough, Dean. I’d rather sneak in extra classes than be completely absent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, we’re singled out either way,” Dean told him. “At least there won’t be as much staring if we don’t have class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have class either way,” Mills cut in and then she sighed. “We’re going to play this by ear. Your Golden Bond is a first for all of us, boys. So, tomorrow morning, instead of going to your first class, I’d like you to report to my office. We’ll discuss what the rest of your semester will look like from there. Sound good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both mumbled their agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” she said. “Now, get back to class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, you did say - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get to class, Mr. Winchester,” she said. “And if I find you two trying to ditch Professor Adler’s class again, it’ll be a detention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only Professor Adler’s class?” Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Principal Mills narrowed her eyes. “Go,” she told them, though she needn’t have. Cas was already pulling Dean out of her office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you always have to try and make things worse?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, come on,” Dean said aloud since the door to her office had closed behind them. “We weren’t in trouble. She feels too bad that she can’t help us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well, that kind of makes me feel bad as well,” Cas said. “How are we supposed to compete with our peers without any sort of guidance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, first off, calm down,” Dean told him. “I’m pretty sure we’re not being graded on how well we take to our Bond. Although, if we were, we’ve pretty much already aced that.” He gave Cas a cocky grin that usually managed to allay any of Cas’ fears - well, more like made him forget he had any - but not this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean,” Cas sighed, but he didn’t know how to put his worries into words. He grabbed Dean’s hand and tried to push his anxieties at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shivered before dropping his hand. He rounded on Cas, grabbing him by the shoulders. “Look, I get that you’re worried,” he said, looking straight into his eyes. “But you need to ignore your mom’s voice in your head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not have my mother’s voice in my head,” Cas lied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude. And I quote,” he pitched his voice higher, “‘How are we supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>compete with our peers</span>
  </em>
  <span> without any sort of </span>
  <em>
    <span>guidance</span>
  </em>
  <span>?’ I’ve literally heard your mom say that exact sentence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Dean told him. He grabbed his hand again, and this time he was pushing something over their Bond. Comfort, confidence, peace. It managed to slow Cas’ heart rate back to normal, though he still felt a little queasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to be fine,” Dean continued. “We’re going to be friggin’ awesome. I mean, come on, Cas. They’re putting us in different classes because we’re too awesome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But the stares - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are going to happen either way. And would have, based solely on our looks,” he winked, which managed to get a laugh out of Cas, though it was still accompanied by an eye roll. “And the best thing about a Bond?” He held up their clasped hands. “You’ve got a built in partner so you don’t have to go through anything alone. It’s me and you, Cas. We’ve got this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas sighed, trying to exhale the last of his uneasy feelings. “You’re right,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’m right,” Dean said. He wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulders and began leading them down the hall. “I’m always right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are you leading us the wrong way?” Cas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean groaned. “But it’s Adler for another, like, twenty minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shot him an uncharacteristically devious smirk. “But now he has to let us sit next to each other,” he said. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> he can’t tell us to stop talking,” Cas reached up and touched his hand to the one Dean had hanging over his shoulder, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Since he won’t be able to hear us in the first place</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shot him a look of pride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day they reported to Principal Mills’ office as ordered. She put them through a bunch of tests that they didn’t really understand the purpose of, but at the end of it she declared that they would continue with their regular classes, minus Hanscum’s Bond-strengthening class. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two might be ahead of the others,” Principal Mills told them. “But that’ll even out as they get used to their Bonds. Seems like you two have been instinctually using yours this whole time.” She adopted a thoughtful expression. “Probably why every teacher has complained at how difficult it is to keep you two separated in class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looked sheepish at that, but Dean just beamed with pride. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, don’t go thinking that you’ll have first period free for long,” she told them. “I just need to figure out some logistics. Few days at most.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean tried to hide the smile from spreading across his face. No first period meant that he and Cas could sleep in. Even if it was just a few days, that could mean the rest of the week. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s a free period, but I highly recommend that you two start doing your own research on Golden Bonds. Professor Singer told me he already gave you a few books?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded. “Just the one,” he said, “but it’s the most comprehensive he had.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” she said. “Think of that as your homework until I can figure out a more permanent solution.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They nodded and she dismissed them a few minutes early.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you finish reading that book yet?” Dean asked Cas as they meandered towards their next class. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nearly,” Cas said. “Just a couple more chapters. I’ll be finished tonight and then I can give it to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually,” Dean said. “I was thinking I wouldn’t read it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean,” Cas sighed. “I know you’re morally opposed to homework, but this is different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said, “but that’s not what I meant. We’ve shoved emotions at each other, right? And memories?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to try shoving… </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowledge</span>
  </em>
  <span> at you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean grinned, nodding. “Think about it, dude! The possibilities!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas narrowed his eyes. “If it does work, I hope you know we’ll be splitting </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> reading for homework. I am not going to let you use this as an excuse to have me do all of it for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, while that thought had definitely crossed my mind, I’m not a complete asshole,” Dean said. “We’ll split it fifty/fifty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, deal,” Cas said. “Do you want to try now? We have a few minutes.” He raised his hand towards Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, let’s maybe wait until after classes are over for the day,” Dean said. “Practicing talking without holding hands last night gave me a serious migraine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cas agreed. “Speaking across the room was perhaps too ambitious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, definitely too ambitious,” Cas admitted. “But it was your idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugged. “I’m an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas rolled his eyes. “I’ll wait to decide on that until after we find out if your brain explodes by trying to shove a whole book into it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean laughed, then stopped abruptly. “Wait, do you think that could happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Cas’ turn to shrug. “We’ll find out tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean narrowed his eyes, trying to see if Cas was joking or not, but damn the guy could have a poker face when he wanted to. After a few moments he grabbed Cas’ hand to see if he could pull an emotion from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Cas said, pulling his hand back once he realized what Dean was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” Dean said. “You really think my brain might explode!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a little,” Cas said. “I was mostly joking, you jerk!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the jerk? You’re the one that’s going to shove a grenade in my brain later!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was your idea!” Cas told him. “And you are a jerk! You can’t… </span>
  <em>
    <span>take</span>
  </em>
  <span> like that. It felt weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, really?” Dean asked. “What did it feel like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas grabbed his hand and pulled at their Bond. And holy shit was Cas right. It felt worse than weird, it was like his heart and stomach had gotten caught on fish hooks and were being violently reeled in. The worst part was, there was no finesse, Cas was pulling </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of his feelings, even the ones that Dean had under lock and key, a.k.a. his hugely embarrassing crush on his best freaking friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean wrenched his hand out of Cas’. “Point taken,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least you felt bad about it,” Cas said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean tried to study his face without making it obvious, but again - Cas should go pro on a poker tour. Dean had to settle for praying that Cas hadn’t discovered his crush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so no more pulling,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal,” Cas replied. “No more pulling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out that partner work was way easier than solo work (maybe not for some of their classmates), but their teachers seemed to have decided to make up for it with hours more of busy work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This sucks,” Jo said. “Just because we’re Bonded now, doesn’t mean that they should double our work!” She eyed the remaining pile of worksheets her and Charlie still had to complete with a scowl etched onto her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean and Cas were just finishing up their own. Turns out the ability to read each other’s minds helped to make the process go quickly. But they had added their own work to the pile, and now that they were just about done with what was going to be graded, it was time to get down to business. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you two already done?” Charlie demanded once she realized that the boys were on their last worksheet. “Jo and I are barely through half!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean and Cas shrugged in sync. They had been doing more and more things in sync, which while kind of cool, was also really starting to freak everyone out (themselves most definitely included). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re just really good students,” Cas deadpanned. The truth was their knees were touching under the table. They’d been practicing their telepathy long enough that they no longer needed direct skin-to-skin contact, but they still had to be touching to hear each other clearly. It also helped that it was easier to speak in half formed concepts to create the spells and sigils that Bobby had assigned them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo looked up from where she had been fretting over the complicated chart Charlie had been trying to explain to her to shoot them a glare. “This is supposed to be partner work,” she said. “You two haven’t even said a word in the last hour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean barely held himself back from snorting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe not out loud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he sent to Cas. He felt rather than saw Cas’ smile in return. “Don’t be jealous just because we’re more awesome than you,” he said out loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it makes you feel better,” Cas said, “Mills said that when your Bonds finish forming, we’ll no longer be at as much of an advantage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean sent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas just nudged him with his knee in reprimand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s probably why you two losers are so far ahead,” Jo said. “You don’t even have a first period anymore!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean had been right. The couple of days had turned into a week and he and Cas still didn’t have a replacement class for the Bond-strengthening everyone else needed to take. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least you’re not stared at everywhere you go,” Cas told her. “Even the teachers watch us closer now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sent some comfort over their Bond. They had always been in tune to each other’s emotions, but now it was turned up to eleven all the time. Especially when they were touching. It had already become second nature to them to send comfort, encouragement or whatever appropriate response through their Bond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please,” Jo said. “You love the attention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean bristled on behalf of Cas. “Hey, just because we’re the most awesome and hilarious pair this school has ever seen, doesn’t mean we like existing at the end of a microscope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s it like anyway?” Charlie asked, heading off Jo who looked like she wanted to argue some more. “Not the crappy part,” she added. “Obviously. But, like, what’s it like? Is it really different from a regular Bond?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean and Cas shrugged in unison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, I don’t know,” Cas said. “What’s a regular Bond like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s pretty cool, actually,” Charlie said. “I can kind of, like, feel Jo in my periphery, you know? Sometimes I get little snippets of what she’s feeling.” She brought a hand up and stage whispered, “Right now, she’s really annoyed at you two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Funny enough, we got that one without the Bond,” Dean said with a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Jo said. “I’m annoyed at how much work we have. I couldn’t care less about you two cheating your way through it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How the hell are we cheating?” Dean demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no way you two could be done already, is all I’m saying,” Jo said, adopting a tone of innocence. “Cas maybe, but not you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean grinned. “Side effect of the Bond.” He elbowed Cas good-naturedly. “His studiousness rubbed off on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s true</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas told him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve never seen you work this hard before. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good grades are important to you, dude,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now that you're stuck with me, I couldn’t let your grades slip because of me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas raced through some emotions Dean couldn’t place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t mention it. Just remember this when I want to binge Doctor Sexy during Winter Break</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas snorted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ulterior motive. I should have known</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you two doing?” Jo asked, narrowing her eyes at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Dean asked dumbly as they both looked over to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two keep zoning out together,” Jo told them. “It’s almost like you - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” Charlie squealed. “I’ve read about this! Can you two read each - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smacked a hand over her mouth. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he told her frantically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wrenched his hand away from her mouth. “Oh my god, I’m right, aren’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean could feel Cas’ panic coming over in waves. He wanted to comfort him but he felt the same way. Cas may have accused him of wanting to keep this a secret to make it easier to cheat during tests, and though the thought had crossed his mind, the real reason was the way Jo and Charlie were both looking at him right now. Charlie like she had just discovered that Santa was real and brought her a freaking pony, Jo like they were freaks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie took their silence as confirmation. “I freaking knew it!” she exclaimed. “It’s in all of the books!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please lower your voice,” Cas told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And fictional books don’t count,” Dean added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, is it true or not?” Jo asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do we tell them? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not like they’ll believe us if we lie</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, we should try and hide this a little better.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cas sighed. “But please don’t tell anyone. People stare enough as it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, if Becky Rosen gets a whiff of this I think she might quit school to go full time stalker,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cross my heart,” Charlie said, drawing an x over her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m no snitch,” Jo said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks guys,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So the books are right then?” Charlie continued. “About what a Golden Bond is like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Dean said. He looked to Cas for help, but he’d gone back to looking at their homework as if they hadn’t just finished it. “I’ve never read one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A book?” Jo asked with a laugh. “Yeah, that’s obvious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie swatted her arm. “Be nice,” she told her, then turned back to Dean. “But come on, you can’t tell me you’ve never read one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A trashy romance novel?” Dean asked. “Can’t say I have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> trashy romances,” Charlie told him with an eye roll. “Lots are adventures. Quests </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> go to people with a Golden Bond. The romance is just a bonus side plot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rolled his eyes this time. “Dude, me and Cas aren’t living out some YA novel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just saying that because you’re still in the beginning. Just wait until a quest falls in your lap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound insane,” Dean told her. “You know that, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me have this,” Charlie said. “You’re the one that’s starring in your own story! I’m just trying to live vicariously through you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re laying it on a little thick,” Jo said. “There’s jealous and there’s creepy. You’re on the border.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just the border?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m on your side, Winchester,” Jo told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean held his hands up. He should just take the help, especially since Jo had seemed extra feisty lately. She always had a biting wit, that was more biting than wit, but ever since the dumb Golden Bond reveal, she had been giving Meg a run for her money in the being a vicious dick category. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finished,” Cas said, looking up from the worksheet the both of them had already finished. “I think we should get started on our other homework.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sent his thanks over their Bond while saying, “Aw, do we have to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas answered him by rolling his eyes and standing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what other homework?” Charlie asked. “We’re in the same classes. Jo, did we miss something?” Charlie pulled her planner closer to check through the assignments she had written down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Golden Bonds aren’t all sunshine and daisies,” Dean told her, shoving the worksheets into his backpack and standing up with Cas. “Mills gave us extra work because no one knows what to do with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sucks,” Jo said, but Dean noticed she seemed a little more pleased than she had a minute ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cas agreed. “Especially since we’re basically teaching ourselves. Or at least, learning at the same rate as the teachers. I can only hope my mother doesn’t find out about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean snorted. “What’s she going to do? Pull </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of us out of school to learn with a private tutor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas gave him a look that clearly stated that that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what his mother would try and do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She can’t do that,” Dean told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She can try,” Cas replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I’ve said it before,” Jo said, “but </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas, your mom is scarier than mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie turned to Jo. “Your mom’s not scary.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo snorted. “That’s because you’ve only ever seen her in her we-have-guests mode. Trust me, once you’re family, she’s terrifying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can actually vouch for that one,” Dean said, repressing a shiver. “Having known Jo since we were kids, Ellen is not one to pull punches.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not fair,” Charlie whined. “I’m totally family! I spent like half the summer at your place!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie, you don’t know what you’re asking for,” Jo said. “I’d say be careful what you wish for, but as soon as mom finds out we’re Bonded, it won’t matter. You’ll be family. And then you’ll see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas tugged on Dean’s sleeve. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s go</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Right, yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Well, homework calls,” he told them. They said quick goodbyes and left Jo and Charlie to go to their room. Their extra work involved a lot of staring and they didn’t need others to see that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should really start reading the book that Singer gave us,” Cas told Dean. Their experiment of trying to dump info into Dean’s head hadn’t made his brain explode, but it also hadn’t worked. Dean could see the memory of Cas reading the book, but it was just like reading the book through Cas’ eyes. Weird and kinda cool, but not exactly useful.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, come on Cas,” Dean said. “If Bobby asks us about it, you can just tell me the answer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas rolled his eyes. “I don’t think he cares about grading us as much as he does about us learning about our Bond. It’s interesting aside from being informative.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, it’s called </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Golden String of Fate</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Dean told him. “It sounds like one of Charlie’s books.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not,” Cas said. “And it’s short. You’re reading it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Dean replied, making sure to exaggerate his groan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My heavens, he’s dramatic</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked down at himself. No part of him was touching Cas. He stopped, forcing Cas to do the same. Cas tilted his head in question, but Dean just took a step away from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Say that again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say what - oh!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A huge smile broke out onto Dean’s face. “We are fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>awesome</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas mirrored his expression. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Agreed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They began walking again. “Serious question, though,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looked at him with that classic head tilt again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really say ‘my heavens’ to yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Cas said, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “My mother says it all the time, it just stuck!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean started laughing. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>My heavens</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said with a dorky, high pitched voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas socked him in the arm. “I said shut up, you assbutt!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that just made him laugh harder. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Assbutt</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Dude, stop. I can’t breathe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish your dumb brain </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>exploded,” Cas told him, walking off in a huff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean jogged to catch up with him, but he was still laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to start practicing how to stay </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span> of each other’s heads,” he told Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas rolled his eyes. “Contrary to popular belief, I do have secrets from you. And I’d like to keep it that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Dean said. “Dude, why would you keep a secret from me? We’re basically a married couple now, right? I thought they didn’t have any secrets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to know every single one of my thoughts.” Cas looked around, but the hallway was as deserted as it was when they got there. Most people were still in the study lounge finishing up their homework. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on, Cas - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you telling me, if given the chance, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> go back in time and prevent me from finding out you like Taylor Swift - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, okay!” Dean said. It was his turn to blush a bright red. “And I only like </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her songs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Cas told him smugly. Then because he seemed to want to rub it in, he started singing, “Shake it off, shake it - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, point taken,” Dean said loudly. “We’ll practice staying out of each other’s heads.” It was probably for the best, anyway. Dean had secrets he kept from Cas, too. One in particular that he refused to think about in case Cas caught wind of his brainwaves. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cas couldn’t wait until he perfected keeping Dean out of his head. Not that the whole telepathic connection with his best friend wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>awesome</span>
  </em>
  <span> - it was just that he was also harboring a huge secret from him that would be absolutely mortifying for Dean to find out. And just how terrible must Cas’ luck be like to get a Golden Bond with his crush, only to have it still be unrequited? Maybe Charlie was right. His life definitely felt like the plot to a crappy YA novel. At least in one of those, he’d probably get a happy ending. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas had forced Dean to start reading </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Golden String of Fate</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but that left Cas with little else to do aside from attempt to meditate in the hopes of building a wall around his thoughts. He was starting to suspect that they should ask for help. It wasn’t a common ability, but Professor Barnes was psychic and therefore would probably be able to help them with controlling it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, their telepathy still seemed to need them to be within a few feet of each other, so they were safe while they were across the room, but it was only a matter of time before Cas thought something embarrassing. Like how cute Dean’s freckles are, or how his eyes looked like emeralds suspended in honey, or how his smile sometimes made Cas’ heart skip a beat. Oh god, that would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>mortifying</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Cas was exhausted from policing his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, alright, one chapter down, time for a break,” Dean said, tossing the book onto his desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean, the first chapter is five pages long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Six,” Dean corrected him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shook his head as he rolled his eyes. “You are ridiculous,” he told him, but he slouched out of his perfect posture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to see if the dining hall has any ice cream?” Dean asked, hopping off his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas checked the time. “They’re only going to have the vegan option left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugged. “I’ll add a bunch of fudge. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Cas said. “But you’re reading more of that book when we get back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, when did you turn into such a taskmaster?” he asked, shaking his head, but he was smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas followed him out of the door, but they hardly made it out of the dorm area before running into Principal Mills. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, good,” she said. “I was just on my way to see you two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this mean we don't have first period off anymore?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually,” she said. “I, unfortunately, couldn’t find anyone to fill in for you two during that time slot, so you’ll continue having a free first period.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s face brightened and he looked over at Cas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t start cheering</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Dean settled for an, “Awesome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t celebrate just yet,” Mills told them. “I couldn’t fit your new class into first period, but Professor Singer has agreed to teach you two during eighth period.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dean demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no eighth period,” Cas said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is now,” Mills told them with a slight grimace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome,” Dean said again, though with the opposite intonation. Cas could only agree with his sarcastic sentiment. “Wait, is it every day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll still have the weekends off, I’m not a complete monster,” she told them with a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I mean,” Dean looked over to Cas with a slightly panicked look. “That’s when clubs usually are. And Bo - I mean Professor Singer runs the Future Hunters Club.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, boys,” she said with a sympathetic frown. “But I just couldn’t get the scheduling any other way. You’re just going to have to hang in for a semester.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We understand,’ Cas said, while Dean shouted in his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>We do </span>
  </em>
  <span>not</span>
  <em>
    <span> understand!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Mills said, handing them two pieces of paper. Their new schedules. “Report to Professor Singer’s classroom after your last class tomorrow. Maybe you can convince him to have the meetings on the weekend instead.” And with that, she left, her robes billowing behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Screw vegan ice cream,” Dean said. “We’re going to get pie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas sighed. It was well after curfew, and a school night, but Dean was right. They deserved pie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Jo met them at the entrance after Cas texted them and told them the plan. Dean had tried to invite Sam, but his roommate was a total narc, so he couldn’t make it without all of them getting caught. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is the coast clear?” Dean asked in a whisper as Charlie performed a series of motions with her hands. She had unsurprisingly named the spell, Clear Coast, because it did exactly that: let them know if anyone was around to watch them get into whatever hijinks they had planned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments later, Charlie gave them the thumbs up, so Cas got to work on his own spell, which Dean had dubbed their Invisibility Cloak because he’d just read Harry Potter and the name seemed appropriate, despite the fact that there was no actual cloak and just Cas bending the light around them in a way that made them invisible to the human eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s part was the most tricky because it didn’t involve magic at all. The doors were warded against any magical intrusion, Dean’s Pick-Me lock picking spell included. Luckily, Dean didn’t mind learning things the muggle way, and had perfected the regular old ability to pick pretty much any lock within minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry up,” Jo told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry,” Dean said. “Did you want to try or are you too busy not pulling your weight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move over, then,” she replied. “I’ll show you pulling my - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it,” Dean said, as he picked the final pin. He opened the door with a flourish, just to rub it in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo rolled her eyes, but stepped out first. “I could have done it quicker,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, but do you have your own lock pick set?” Dean asked as he and the others followed her out, Charlie closing the door behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t have needed one,” she said. “I can do it with a bobby pin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes. “Sure,” he said sarcastically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we move this along?” Cas asked them. He was still holding up their Invisibility Cloak, and while not the most tiring spell, he was about to have to shield a whole car until they exited the campus wards, which were ten minutes out even with the way Dean drove. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, sorry,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them hurried across the front grounds until they made it to the parking lot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you always have to park so far?” Charlie asked as they jogged across the lot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Dean said. “The way these animals park, there’s no friggin’ way I’m chancing Baby’s paint job.” And it was true. Leave it to freaking magicians to not give two shits about how to learn things that didn’t involve magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get him started,” Cas said. “His rant about self parking spells lasts a minimum of twenty minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just learn to park like a normal human!” Dean exclaimed. “It’s not hard! They’re freaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>angled parking spots</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, shut up,” Jo said. “I haven’t even started the Muffling spell yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Dean relented. “But just know, I stand by my parking spot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They probably all rolled their eyes at him, Cas for sure since he could feel it over their Bond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo started the muffling spell once they were a few steps out from his car, his beloved ‘67 Chevy Impala. Baby was a beaut, but she was also loud as hell. Luckily, Jo had perfected her Muffling spell years ago to keep them out of trouble in class, and had quickly learned to adapt it to block out the purr of his baby’s engine when Dean had received the car for his sixteenth birthday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were basically a well-oiled sneaking out machine at this point. Not that they did it excessively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got the spell going?” Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo nodded, so they all piled into Baby and Dean brought her to life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only bad thing about the Academy was how far it was from everything. Dean got it, he did. A school where a bunch of kids are learning magic is best placed out in the boonies where anything that might go awry can be contained, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It took thirty minutes to get anywhere, and that was with Dean driving, which meant a solid forty-five for anyone else in the driver’s seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily it only took ten minutes for Cas and Jo to be able to drop their spells. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That actually wasn’t that bad,” Jo said. “Usually I have to focus extra hard because Dean’s car sounds like a race track, but I’m not even tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the Bonds,” Cas told her. “They help amplify our magic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Charlie said. “I thought magic was easier because you had two reserves to draw on instead of one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shrugged. “That’s part of it, but the Bonds themselves help. A pure connection with another being opens you up to connections to the world at large. And the world is full of magic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s sappy as hell,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s sweet,” Charlie said, looking over at Jo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, Dean’s right,” Jo replied. “That’s sappy as hell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie rolled her eyes. “How do you know that, anyway, Cas? I mean, me and Jo are the ones in the class about Bonds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Singer gave me a book about it. Well, it’s about Golden Bonds specifically, but all Bonds are the same at their core. Golden Bonds are just the purest form.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that mean?” Jo asked. “How is one Bond more pure than another?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shrugged and turned in his seat to face them. “It’s just what the book said.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you just had a stronger Bond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We do, it’s just that it’s stronger because it’s more… complete.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Complete?” Dean asked, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to shoot Cas a questioning look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you’d already know all of this if you had finished the book.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I had finished the book, we wouldn’t be on our way to pie,” Dean replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why Golden Bonds are usually, you know…” Charlie said, trailing off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shot another quick look at Cas, though this time it was with a grimace. It was both exhausting  and excruciating trying to hide a crush with a Golden Bond, and he really didn’t appreciate having the thought thrown in his face. Especially with Cas close enough to clue in to his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie, you can’t just say shit like that,” Jo told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she said. “I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>usually</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And I could have meant anything! You’re the one who said romantic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I didn’t, idiot,” Jo told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Charlie said, playing the last five seconds back in her head. “Well, I mean... “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Usually doesn’t mean always</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas’ voice popped into Dean’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like Cas was trying to rub salt in his open wound. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I know buddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, well now that the mood has been sufficiently killed,” Jo said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” Charlie interjected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Dean said. “This just means I’m going to awkwardly change the subject back to magicians not knowing how to freaking drive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas turned around in his seat to glare at her. “Thanks, Charlie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” she said again, but Dean was already off on his rant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosie’s Diner was a fifties themed diner that was popular among the students from the Academy. It was cheesy as hell, but at least they didn’t make their waiters and waitresses act ridiculously like in some other themed restaurants. Cas had only been to one other themed restaurant before he had come to the Academy and met Dean, but the Burger Palace’s insistence on their waitstaff referring to their patrons as either ‘my liege’ or ‘my lady’ was cringey at best. And that had been Cas’ favorite restaurant, so he was being generous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them took a booth near the front windows. The diner was a twenty-four hour affair, but it was still pretty slow with the late hour on a weeknight, so a waitress came by fairly quickly to take their order. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I get a slice of apple pie for here, and a slice of banana cream to go?” Dean asked her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing,” the young woman told him. “And you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you still have any chocolate peanut butter swirl pie left?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We sure do,” she told him, marking it down on her notepad. She turned to Jo and Charlie who were still looking at a menu even though they’d been there enough to have it memorized. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to split the sundae with the works,” Charlie told her with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it,” the waitress told her with a smile of her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sundae?” Dean asked Charlie, aghast. “We invited you out for pie!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Jo both rolled their eyes, Cas barely keeping his in check. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a free country, Winchester,” Jo told him. “And you’re not the czar of desserts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People would be happier if I were,” Dean retorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, children,” Charlie said, heading off whatever dumb spat Dean and Jo were about to start. “Why’d you invite us out for pie anyway? Cas’ birthday isn’t until next week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled. It’s not like Charlie had ever forgotten his birthday before, but it still warmed him to know his friends thought about him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Dean said. “We wouldn’t celebrate Cas’ birthday on a whim like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That warmed Cas even further, and he tried hard to tamp the feeling down lest Dean feel it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Dean continued. “It’s because Mills told us we finally got our new class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh boo hoo,” Jo said. “Now you can’t sleep in anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually,” Cas said. “We can. She has created an eighth period for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo and Charlie both grimaced. “Okay, that does kind of suck,” Jo admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least you still get to sleep in, though,” Charlie said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugged. “I guess,” he said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am actually kind of happy that we get to continue to sleep in,” Cas said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That got a small laugh out of Dean. “Yeah, I guess a dumb eighth period isn’t the worst thing that could happen to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it’s with Professor Singer,” Cas told them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, what?” Jo said. “And you’re complaining? Dude, here I was feeling sorry for you for half a second.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Singer loves you two,” Charlie added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” Dean said. “Look, Bobby’s my favorite, but it’s not like he plays favorites with the students.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ha</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Jo said. Even Cas had to admit that was slightly ridiculous. Dean was obviously his favorite student, which was understandable, since he was a family friend of Dean’s. But, Jo could lighten up a little on the sarcasm front since she was, too. In fact, Professor Singer probably liked all four of them, but he and Charlie more by proximity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, fine,” Dean said. “But you know Bobby’s harder on you if he likes you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He just wants us to reach our potential, Dean,” Cas told him. He actually appreciated it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rolled his eyes. “Dude, you know we’re going to have so much more work now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m starting to feel slightly sorry for you again,” Jo said. “He does love to dole out the work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See?” Dean exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll be fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just let me have my wallowing until after pie</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Jo said. “What does this mean for FHC?” Future Hunter’s Club. Cas should have known Jo would be just as upset as Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Moved to Saturdays if we can convince Bobby,” Dean replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Jo groaned. “Your stupid Bond is ruining </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> life now, too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to be such a burden,” Cas said and Dean could feel him internally rolling his eyes at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, that does suck,” Charlie said. “But at least the class is with Singer and not Adler or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jo said. “We’re focusing on </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> misery now. FHC is canceled until further notice. This sucks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Charlie said. “Bobby likes that hunting club as much as you guys. He’ll for sure still have it on the weekend. Besides, that looks good on a transcript, but it’s not like Singer’s not going to give us glowing recommendations for whatever hunting programs we apply to. You’re literally basically his step daughter. And you know his word goes far. He’s like famous-ish in the hunting world, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Famous-ish?” Jo asked her, a teasing smirk planted firmly on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Charlie said. “I’m sorry I don’t know ‘hunting lingo’. He used to be one of the best and that means he’s friends with like every head of every hunting program. We’ll get in anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will?” Jo asked with a slight raise to her brows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so,” Charlie said. “I’ve been looking into them, and I know it’s far, but there’s one in upstate New York that I really want to go to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Jo asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I know you said you’d rather stay around here, but New York is the only program with a focus on research and tech.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to be a hunter?” Jo asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie shrugged. “Is that not the plan? I mean, you and Dean have been talking about hunting since we met. I thought it was just sort of a given.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jo said, and Cas noticed that a slight pink tinge had touched her cheeks. “Yeah, that’s the plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’ll keep looking, and I’ll obviously ask Singer about it, but would New York - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“New York is fine,” Jo told her. “If there’s nothing closer.” She shot Charlie a rare smile, one which Charlie returned tenfold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their desserts came then, and Cas could practically feel Dean salivating over their Bond. But that was nothing compared to the feeling he got when Dean took his first bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I freaking love pie,” Dean said, taking a second bite before he was even finished chewing his first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can tell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean flushed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, well, shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smoothe,” Cas told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Charlie said. “No telepathy in front of others. It’s rude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Cas told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not always on purpose,” Dean added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That one </span>
  </em>
  <span>was</span>
  <em>
    <span> though,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas told him. Dean laughed in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys!” Charlie dropped some ice cream on the table as she flung her hands up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Cas told her again, this time bowing his head to give the illusion of shame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Dean just shot him a pie-filled grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day Dean and Cas trudged their way back to Singer’s classroom as the rest of the school rushed the opposite way, but not before craning their necks to stare at them as they passed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bobby better not give us extra work</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean said, glaring as a particularly young looking student tripped over themselves while doing a double take. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas kept his thoughts to himself, though he was fairly certain Singer </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be giving them extra work. Extra reading at the very least. He had decided to just ignore everyone else, keeping his eyes focused directly in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello again,” Singer said as they walked into his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They mumbled their own greetings in return. They usually took seats around the middle in their Spells and Sigils class, but that would feel awkward in the empty classroom, so they both merely paused at their usual seats before continuing to the front of the class. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Bobby said. “Did you two read the book I gave you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dean said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re half right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shot him an annoyed look. “I haven’t finished it, yet,” Dean continued. “But Cas just couldn’t put it down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, at least one of you does the work,” Singer said, standing up from his desk and coming around to lean against the front of it. “Now, has your plan for the future changed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hunting</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas told him, while out loud he said, “No, sir. We still want to be hunters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Singer said. “You two will make a damn good pair. You would’ve before, too, but now I figure you’ll be damn near unstoppable. Has the telepathy kicked in yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dean asked again, this time adding a worried glance towards Cas as if Cas didn’t feel his rush of adrenaline alongside his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Telepathy?” Cas asked, trying to keep his cool on the outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, reading each other’s minds?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought that only happened sometimes,” Cas said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happens sometimes with regular Bonds, but it always happens with a golden one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But the book you gave - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is just a stepping stone,” Singer said. “And it only covers known Golden Bonds and their abilities. I’ve been doing some extra research on the nature of Bonds themselves. Even if every Golden Bond didn’t announce they had a telepathic connection, don’t mean they didn’t have one. Or the potential for one anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I think the jig is up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas told Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Golden String of Fate </span>
  </em>
  <span>says,” Singer continued, “your Bond is just a more complete version of anyone else’s Bond. Connects body, mind, soul, heart. All of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas blushed at the thought of his and Dean’s bodies being connected. He hoped that Dean was too busy being preoccupied with his own thoughts to notice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll come in handy in hunting,” he went on. “The stronger the Bond in hunting, the better your chances are out there. So what I’m here to help you do is strengthen that Bond up as much as possible. We’re going to skip all that feelings crap that Professor Hanscum insists on, since I figure you two are pretty set in your Bond already. Especially if your last homework assignment was anything to go by.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Dean asked. Dean never got bad grades, but he was never top of the class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Singer told them. “Never seen work so cleanly integrated between two partners. It was like you were sharing a brain but retaining your own styles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas felt pleased, but it was overshadowed by the pride he felt coming from Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” he went on. “Let’s get started.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had them turn their seats to face each other. “Now, I want one of you to think something really loudly </span>
  <em>
    <span>at </span>
  </em>
  <span>the other. It may not happen today, but I just want to see how much work we have ahead of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean and Cas looked at each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, should we tell him, then?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p><em><span>I really don’t see how we’ll keep this a secret from him any longer.</span></em> <em><span>Perhaps he won’t tell anyone else if we ask nicely?</span></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Here’s hoping</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything?” Singer asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, actually,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve had the ability for a while now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought so,” Singer said, his beard twitching with a hidden smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dean asked. “How’d you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two ain’t as smooth as you think you are. You’re always staring at each other. And no offense, Dean, but you’ve got a face that just says what you’re thinking. You might want to work on that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does everyone know?” Dean asked. “We were actually trying to keep it on the DL.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Singer looked back and forth between them with a furrow in his brow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The stares are bad enough now,” Dean told him. “If Becky Rosen gets wind that we’re telepathically Bonded, she’ll start following us to the bathroom again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are singled out enough as it is, Professor. Please don’t tell anyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His bead twitched downward in a frown this time. “Alright,” he said after a while. “I guess there are some downsides to a Golden Bond, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely,” they said together. And Cas wasn’t just talking about the added scrutiny from all sides. It was so hard keeping his mind focused on </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> thinking about how Dean’s laugh sounded like heaven, or how his smile made Cas’ heart swell inside his chest. And that was just aside from the excruciating knowledge that despite the fact that they should be romantically involved by all accounts, they never would be. A cruel joke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there a way to keep out of each other’s heads?” Cas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t help you with that, unfortunately,” he told them. “But I know someone who can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor Barnes?” Cas asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Singer nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw man,” Dean said. “Do we really have to tell someone else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be fair,” Cas said, turning to Dean. “She probably already knows. She is psychic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, I’ll ask her if she’s free sometime next week to help you two out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, more classes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean lamented. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a truly mortifying classroom experience with Professor Barnes where she taught Dean and Cas to build up walls around their thoughts (she was one for teasing, and being a psychic, knew exactly how to embarrass the most effectively), Cas’ birthday arrived. And with plenty of fanfare, thanks to Dean. </p><p>Dean knew that Cas’ mom never made much of birthdays, or any holiday for that matter, which Dean found just an awful shame. That was why Dean set himself an alarm for early in the morning, making sure to charm his clock to ring only for him and got to work. </p><p>By the time Cas woke up, the room was already filled with unpoppable balloons and glimmering streamers, neither of which would disappear for a week if Dean had managed to get the hand movements done correctly. He was pretty sure he had, he’d triple checked his work. </p><p>“What is all this?” Cas asked, pushing some of the multi colored balloons aside to find Dean standing in the middle of their room with a huge grin on his face. </p><p>“Happy birthday, Cas!” Dean exclaimed. He had considered getting a blow horn to really commemorate the situation, but ultimately decided against it. In the morning, that much loud noise would be nothing but annoying, even if it was celebratory. </p><p>A shy smile came to Cas’ face. “You didn’t have to do all of this.”</p><p>“Uh, of course I did,” Dean told him. “What kind of Golden Bondmate would I be if I didn’t?”</p><p>“Probably still a normal one,” Cas said, trying to wade through the balloons to get to his wardrobe. Dean’s first dozen or so balloons had trouble retaining their ability to float, though Dean had nailed it on the last three dozen. </p><p>“Aw, don’t be grumpy on your birthday.”</p><p>“It’s morning,” he grumbled. </p><p>“True,” Dean said. “But it’s also your birthday, on a Saturday, so wake up quick. We’ve got plans.”</p><p>“We do?” Cas asked.</p><p>Dean nodded proudly.</p><p>“How’d you keep this a secret?”</p><p>“It’s honestly been a nightmare,” Dean told him. “I had to sneak notes to Charlie, so we’re going to have to help make her birthday super awesome, too. In repayment.”</p><p>“Well,” Cas said, and Dean could feel how pleased he was, even though he wasn’t showing it. Having a Golden Bond was pretty sweet in regards to finally knowing what Cas was feeling. Dean liked to think that over the course of their friendship he had developed the ability to decipher Cas’ stoic reactions, but sometimes his face was just made of stone. It was nice to get confirmation that he was mostly right. “Is the first part of the plan coffee?”</p><p>Dean laughed. “Yeah, dude. Let’s get you some caffeine.”</p><p>Charlie and Jo were already in the dining hall when they got there.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Cas!” they intoned together. It was good to see it wasn’t just him and Cas that were creepily mind melding then. </p><p>“Thank you,” he replied, taking a seat across from them at the table they had taken. </p><p>“I’ll go grab you some coffee,” Dean told him, patting him on the shoulder. </p><p>“I’ll go with you,” Charlie said. “I’m all out. Want anything, Jo?”</p><p>“Grab me another muffin,” she told her. “Chocolate.”</p><p>Charlie flashed her a thumbs up and hurried after Dean. </p><p>“So did you do it yet?” she asked him excitedly once they were out of earshot. “Oh, wait, can he read your mind from here?”</p><p>Dean shook his head. “No on both counts.”</p><p>“What?” she asked. “Dean, his birthday is today!”</p><p>“I know,” Dean replied. “But do you have any idea how hard it is to plan surprises for someone that can read your mind at any given second? I’ve been staying up late each night to work on it because our beds are barely far apart enough that we can’t read each other.”</p><p>She grimaced. “Yikes,” she told him. </p><p>“Look, I’ll definitely be able to do it before we leave,” he told her, grabbing two coffee mugs from the stack on the buffet table and filling them up. “I created the spell, I just need to ask Bobby for some reinforced spell glass. Maybe twenty minutes to complete the actual spell.” And hope it works. He poured a splash of creamer in his along with two scoops of sugar. Cas liked his black, though, the weirdo. </p><p>“How are you going to disappear on him for half an hour on his birthday?”</p><p>“I was hoping you and Jo could distract him? Maybe get Meg and Hannah in on it? I mean, he’s not an idiot, he’s going to know I’m up to something,” Dean said as they walked over to where the pastries were. “But he won’t know what it is.”</p><p>Charlie nodded with a shrug as she found a chocolate muffin. Dean picked out a cinnamon swirl and blueberry for himself and Cas. But when Charlie began walking back to their table, Dean remained where he was. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” she asked, pausing once she realized he wasn’t following her. </p><p>“Is it lame?” he asked her. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“My gift,” he clarified. The idea had begun to form the first day in Hanscum’s class, remembering when they met and sparks flew. “Is it too…. Cheesy?”</p><p>Charlie got a teasing smile. “It is a little cheesy.”</p><p>“Oh god.”</p><p>“But in a good way!” Charlie quickly added. “It’s cheesy in the best way. It’s heartfelt.”</p><p>Dean bit his lip. “Is it... “ he sighed. “Do you think it’s, like, romantic?”</p><p>Charlie blushed but she forced the smile off of her face. “Umm…”</p><p>“Oh god,” Dean said again. “This is going to be a disaster. Maybe I should just tell him his present is going out to the city.”</p><p>Charlie put the muffin down to grab him by his shoulders. “Hey,” she said. “Cas is going to love the present. You need to stop freaking out. I mean, would it really be so bad if it was... you know…”</p><p>“Yes,” Dean said with emphasis. “Golden Bonds don’t have to be romantic.”</p><p>“Okay,” Charlie said with a roll of her eyes. “Only that they all have been before.”</p><p>But Dean shook his head. “Just drop it. Cas needs his coffee.”</p><p>Charlie tried to hide a smirk, but followed Dean as he struggled to walk off in a huff while holding two coffee mugs with one hand and balancing two muffins on a single plate in the other. </p><p>“Jeez, what took you two so long?” Jo asked. “Did you have to drop the ring off at Mordor before grabbing my muffin?”</p><p>“What a nerd,” Dean told her as he placed Cas’ coffee in front of him. </p><p>“Dean, you like Lord of the Rings,” Charlie told him. </p><p>“I know,” he replied. “But I seem to remember <em> someone </em>,” he gave a pointed glance towards Jo, “calling me a nerd for it.”</p><p>“Well, you are a nerd for it,” Jo said. “I got the knowledge through osmosis. It’s what happens when your Bondmate rereads the series once a year. And has been your roommate since the beginning of school. And talks about it incessantly - “</p><p>“Alright, jeez,” Charlie said. “Why drag me into this?”</p><p>“Because you’re the queen nerd,” Jo told her. </p><p>Charlie smiled and shrugged. “I can live with that.”</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes. He didn’t need the ability to read Charlie’s mind to know she was imagining putting that on a shirt. </p><p>Dean turned his attention to his muffin, taking a huge bite of it before turning to see that Cas had already drunk half of his coffee. </p><p><em> So </em> , Dean told him. <em> I’ve got to go see Bobby about something real quick before we leave </em>.</p><p><em> Sure, just let me finish my coffee </em>, Cas replied. </p><p><em> No! </em> Dean said. <em> Uh, I mean. It’s cool. It’s family stuff, it’ll be boring. Why don’t you find Meg and Hannah? Let them know we’re leaving at ten. </em></p><p>Cas gave him a weird look. <em> ...Okay </em>. </p><p><em> Okay, cool. </em>Dean swallowed down a large portion of his coffee, scalding his mouth and trying not to choke on it. </p><p>Cas snorted as he watched him. “Are you okay?”</p><p><em> Fine </em>, Dean replied telepathically because he was pretty sure if he opened his mouth he would choke. </p><p><em> Uh-huh </em>. </p><p>“Be back guys,” Dean said to the table at large. Jo and Charlie looked up from their discussion on just what being queen of the nerds meant, Jo with a confused frown and Charlie with a knowing smirk. </p><p>Dean wished he could telepathically communicate with Charlie to tell her to <em> shut up </em>, but he had to settle for flashing her a glare, before standing up from the table. He grabbed his muffin and walked quickly from the dining hall, running into Sammy on his way out. </p><p>“Where’s Cas?” he asked him. </p><p>“Still eating,” Dean said. “I gotta go see Bobby.” He began walking and then turned back quickly. “Oh, I told him I’m meeting Bobby for family stuff, so make something up if he asks.”</p><p>“What?” Sam said. “Like what?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Dean said. “You’re a smart kid.”</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m going to make it embarrassing,” he told him. </p><p>“Whatever, dude,” Dean said, too preoccupied to worry about being embarrassed. “Oh, and we’re leaving at ten, so be ready.”</p><p>“Oh, wait,” Sam said. </p><p>Dean groaned as he turned back again. “What? I’m kind of in a hurry.”</p><p>“Can I bring someone?”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“A friend,” Sam said evasively. </p><p>“Whatever,” Dean said. “There’s no room in my car for more than you, though, so you’re going to have to take it up with Meg.”</p><p>“Aw, what, Dean! Can’t you ask her - “</p><p>“Sammy, in a hurry,” Dean said as he began his brisk pace towards Bobby’s office again. “Ask Meg or the answer is no. I’m not putting a magical extension on Baby - “</p><p>“But - “</p><p>“<em> No </em>,” Dean called over his shoulder. He heard Sam grumble some more, but he didn’t wait around to hear just how he was being insulted by his little brother. He hustled his way to Bobby’s office, hoping he’d be there this early on a Saturday. He usually was, he liked to keep early office hours on the weekends. Dean heavily suspected it was so that no one would go to them, but he couldn’t prove it. </p><p>Dean ignored the gawking looks as he went. He was used to them by now, but this time they seemed more blatant, though he supposed that was because he was without his perpetual partner in crime. </p><p>He ran the last two hallways, since this area of the Academy was deserted. He was out of breath by the time he made it to Bobby’s office, who luckily, was already there. </p><p>Bobby had his coffee cup halfway to his mouth, but he was staring at Dean with a face somewhere between concern and amusement. </p><p>“Hey, Bobby,” Dean said, trying to catch his breath. “Have a favor to ask.” He grabbed a stitch in his side. </p><p>“You alright, there, son?” Bobby asked him. </p><p>Dean nodded, taking a deep breath as he walked over to Bobby’s desk. </p><p>“Where’s your other half?”</p><p>“It’s his birthday,” Dean replied. </p><p>“So, you ditched him?” Bobby furrowed his brow. </p><p>“Just need to get him a present.”</p><p>“Ah,” Bobby said, finally putting his coffee down. “Hence the favor, I’m assuming.”</p><p>Dean nodded. “Would you happen to have any reinforced spell glass?”</p><p>The furrow in Bobby’s brow became more pronounced. “What do you need that for?”</p><p>“The present,” Dean said. Hadn’t they just established this?</p><p>“Spelled glass is some powerful stuff. What the hell kind of present you giving him?”</p><p>“A cheesy one, apparently.”</p><p>Bobby held his hand out. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m not giving you the glass unless you have solid spellwork, and I know you ain’t giving Cas a shard of glass.”</p><p>Dean pulled out the papers he had stuffed into his back pocket this morning in a rush and handed them over. </p><p>Bobby gave a low whistle as he looked them over. “Damn, son. You did this without Cas?”</p><p>“Yeah, why? Did I make a mistake?” Dean’s stomach dropped to his shoes. Of course he made a friggin’ mistake. </p><p>“No,” Bobby said. “This is just some… advanced work you’ve done, here.”</p><p>“Oh,” Dean said, a blush tingeing his cheeks. </p><p>“Where the hell is this sort of attention to detail in your work when you’re in my class?”</p><p>Dean winced. “Uh…”</p><p>“Well, get to it,” Bobby said, handing him the papers back. He got up and opened a cabinet in the corner of the room, coming back with a small vial. “Will this work?”</p><p>Dean smiled. “It’s perfect, Bobby, thanks.”</p><p>“Sure, don’t mention it,” Bobby replied. He sat back down at his desk and picked his coffee back up. “Just know I’m expecting that caliber of work from you from now on.”</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>--</p><p>Cas knew that Dean’s reason for visiting Bobby was not a family matter. His hunch was confirmed when Sam came over and announced that Dean had gone to pick up his prescription for genital warts that his dad had sent to Bobby so that Dean wouldn’t be embarrassed at the mail office. He could have come up with something more believable. Constipation medication, Cas could believe having seen Dean’s diet these past years. </p><p>Cas wasn’t worried, however. He figured it was something to do with his birthday. How Dean had planned this day in secrecy was still beyond him, though now that he was thinking about it, Dean had been passing an awful lot of notes to Charlie lately. Cas had just figured they were talking about their latest pop culture obsession, which varied week to week, and which Cas usually had little interest in. </p><p>And if anything, it was nice having some time away from him. Not that Cas wouldn’t be pathetically happy in Dean’s presence for the rest of his existence, but it was nice not having to police his thoughts. And he and Dean hadn’t been away from each other since school started. It was time for a small break. </p><p>So, really, he wasn’t worried. Not until there was a weird sort of tingle that went from his head to his gut. It was similar to how it felt when Dean used magic, though Cas had just barely been able to pinpoint that feeling during their daily classes while he was on the lookout for it. Every time either one of them used magic, the spell buzzed through their connection, gathering as much magic as it needed as it went. But this was… <em> off </em>. It was that same buzzing feeling, but stronger, and… The only way he could think to describe it was like the moment before glass shattered from high frequency. </p><p>Cas stood in the middle of his conversation with Meg and Hannah and took off at a run. He’d feel bad about that later, although Meg had been in the midst of telling him what a shame it was that his Bond with Dean was golden, so he didn’t feel <em> that </em> bad. He’d apologize to Hannah later, though. </p><p>Cas knew Dean was in Bobby’s office, though he was sure that if he didn’t, he’d have been able to find him even without his locator ring. He could just feel him. </p><p>He ran, ignoring the inquisitive looks he got, the buzzy, <em> wrong </em> feeling spurring his feet to move ever faster. </p><p>And then the feeling stopped. His Bond was still intact, he could feel it and Dean at the other end, but he hardly slowed his pace. <em> Something </em> had happened and he needed to figure out what. </p><p>He skidded to a halt in front of Bobby’s office. “Dean!” he said urgently.</p><p>“Cas!” Dean shouted, jumping nearly a foot in the air, fumbling something in his hand before hiding it behind his back. “What the hell man!”</p><p>Cas narrowed his eyes. “What were you doing?”</p><p>“Jeez, nosy, it’s none of your business.”</p><p>“Dean, I felt... “ He agitatedly gestured towards his chest with swirling motions. </p><p>“You felt that?” Dean asked sheepishly. </p><p>“<em> Yes </em>,” he said. “It felt like our Bond was breaking.”</p><p>“It wasn’t breaking,” Dean assured him quickly, “It was just a big spell. I’m sorry it freaked you out.”</p><p>Cas’ eyes narrowed even further. It was a full ten more seconds before he even noticed Professor Singer sitting behind his desk. </p><p>“Don’t mind me,” he told Cas. “But don’t beat him up too much. He was doing a pretty big spell, but I was supervising.” He grabbed a pen. “It is interesting that you felt it from that far. What did it feel like?”</p><p>“Oh, uh…” Cas said. </p><p>“Bobby, <em> please </em>,” Dean said. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We’re not an experiment,” Dean told him.</p><p>“You ever think I need to know as much about your Bond as possible to help you?”</p><p>“Well, it’s not school either,” Dean told him. “Interrogate us on Monday. Come on, Cas.” He walked over and began leading the way out the door. </p><p>“This the thanks I get?” Singer asked. </p><p>“Thank you, Bobby,” Dean called, already halfway out the door. </p><p>“Um, thank you,” Cas added, before following. </p><p>“Happy birthday, Castiel,” Singer called after him. </p><p>Cas poked his head back into his office. “Thank you, sir.”</p><p>Bobby dismissed him with a wave of his hand, so Cas quickly caught up with Dean. </p><p>“Okay, but what was that, really?”</p><p>“Just a big spell,” Dean replied.</p><p>“Dean - “</p><p>“God, Cas, drop it, okay? You’ll find out later.”</p><p>Cas paused. “Oh. Is it for me?”</p><p>“Duh, dude,” Dean told him. “Stop ruining it.”</p><p>Cas smiled. He could be patient. </p><p>--</p><p>By half past ten they were in Dean’s car. Dean had toyed with the idea of blindfolding him, but Charlie talked him out of it, thank goodness. Cas didn’t know how long it would take to get wherever they were going. All he knew is that Meg and Hannah were meeting them there. </p><p>“I can’t even have a hint?” Cas asked after twenty minutes on the road. </p><p>“Dude, it’s a surprise,” Dean told him. “Just relax and enjoy the music.” Dean leaned forward and turned up the volume. </p><p>“Shouldn’t we be listening to Cas’ favorite music since it’s his birthday?” Jo piped up from the backseat. </p><p>“Are you complaining about my taste in music, Joanna Beth?”</p><p>Cas covered up his laugh with a fake cough. He always brought out Jo’s full name any time she’d actually struck a nerve. </p><p>“No,” Jo told him. “Just pointing out that you and Cas <em> do </em> actually have some differences.”</p><p>“What?” Dean actually turned around to shoot her a look in the backseat. Cas was thankfully used to Dean’s general disregard for keeping his eyes on the road. Cas would suspect that Dean had actually charmed his car to drive itself, if he didn’t complain at least once a week about magicians using magic on cars. He firmly believed in the ingenuity of muggles on the car front. “Cas loves Zeppelin,” Dean told her, thankfully turning back to the road. “Don’t you, Cas?”</p><p>“Of course, Dean,” Cas replied. It was true. Cas did like Led Zeppelin, though the <em> amount </em> Dean liked to listen to them and his other cassette tapes did make Cas somewhat reluctant to listen to them on his own volition. </p><p>“Whatever, dude,” Jo said. “I tried.”</p><p><em> You </em> do <em> like Zeppelin, don’t you? </em> Dean asked him over their Bond. Cas could feel anxious waves coming off of him.</p><p><em> Yes, I do </em>, Cas replied, sending his amusement along with it. </p><p><em> Okay, </em> he said <em> , because we can change it if you want. It’s your day, man. </em></p><p>Cas turned to look at him with a warm smile. <em> I want to keep it </em>, he told him. Not because he particularly liked this track, but because he knew the smile it would earn him. And not a second later, Dean took his eyes off the road again to shoot him a wide grin, pride and joy just radiating off of him. Cas loved that smile, and that went double when it was directed at him. It made him feel like someone was pouring gasoline over the fire already raging in his heart. </p><p><em> Although, </em> Cas went on. <em> I wouldn’t say no to some Taylor Swift </em>.</p><p>“Cas!” Dean shouted, his cheeks turning red before Cas’ eyes</p><p>Cas just cackled in response. “I’m only joking.”</p><p>“Dude, <em> not funny </em>.”</p><p>“It’s pretty funny.”</p><p>“What’s pretty funny?” Charlie asked, poking her head between them. “I thought we agreed no mind melding while others are present! It’s rude!”</p><p><em> You are not telling her </em>, Dean told him furiously. </p><p><em> I’m not telling her your lame secret, don’t worry </em>.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Cas told her. </p><p>“Cas,” she said in a tone that let him know she knew he was lying. </p><p>“He’s the birthday boy, Charlie,” Dean told her. “You can’t be mad at him.”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes and shot both of them a glare. “Fine. But please have all future conversations out loud.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jo added. “We like making fun of Dean just as much as you, Cas.”</p><p>Everyone but Dean laughed. </p><p>“You know, if it wasn’t Cas’ birthday, I’d consider turning this car around.”</p><p>“Jeez, okay, <em> dad </em>,” Jo said. </p><p>“You guys all suck,” Dean said over their renewed laughter. </p><p><em> Just think of it as an extra birthday present for me </em>, Cas told him. </p><p>Dean rolled his eyes, but he seemed appeased. </p><p>“Aw, cheer up,” Charlie said. “If you think our teasing is bad, just think about how poor Sam is doing in Meg’s car.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jo agreed. “The poor sap even brought a date.”</p><p>Cas could feel Dean’s mood lift. </p><p>“You’re right,” Dean said. “I wish I could be a fly on that wall.”</p><p>“Be careful what you wish for,” Charlie told him. “She’d swat you down.”</p><p>They all laughed at that. </p><p>--</p><p>Turns out Cas’ birthday surprise was a trip to the lake. It was the perfect day for it, too. Fall was coming in, but the summer heat was still clinging to the air.</p><p>“I didn’t bring my bathing suit,” Cas told Dean as he got out of the car. </p><p>Dean rolled his eyes. “Come on, Cas, give me some credit.” He walked around to the trunk and opened it up. There was a cooler and three large beach bags. Cas could see his own swim trunks folded neatly on top of the bag in the middle. </p><p>“Sunscreen?” Cas asked.</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes again, reaching into the side pocket of one of the bags and pulled a bottle of sunscreen out. “SPF fifty, to protect that delicate skin of yours.”</p><p>“I have more of a tan than you,” Cas told him. </p><p>“Uh, cancer doesn’t care how tan you are, Cas.”</p><p>“Actually,” Charlie said, coming around to help unload the trunk. “It probably does. Sun damage never goes away. At least, that’s what I saw on that commercial where they look at you under that fancy camera.”</p><p>Dean pointed at her. “Just furthers my point.”</p><p>Cas snorted and shook his head. </p><p>“And don’t complain about a high SPF,” Charlie told him. “Your favorite ginger needs all the help she can get.” She grabbed the sunscreen from Cas and shook it. </p><p>--</p><p>The others arrived about fifteen minutes later, Sam trailing awkwardly behind Meg and Hannah with his date, Ruby, in tow. She was a pretty, dark haired girl with a scowl to rival Meg’s. </p><p>They spent their time lounging, swimming, and eating. Dean had even managed to fit a cake into the cooler beneath the sandwiches and sodas. </p><p>They stayed until after the sun set, watching the full moon’s reflection on meager waves. </p><p>“Did you have a good birthday, Cas?” Dean asked him, a crooked smile on his face. His cheeks had gotten sunburnt, but mostly he’d just gotten more freckles. </p><p>“Very,” Cas told him. He felt so full. Of food, of friendship, of laughter. “Thank you.”</p><p>Dean ducked his head, and Cas knew he was blushing, though he couldn’t see it behind his sunburn. “Well, I’ve got one more present for you.”</p><p>Cas had almost forgotten about that morning in Bobby’s office, the weird feeling from Dean’s large spell. He held his hand out eagerly. </p><p>“Uh,” Dean looked over at everyone else, laying back on their towels and chatting. Charlie was throwing chips at Jo, who retaliated with pretzels. Sam and Ruby had taken their towels a little further away and were talking in hushed tones with each other. Meg and Hannah were talking about something, but Meg kept looking over at them every few minutes. “Maybe we can go somewhere else?”</p><p>Cas furrowed his brow and cocked his head to the side in puzzlement. “Is it a secret?”</p><p>“Um, well…” He shook his head and stood up. “Just come on.”</p><p>Cas narrowed his eyes, but in curiosity, letting Dean help him to his feet. </p><p>“Where are you two going?” Meg called.</p><p>Cas could feel embarrassment coming off of Dean in waves, so he turned and said, “We’ll be right back,” in lieu of answering.</p><p>Dean led them far enough away that they wouldn’t be heard, and then found a small patch of trees to hide behind. He was still a ball of anxiety, so Cas smiled at him encouragingly. Cas wanted to know just what this present could be to make Dean so nervous. </p><p>Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Okay,” he said. “This might be super cheesy, but, uh…” He reached into his pocket and pulled something out in his fist. </p><p>Cas could see a leather cord hanging down, so he assumed it was a necklace of some sort, but he couldn’t see the pendant on it. Maybe it matched the one Dean wore around his own neck? The small head with horns that was said to protect its wearer. Sam had gotten it for him before he went to the Academy as a goodbye gift, and Cas knew that Dean treasured it, though he would never admit it to Sam. </p><p>Dean held it out, so Cas put his hand out to take it. </p><p>“Just,” Dean said before actually handing it over. “It’s okay if you don’t like it. I won’t be offended.”</p><p>“Dean.”</p><p>“I know, it’s just, it is kind of cheesy and maybe lame, so it’s okay if you don’t -”</p><p>“<em> Dean </em>.” Cas shook the hand he still held out. </p><p>“Right,” Dean shook his head a bit and took another deep breath before dropping the object onto Cas’ open palm.</p><p>It was bright, so bright he immediately squinted, waiting for his eyes to adjust before inspecting it further. Once his eyes stopped screaming, he brought it up to eye level. At the end of the leather cord was a small, corked vial, but inside… </p><p>
  
</p><p>Cas could feel tears blurring his vision and he told himself it was from the contrast of the golden vial to the darkness of the night around them, though it was a lie. Inside the vial were dozens of glowing, golden sparks, flying around, bouncing into the glass and off of each other. “Dean,” Cas breathed softly. </p><p>Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I said it was cheesy,” he told Cas. “It’s just, you know… I just wanted you to remember that you’ve always got me. That sparks flew when we met because, well…” Cas could feel Dean’s embarrassment heavy in the air between them as well as through his Bond. “Because.”</p><p>Cas wrapped his hand around the vial, it was warm to the touch and Cas could detect a slight buzzing coming from it. “Is this…?”</p><p>Dean nodded. “I didn’t mean for you to feel it,” he said. “I just took a teeny bit off the Bond, like a cheek swab - wait - that sounds gross - it’s not - “</p><p>“I love it,” Cas told him. He took the cord and carefully pulled it over his head. He looked down at the vial glowing on his chest and then covered it with his hand. Right over his heart. “Thank you.”</p><p>Dean shrugged like it was nothing, but Cas could feel his relief like it was palpable. “Yeah, you’re welcome, buddy.”</p><p>Silence fell between them, broken only by the sound of the breeze through the leaves and on the ripples of the water. Even their minds seemed quiet, filled only with the soft buzz of their Bond. </p><p>Cas could have stayed like that forever, perfectly comfortable staring into his best friend’s eyes glinting in the moonlight for all of eternity. He could feel similar sentiments over their Bond. </p><p>The longer they stayed like that, the heavier the air between them felt. Things were shifting, subtly, but steadily. They were headed for something.</p><p>But then Dean cleared his throat. “Maybe we should get back,” he said in a husky voice, as if they’d been there a thousand years and forgotten how to speak.</p><p>Cas nodded, though he wanted to do nothing of the sort. He wanted to remain where they were to try and recreate whatever bubble they had created around themselves, let an actual thousand years pass them by. </p><p>Maybe Dean felt the same, because they continued to stand there for a few moments more. </p><p>Then Dean cleared his throat again and shook himself out of whatever stupor they’d both fallen into. “Come on.” His voice still had the husky, disused quality to it. </p><p>Cas followed obediently, his hand still wrapped around his present. </p><p>“What took you two so long?” Meg asked as he and Dean sat back down on their respective towels. </p><p>“We should probably head back soon,” Dean said, ignoring Meg’s question. Cas was glad he did. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to keep the gift between them. He’d already tucked it underneath his shirt. </p><p>“You’re right,” Charlie said. “I think this place closes soon.”</p><p>So they packed everything up and were on the road within twenty minutes. </p><p>“Did you have a good birthday, Cas?” Charlie asked, peeking her head over the front seat. </p><p>“Yes,” Cas told her. “Thank you. All of you.”</p><p>“No problem, Cas,” Jo replied. “But know we’re expecting this level of dedication to our own birthdays.”</p><p>“Of course,” Cas replied solemnly. </p><p>“Good,” Jo said, “because I have plans.”</p><p>Cas sighed contentedly as Jo and Charlie began discussing the finer points of what they wanted to do for their birthdays. </p><p><em> Thank you, again </em>, Cas told Dean. </p><p>Dean turned to him with a smile, keeping his eyes off the road for far longer than was prudent. When he finally faced front again, he took one hand off of the steering wheel and laid it on the seat between them, palm up in invitation. </p><p>Cas didn’t even give thought to the implication, though he would stay up all night wondering about it later. But in the moment, he slid his hand into Dean’s, lacing their fingers together like it was the most natural thing in the world. Maybe it was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The months passed quickly, with the only difference, really, being the weather and the difficulty of their school work. Dean and Cas’ Golden Bond gave them an advantage, but they were still struggling with some of the harder spellwork. He and Cas hadn’t talked about the gift, or the hand holding that came after it, but Dean was okay with that. They hadn’t replicated the scenario, but Dean was pretty confident they were still headed in a good direction. He kind of liked the waiting, as weird as that sounded. There kept being these small moments when they’d just… look at each other. It was like they were both waiting for the other to make the first move. And pretty soon Dean was confident one of them would. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The end of the semester came, and with it the prospect of the Winter Dance, which Dean had assumed he and Cas were going to together. Not that either of them had mentioned it, but silences were kind of their thing now. He thought it went without saying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Cas came back to their room looking shaken. He had run to the dining hall to grab them some drinks since he had been further along in studying for their last final, but when he came back, he wouldn’t look Dean in the eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, what’s wrong?” Dean asked, taking the soda can from him. Dean may have ignored it before their Bond, but he got a good whiff of his anxiety when he came close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Cas told him, quickly retreating to his side of the room before cracking his own soda open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, you know I know that’s bullshit, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas sighed. “It really is nothing. It’s stupid.” He pulled his necklace out from under his shirt and held it for a moment before letting it rest on top of the black fabric. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas always wore his necklace, but never showed it to anyone. Dean didn’t know how to feel about that. On the one hand, he understood: they were singled out enough. But the irrational part of him worried it was because Cas thought it was as lame as Dean had feared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean stared at him for a few more moments, hoping he would elaborate, but when he didn’t, Dean went back to studying the spellwork associated with demonic banishment. However, after a minute he realized he wasn’t taking in a single bit of information. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can tell me,” Dean said, looking back up at Cas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas took a sip of his soda and tried ignoring him by pointedly turning the page in his textbook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean narrowed his eyes at him, rolling his chair over to Cas’ side of the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just tell me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s truly nothing. Not a big deal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At all</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then tell me,” Dean told him. “You can’t just come in here reeking of nerves and then tell me it’s nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re blowing this out of proportion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugged. “I’m known to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas snorted. “Fine. But all it’s going to do is make you mad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Did someone mess with you?” Dean felt rage start taking over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Cas said, sending him calm-the-fuck-down waves over their Bond. “Meg asked me to the Winter Dance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!” Dean exclaimed. Cas was right, that did piss him off, but he didn’t want Cas to feel that, so he rolled himself back over to his side of the room. Dean didn’t actually have a reason to be pissed that he could tell Cas. “I mean. Whatever dude. Are you going with her?” He steadied his breathing to try and get his heart rate down, despite the mantra going through his head that he was going to freaking kill Meg. She knew they had a Golden Bond, that conniving -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Cas told him, his tone telling Dean he was offended by the very notion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Dean asked because apparently he was a masochist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why not</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Cas demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you said it yourself, Cas,” Dean said, looking down. “Golden Bonds don’t have to mean anything. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> way, anyway.” He stared hard at the book in front of him. “And if someone’s willing to overlook our Bond, then…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean heard over the Bond. Their dorm wasn’t huge, but that was still the furthest he’d been able to hear him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked up and saw Cas holding his necklace, eyes narrowed in anger. “What?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Cas said angrily, not seeming to understand that they had just broken their five foot record. Or perhaps he just didn’t care. He chugged the rest of his drink and threw it into their recyclables. “I’m going to get another coke.” He slammed his book and took it with him, storming out of their room, slamming the door behind himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean stared at the door long after Cas left replaying what just transpired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was right, Dean was a fucking idiot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas didn’t know who he was more mad at. Himself or Dean. Cas was so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> stupid for thinking that things between them had shifted. Dean hadn’t meant anything by the necklace, their more frequent bouts of heavy silences weren’t actually heavy at all. Cas had been projecting the entire time. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>such a fucking idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made his way to the dining hall. He didn’t want another drink, but they still had their sundae bar open. It was supposed to be a treat for those lucky students that had finished their finals, but Cas was going to use it to drown his sorrows in as much sugar as he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas grabbed a bowl and piled it high with ice cream, hot fudge, caramel, sprinkles, and as much whipped cream as he could fit. Then he had the hard task of finding the most secluded table he could so that if tears of rage and inadequacy escaped his eyes, no one would notice. Luckily, a few younger students were just evacuating the perfect corner table for his wallowing self-pity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down and opened his book up to the chapter he was supposed to be studying, but Cas was finding it hard to care about his final. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas had been so sure that something was going on between him and Dean. Sure, things had been going at a glacial pace since Cas’ birthday, but he hadn’t minded. He’d been savoring it. The slow move towards the inevitable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas began stuffing his face with ice cream. He was halfway through his massive bowl when two people came and sat down next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Cas,” Charlie said. “Where’s Dean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shrugged and continued eating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Jo asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Cas bit out, which sort of disproved his statement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Jo exchanged a look that Cas pretended he didn’t see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did something happen?” Charlie asked delicately. As if Cas was some wild animal she was trying to soothe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas dropped his spoon into his bowl and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “No,” he replied, because it was the truth. Nothing had happened and nothing would happen. Cas was just an idiot to think otherwise. “I just… wanted some ice cream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Charlie said, as she exchanged another look with Jo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stressed about the final?” Jo asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cas said, jumping onto the lifeline desperately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Us, too,” Jo said. “Studying was giving me a headache so I made us take a break.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> me take a break,” Charlie said. “I was definitely ready for one myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least it’s the last one,” Jo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup,” Charlie said brightly. “Then it’s the dance.” She turned a bright smile to Cas who had sunk in his chair at the mention of the stupid dance. “Oh… or, um, break? Break is good, right?” She elbowed Jo in the side when her answer wasn’t immediate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow! You have some bony freaking elbows - “ She stopped after a look from Charlie. “I mean, yeah. You excited for break, Cas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shrugged. He didn’t know if he liked this forced delicacy they were showing him, but he supposed it was better than the alternative of talking about his feelings. “Sure,” he replied, though he wasn’t sure he was too excited for it anymore. Cas cleared his throat and pushed himself up from the table. “I should get back to studying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Come on, Cas,” Charlie said. “You don’t have to - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t even finished your ice cream - “Jo tried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the thought of more ice cream now made Cas queasy. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” he told them. “Good luck with the rest of your studying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you too,” Charlie told him with a sad little smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas grabbed his book and his half eaten ice cream, dumping the latter in the used dishes on his way out of the dining hall. He didn’t feel like facing Dean yet, so he turned his steps towards the nearest study room. Unfortunately, it was packed, and he knew the others would all be the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The astronomy room was blessedly empty when he got there, so he took a seat in the corner and made quick work of a ball of light spell he’d mastered his first week in school rather than announce his presence by turning the actual lights on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ball of light hovered just above his head, emitting the perfect amount of light for him to read his textbook, which he threw his whole concentration into. If Cas was good at one thing, it was studying and acing tests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn’t even read the stupid textbook with the tears that had come unbidden to his eyes, blurring the exorcisms he was supposed to be memorizing. He slammed his book shut after another few moments of futility and put his head into his hands</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His chest ached, his head hurt, and he couldn’t stop crying. This must be what a breaking heart felt like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean hadn’t been able to focus on his book. He was ninety percent sure he was going to fail his final tomorrow, but he really couldn’t find it in himself to give even a hint of a fuck about that. He had screwed up - big time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever trajectory he and Cas had been on, he’d derailed it. His inability to just shut his freaking mouth meant that he had perfected the ability to fuck everything up with minimal effort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Cas hadn’t even come back. It had been over an hour, the majority of which Dean had spent staring at the door, willing his best friend to walk back in so Dean could apologize. Dean needed to apologize. He needed to set things back on track. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After another twenty minutes, Dean stood up, paced for another five, and then went to find Cas. Dean had learned over the years that when Cas was pissed, he needed time to cool off before he was willing to talk things out, but this time felt different. Dean had never pissed him off this much, for starters, but the real reason was that Dean was pretty sure Cas wasn’t even pissed at all. Cas was hurt. Because Dean had hurt him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s feet led him to the astronomy room without any conscious thought on Dean’s part, but he knew this was where Cas was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas?” Dean called as he pushed the door open. He spotted Cas in the corner, a ball of light floating over his head, lighting him up in a halo of ambient glow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go away, Dean,” Cas told him. “I don’t feel like talking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean walked into the room anyway. “Do you feel like listening?” he asked. “Because I’ve been cooking up a pretty huge apology.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s there to apologize for?” Cas asked, his face and intonation devoid of any emotion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean stopped just outside of telepathic range. It didn’t feel right invading Cas’ space like that right now, even though he desperately wanted to know the nuances of Cas’ feelings. “You kidding?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shook his head. “You just said what I had said many times before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that was before,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Cas,” Dean told him. “You know what.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shook his head again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had Dean gotten this all wrong? Was there no trajectory? Had it all been in Dean’s head? Maybe Cas had just wanted to get away from Dean and his pissy attitude about Meg. Maybe it had nothing to do with the thing that was growing between them - the thing Dean </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been growing between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re not going to the dance with Meg,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas snorted. “Yes. I’m well aware of your distaste for her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that’s not - well, she’s not my favorite person - but - “ Dean sighed and wiped a hand over his face. “Cas, I wouldn’t have liked anyone that asked you to the dance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I would have said ‘no’ no matter who it was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Dean looked down, shame flooding his body. “I was being an idiot. A dumbass. An insecure jackass.” He looked up at Cas whose expression hadn’t changed from stony disapproval tinged with annoyance. “I’m really sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looked away from him then, toying with the corner of his text book. “What would you have to be insecure about? You were right about the jackass part, but…” He looked back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This,” Dean told him, pointing between the two of them. “I…” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he thought of how to phrase himself. Dean was terrible at words. It’s why he gave Cas the necklace and stumbled over his explanation for it. “Look,” he started again, “maybe I’m wrong, but I thought… I thought there was, you know, stuff between us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ face was blank of all emotion and Dean wanted desperately to take another few steps to see if he was feeling the same as Dean. “Stuff?” he said in a tone that didn’t help </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “Was - am I wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas didn’t answer him for a while, each moment that passed felt like a lifetime for Dean - complete with dramatic, painful death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not wrong,” Cas finally said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean felt relief flood his system as if someone had let loose a fire hydrant. He felt like he could collapse from the amount of tension that left his whole body all at once. “Thank god,” he said, finally moving towards Cas. He felt Cas’ relief and joy wash over him once he got close enough. He was sure his own had affected Cas, as well, a feedback loop of happiness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now confident, Dean strode over to Cas, putting his hands on either side of his desk and leaning over it so their faces were barely a foot apart. Cas’ ball of light hovered just above them, casting them both in a warm glow. “So,” Dean said. “I’m dumb.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cas said, but he was smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean let out a soft exhale. “You know what’s not dumb, though? Stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled, his pleasure beaming. “It’s very good stuff,” Cas replied. “So I hear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The best,” Dean agreed. He straightened up and held a hand out. “Come back to the room?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas put his hand in Dean’s, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their walk back to the room had them slipping into one of their usual silences, comfortable, heavy, and this time tantalizing with the knowledge that they were both definitely on the same page. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hardly spoke the next day after their final. A metaphorical countdown had begun, ticking the seconds away until it was time for the dance. By some unspoken and unthought agreement, they both just knew that was what they were waiting for to be their tipping point. To allow them to push past that last hurdle in their relationship. It was cheesy as hell, but it felt right to have something like the dance to mark the occasion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What exactly the occasion was, Dean wasn’t sure about yet. Just that it was the next step towards the rest of their lives. He was fairly positive it would involve kissing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, he hoped it involved kissing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean had already changed into his best dress shirt and a pair of slacks. He didn’t own dress shoes, but he wore his black boots which were mostly scuff free. He figured Cas wouldn’t care, anyway. Dean took extra time styling his hair, combing it neatly to the side, before checking himself out in the mirror. He looked damn good, if he did say so himself. The green in his shirt really brought out his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean turned around to see if Cas was ready, and felt his jaw fall open. If he thought he looked good, then there wasn’t even a word for how Cas looked. He was going to go with fucking gorgeous, though. He wore dark grey slacks with a deep blue button up that brought out every shade of blue in his eyes. Cas was also the type of person to own dress shoes, which were shined to perfection. He had even attempted to flatten his hair, which hadn’t quite worked out. But that was fine with Dean, he liked that Cas always looked a little windswept. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look very nice, Dean,” Cas told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dean said breathlessly. “You - uh - you, too. Definitely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled and it lit his face up. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took Dean another few seconds to get his brain back online. He cleared his throat. “Um, just one thing,” he told him, taking a few steps towards Cas. He hesitantly reached his hand over, pausing for a moment, before gently lifting his necklace from beneath his shirt so it rested over his shirt. “Just so everyone remembers what we have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ cheeks turned pink and he bit his lip as he looked down to the glowing pendant. “I thought we were hoping people would forget?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let ‘em stare for one night. We’re pretty much old news anyway. And, you know, some people need to be reminded.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas rolled his eyes. “Dean,” he said, unamused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean figured he heard him thinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Meg</span>
  </em>
  <span> loud and clear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know,” Dean said. “But it’s not just that. I… I’m proud of it. Now that we’re like… I don’t know, official? Maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas ducked his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are official, right? Or…” Dean cleared his throat. “Um, like close to it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cas replied, looking back up at him with a radiant smile. “We are officially official.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ready?” Cas asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then should we go?” Cas asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean realized he’d been standing there like an idiot just staring. He suddenly felt awkward, promptly forgetting how to act on a date, because that’s what this was. A date. With his best friend. His best friend that he had a Golden Bond with. Which, he knew he just made a huge deal about, but that just made it more real. Nervous butterflies bloomed in his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, yeah,” Dean said. He regained enough brain power to realize he should make his feet start moving, so that’s what he did, opening the door and allowing Cas to go first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this weird?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean wanted to assure him that it wasn’t, not at all. Except for where it kind of was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It shouldn’t be</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean replied, his frustration leaking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want it to be</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is new,” Cas said with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’ve been on dates before,” Dean said with an annoying whine he couldn’t keep from his voice. “I should be able to remember how to freaking talk to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas blushed. “So we’ll pretend it’s not a date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I want it to be a date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’ll still be a date,” Cas told him. “We’ll just pretend until it gets less awkward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if it doesn’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It can’t stay awkward forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re seriously overestimating me, there, dude.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas laughed. “Yeah, I might be overestimating myself, as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean snorted and shook his head. “Okay,” he finally said. “We can do this. We can </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally</span>
  </em>
  <span> do this. We’ve been to dances before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As friends,” Cas pointed out. “But yes. We have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve danced together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In a group with Jo and Charlie,” Cas added. “But yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, stop pointing out the counterargument,” Dean told him. “I’m trying to make us feel less awkward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged. “Aggravating you with technicalities is a very normal dynamic for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean full on belly laughed at that. “Alright, smartass,” he said. “Got anything else up your sleeve to make us feel less awkward?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shrugged again. “I think a little bit of awkward nerves will be good for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just want to see me make a fool of myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas grinned. “I find it very endearing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean ducked his head to hide a blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas held his hand out. “Come on,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Dean slid his hand into Cas’. It helped to settle some of his nerves, allowing his excitement to take its place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hall was decked out beautifully, white and golden lights floating at varying heights throughout the room, casting it in an ethereal glow. There were evergreen trees lining one of the walls, decorated with ornaments enchanted by the younger students. Cas remembered his first ornament, a misshapen green orb, but he had been one of the few that managed to cast the everlasting glow correctly. It had taken Dean a few tries, but he did eventually manage to get his to glow, though his was white. He and Dean had hung theirs next to each other with twin looks of pride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So what do you say, Cas? Food? Drink? Dancing?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Food</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas told him, his stomach giving a rumble at the mention of sustenance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You see?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is why we have a Golden Bond</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They found a table in the corner that hadn’t been overrun by other students and sat down with their pizza and sodas. They chatted casually, but Cas’ full attention was on Dean’s foot under the table, which was hooked around his, occasionally slipping up his calf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> This was footsie. Cas was playing footsie with Dean. He knew Dean always told him he had a killer poker face, but this was truly testing his limits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, there you jerks are!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Dean and Cas startled and looked around to see Jo stalking towards them, closely followed by a sheepish looking Charlie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We waited for like thirty minutes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looked at Dean who was giving him the same puzzled look he must have had on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, did we have plans?” Dean asked her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jo</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Charlie said with as much hushed urgency as she could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean? We always come to dances together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jo!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Charlie said again, this time tugging on Jo’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she demanded, turning around to face her. Charlie nodded towards Dean and Cas and then bent down and whispered something in her ear. “They are not,” Jo replied to whatever she had said. She turned to Dean and Cas. “Are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ brows shot up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we what?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie thinks you two are on a date,” Jo replied, the rolling of her eyes revealing just how absurd she found that idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cas answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least, we’re trying to be,” Dean added. He said it with a grumpy tone, but Cas could feel the mirth behind his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Jo shouted. “And you didn’t tell us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas snorted as Dean asked, “Are we required to let you in on every little aspect of our lives?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When it’s not little, you idiots!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jo</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Charlie said again. “Berate them tomorrow, we’re ruining their date!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo rolled her eyes again, but finally allowed Charlie to pull her away as Charlie mouthed, “Sorry!” over her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did we make plans with them?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas asked, trying to rack his brain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We definitely did not</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I made sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas gave him a quizzical look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I, uh, was planning on asking you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas cocked his head to the side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Then why didn’t you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t want to ruin what we had going on, you know? And I guess I was nervous, and then finals were happening… And I guess I just chickened out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At least things worked out</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And it only took my insecure outburst to get us here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dean snorted in self deprecation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas reached over and took Dean’s hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was insecure, too. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who’d a thunk it, huh Cas? We can read each other’s minds and we still couldn’t figure out we liked each other.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that was probably because I was trying desperately to hide it from you. And I assume you were doing the same.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely. I was terrified. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas squeezed his hand, and of course the universe chose that moment to have a slow song start to play. Cas didn’t recognize it, but the melody was soft and pleasant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not Taylor Swift, but would you like to dance?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shot him an unamused glare. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should say no on principle</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But you’re going to say yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rolled his eyes, but Cas could see a blush tinting his cheeks. He stood up and pulled Cas up with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled widely as he followed Dean out onto the dance floor. It had been cleared of mostly everyone but couples looking very cozy in their own little bubbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean led them somewhere towards the middle, for which Cas was grateful. The couples dancing wouldn’t pay them any mind, but he didn’t like the thought of being watched by the others. The staring and whispers had mostly stopped, or at least lessened to the point where Cas hardly noticed it anymore, but he and Dean dancing together was sure to spark a new wave of voyeurism. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then all of a sudden Dean had his hands on Cas’ hips, pulling him closer. Cas’ breath hitched in his throat. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, which were now sweaty and disgusting. He had poked fun at Dean earlier, but it was Cas that was going to make a fool of himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t - I don’t know how to do this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean just smiled at him while gently guiding his hands up to rest on Dean’s shoulders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slow dancing is super easy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You pretty much just gotta sway to the music</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded, trying to focus on the rhythm of the song to match it, but then Dean’s hands were back at his hips, sliding around his back, and pulling them so close together that Cas could feel the heat coming from Dean’s body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas had no choice but to look straight into Dean’s eyes, not that he’d have chosen anything else given a variety of options. The golden lights hanging above the dance floor brought out every single shade of green in them. They were emeralds, forests shot through with the setting sun, the first leaves of spring. They were gorgeous, just like the rest of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean closed his eyes with a contented sigh before resting his forehead on Cas’. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t make fun of me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But this is kind of the best night of my life.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas moved his hands to wrap them around Dean’s shoulders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Same. I… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He lifted his head, forcing Dean to do the same. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m very happy. The happiest.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean gave him a blinding smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither were sure who moved first, or who closed the distance, but the next thing Cas knew, they were kissing. Dean’s perfect lips were on his, hesitant, then insistent. Dean pulled him tight so that their bodies touched, more points of contact to set Cas on fire. Their Bond sent them a feedback loop of pleasure and joy, and then a </span>
  <em>
    <span>highly</span>
  </em>
  <span> enjoyable tingle when Dean sucked Cas’ lower lip between his. Cas didn’t think he would survive, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what a way to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It ended far too quickly, and against both of their wills, when they heard someone loudly clearing their throat and then tapping them both on the shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Dean practically growled, wrenching his face away from Cas’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was standing there looking like she’d rather be anywhere else, Jo behind her with a devilish grin. “Um…” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looked around and realized that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire</span>
  </em>
  <span> freaking school was staring at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You - um - you two were sort of… </span>
  <em>
    <span>glowing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She said it as a question, almost apologizing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were what?” Cas asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, glowing?” she repeated in the same lilt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the wolf whistles and cheers broke out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bright?” Cas asked, getting flashbacks to the first day, the hall exploding in golden light, his and Dean’s name appearing in huge letters, and the entire class zeroing in on his face. Heat bloomed in his cheeks, quickly spreading down his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys could have powered the whole state with that wattage,” Jo told them loudly. “Maybe the whole midwest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jo, stop,” Charlie told her. “You don’t need to make this worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do we run?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas asked Dean. He really wanted to run. And possibly never stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe walk quickly? Then go to our room and continue what we started?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I vote we walk quickly out of the dance, then run the rest of the way to our room to continue.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love the way your mind works, Cas.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It is why we have a Golden Bond.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smirked at him then, before turning to the onlookers. “Alright, pervs,” he called, grabbing Cas’ hand and beginning to pull him through the crowd. “We all know everyone’s sad the two hottest guys are officially off the market, but it’s time to go back to your dates!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a smattering of laughter, and they all did just what Dean had said. Dean and Cas still left the dance, though, both eager to continue their previous activity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you think we’re going to go supernova like that every time? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dean asked, as they jogged back to their room while trying not to look too desperate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Right now, I couldn’t care less</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m just saying, it’s really going to cramp our style over break. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Worry later</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas told him, as they finally made it to their room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kiss now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean didn’t need to be told twice, going for Cas’ lips as he fumbled the door open at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Should we put some music on? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cas, I swear to </span>
  </em>
  <span>god</span>
  <em>
    <span>, if you make another joke about Taylor Swift, I will stop kissing you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No you wouldn’t.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean pulled away. “Okay, one sucky thing about our telepathy,” Dean started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that I call all of your bluffs? I did that before, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean glared for half a second. “Shut up and get back here,” he told Cas, pulling him in again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas grinned into the kiss. And the next several. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The only bad thing about getting together at the Winter Dance was that winter break started the next day. Which meant a whole week and a half without seeing Cas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to be torture,” Dean groaned. They had just finished loading their luggage into the Impala’s trunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is usually the part where I call you dramatic,” Cas told him. “But in this case, I wholeheartedly agree.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Sam said, walking up with his own bag and unceremoniously dumping it on top of theirs. “Is this going to be two hours of the most awkward third wheeling of my life? I mean, this is what? Day one of the honeymoon phase?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, bitch,” Dean told him. “You could ride with Bobby and Jo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no room, you jerk.” Sam grumbled. “Charlie got there first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know Charlie was going to Jo’s for Christmas,” Cas said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not,” Sam said. “Bobby promised to give her a ride home, even though it’s out of the way.” He rolled his eyes and gave one of his patented bitch faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, it’s twenty minutes out of the way,” Dean told him, closing his baby’s trunk. “Stop exaggerating. Besides,” he pulled Sam into a one armed hug, “it’ll be good to have some brotherly bonding, don’t you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brotherly bonding?” Sam asked, extricating himself from Dean. “I think you mean brotherly ignoring as you make googoo eyes at your new boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean felt his cheeks heat at that, and saw that Cas’ did the same. “Dude, it’s Cas. He’s not new.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither are the googoo eyes, but I just know it’s going to be worse.” He got into the backseat before Dean could reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked to Cas who was still blushing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We do not make googoo eyes at each other</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas rubbed the back of his neck and got in the passenger seat without replying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We so don’t,” Dean said to himself before getting into his baby himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty minutes on the road and Dean realized, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>so do</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Dean was having more trouble than usual keeping his eyes on the road. He’d only look away on straight stretches, of course, but he had to admit Sammy had a point. Not that he’d ever tell him that. It was just… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just Cas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so perfect, everything about him. The way he always tried to hide his smiles. Sometimes he couldn’t, and a smile would burst out of him, wide and carefree. Sometimes they were so subtle Dean was sure he was the only one who saw them. That was the kind he had right now, just a hint in the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The road, Dean!” Sam shouted from the back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, no one likes a backseat driver!” Dean barked, but he did turn his eyes back to the long stretch of road in front of him. He had maybe been fully staring at Cas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy for you two, I am,” Sam said. “But so help me Dean, if you kill us all the week before Christmas, I’ll kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll already be dead,” Cas said. “So, not a very effective threat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean refused to look back over at Cas, but he did take his right hand off the wheel to grab a hold of Cas’ as Sam groaned out his frustration in the backseat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t kill us, though</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s only a week and a half,” Cas told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean tried not to pout, but god he was going to miss Cas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to miss you, too,” Cas told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking that one pretty loud, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded. “It is going to be weird, though. It’s the first time we’ll be apart since school started. I’d say it will be good for us to have a little time to ourselves, but I’m afraid Sam was right when he said we’re stuck in the honeymoon phase.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean kissed him. “It’s a good phase.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas brought Dean in for another kiss. “Call me when you make it to Jo’s,” he said. “Unless that’s too soon. You could call me tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll call you when I get to Jo’s.” Dean leaned in for another kiss. “If I get to Jo’s. I might decide to stay here.” Another kiss, followed by another dozen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Honk! Honk! Hoooooonk!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean pulled away from Cas. “How illegal is fratricide?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas giggled. “Very,” he said. “Besides, if you kill him the week before Christmas, he’s going to kill you. Then who will I share my very first New Year’s kiss with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean kissed him one last time. “A week and a half,” he said. “I can do a week and a half.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t,” Cas replied. “But I’ll try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean had to tear himself away from Cas, leaving him on his doorstep. All Dean wanted to do was go back to him and continue kissing that sad little smile off of his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you two still light up in broad daylight,” Sam told him once Dean got back in the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Sammy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sad you won’t be donning any gay apparel this Christmas?” he asked, shit eating grin on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, that wasn’t even funny,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Sam asked. “Because I would give it a </span>
  <em>
    <span>glowing</span>
  </em>
  <span> review.” He cackled at his own joke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rolled his eyes. “Okay, if the ride to Jo’s is going to be full of you thinking you’re a funny guy, I will be making a detour to Becky Rosen’s house to drop you off. I know where she lives. She gave me and Cas her address in a very creepy letter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam stopped laughing immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smirked as he started the car, taking one last look at Cas, before taking off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you excited to see dad?” Sam asked him once they made it onto the highway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugged. “Yeah. I mean, Christmas is pretty much the only time we see him anymore.” Once Ellen found out that John had been dragging his sons around on hunts during their breaks, she opened up her house to them. Needless to say, their dad jumped at the chance to go hunting without the extra baggage and only came around during the holidays. Dean suspected Ellen also had something to do with that. Jo wasn’t kidding when she said her mom was intimidating as fuck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sam said. “But I mean, are you excited to see him now that you have your Golden Bond? Bobby said you two are going to be shoe ins for any hunting program in the country now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t really planning on telling him,” Dean said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Sam exclaimed. “Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know how dad gets about Bond stuff,” Dean replied. He didn’t know if it was because Cas was gone, or because he did not want to be having this conversation, but his eyes were glued to the road. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah,” Sam said. “But he’s going to be so proud of you, Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean didn’t know about that. He was a decent magician, but his grades weren’t exactly stellar. “It probably won’t even come up,” Dean told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it’s going to come up,” Sam said. “Bonds are the biggest thing that happens to a magician.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but Sammy, I just don’t think it will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I think you’re being an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugged. “Look, if it does come up, I’ll tell him. But when it </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m sure as hell not going to be the one to bring it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom’s been gone for a long time, Dean,” Sam said. “I think he’ll be fine congratulating you on your Bond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean did take his eyes off the road to shoot Sam a sad smile. “Maybe,” he lied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam didn’t remember what their dad was like before mom died, but Dean did. Losing your Bondmate just didn’t seem like something you ever got over. It would be like being torn in half, and living the rest of your life on the precipice of the jagged edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, Sam changed the subject shortly after, and Dean got to listen to an hour of him rambling about his new girlfriend, Ruby. Dean figured it was only fair, since Sam had to put up with his and Cas’ antics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas!” Gabriel shouted, throwing Cas’ door open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas cracked one eye open in a glare and turned it on his cousin before looking over at his clock. “Gabriel, it is six thirty in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and that means </span>
  <em>
    <span>presents</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Now get your ass in gear!” He threw a Santa hat at him. “It’s your turn to be Santa, so get down there and start handing out those sweet, sweet gifts.” With that he turned on his heel and left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas collapsed back onto his bed, but only allowed himself another few minutes. He knew Gabriel’s second wake up call would involve something far less pleasant than some early morning shouting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned as he finally pushed himself up. His and Dean’s late start to their classes had really spoiled him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Cas finally managed to stumble his way to the bottom of the stairs, he saw the rest of his extended family squashed into the living room near the Christmas tree, monochromatically decorated in white. Their living room always looked like it belonged in a magazine spread, probably because his mom hired actual home decorators to decorate it for each holiday. She was very into appearances, and she especially liked to show off when the Novak and Milton clans got together every year for Christmas. So once a year, Cas got to feel like Kevin McCallister, minus the fun Home Alone part. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was happy to see that the rest of his family looked just as grumpy and groggy as he felt. Gabriel seemed to be the only early bird in the family, aside from Cas’ own mom. He spent the next hour passing out presents to the rest of his family members, pausing only to open some for himself. He received mostly gift cards and clothing, though Gabriel did get him a five pound bag of candy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was appreciative, and he loved his family, he did, but the second he was able, he snuck upstairs to his room. It wasn’t even nine yet, so he couldn’t call Dean. He was probably just getting around to opening presents. Ten o’clock would be a good time to call, though, right? He had spent an hour the previous evening talking to him, but it still didn’t seem like enough. Cas missed Dean with his whole being. He missed his booming laugh, the way he sang along to all of his favorite records completely off key, how he thought ten minutes of studying deserved a thirty minute break in which he’d bug Cas into taking the break with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I hide in here with you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looked over to see his cousin, Anna, poking her head into his room, her red hair hanging below her shoulders. He nodded for her to come in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said, walking in and sitting down at his desk chair. “Your mom keeps asking me what I’m going to do with my life after I graduate.” Anna was in the same year as Cas, but went to the Academy based in Michigan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Cas told her. “That’s probably my fault. She’s finally given up on me joining the Company and becoming as terrifying as her. After she failed with me and Gabriel, she’s probably even more determined.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Company was a terrifying entity that specialized in rituals and spells dedicated to the rich and powerful to keep them in those positions. It paid </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> well, but Cas couldn’t imagine you left the place with your soul intact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anna laughed. “Yeah, I’m getting the sense that turning down a job at the Company won’t be an option.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It still is,” Cas said. “You’re just going to have to say no a lot more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you get her off your back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got myself a Bond with a future hunter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, that’s right,” she said. “Your mom was telling us that you already Bonded! You are so lucky! We’re still waiting on ours to form.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am pretty lucky,” Cas said, a blush blooming on his cheeks. “But yours will come soon, don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised your mom didn’t just start hounding your new Bondmate to join the Company with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas barked out a laugh. The thought of Dean at the Company, with its strict rules and even stricter adherence to them, was comedic in the highest sense. “He comes from a long line of hunters,” Cas said. “I honestly think the idea of him at the Company scares my mom more than me not at the Company.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn,” Anna said, “you did get lucky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ door opened again, this time to Gabriel. “What are you two in here talking about? You know I love keeping up to date on all the hot goss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t call it that,” Anna said. “And we were just talking about Cas’ new Bondmate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel’s eyes sparkled as he looked at Cas. “Ah yes, our young Cassie has bagged himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dean Winchester.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cas groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Anna said. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean Winchester? As in the Dean you’ve had a crush on since the beginning of school?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup,” Gabriel answered. “That’s the one. And good ol’ Cassie here even managed to lock him down with a Golden Bond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Anna exclaimed, turning excited eyes back to Cas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” Cas asked. He had been careful not to let anything about their Bond being golden leak to his family. He’d even taken his necklace off and hidden it at the bottom of his backpack, away from prying eyes. “Does anyone else know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get your panties in a twist,” Gabe told him. “I haven’t told anyone else. Well, I just told Anna, but you were here for that. And Anna’s cool, she’s no rat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not!” Anna said. “But, why would you hide that? Cas, that’s - like - oh my god! When’s the last time someone even had a Golden Bond?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like a hundred years,” Gabe said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were not kidding about being lucky,” Anna told Cas. “Maybe try throwing a little of that my way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I used it all up, but you’re welcome to what’s left,” Cas said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Where’s my luck?” Gabe asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re already Bonded,” Anna said. “Where is Kali, anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Home, celebrating with her family. She’ll be here for New Years, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean, when no one else is here?” Anna asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll still be here,” Cas said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup,” Gabriel said, walking over to Cas and giving him a noogie. “It’ll be me and Cassie, fending for ourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas squirmed out of Gabriel’s hold and flattened his hair back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, where’s your mom going to be?” Anna asked Cas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“New York. They always have a fancy party for the higher ups on New Year’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I always get stuck with babysitting duty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas rolled his eyes. “Mom hasn’t actually asked you to babysit me in like four years. You just won’t leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can tell when I look into her eyes,” Gabe said. “She wants someone to look after her precious wittle baby boy,” he added in a baby voice, pinching Cas’ cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anna laughed as Cas pushed Gabriel away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ll tell her you’ve been inviting girls over, you’ll be out pretty quick,” Cas told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Gabe just snorted at the idle threat. “You tell her that, I’ll tell her you and Dean-o have a Golden Bond. Then I’ll take bets on whether her head explodes before or after she bans Dean from the house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas narrowed his eyes at him. “How did you even find out about that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam,” Gabe replied. “We text. It’s mostly memes and making fun of you and your boytoy. Speaking of, that kid owes me ten bucks.” He pulled his phone out and began typing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you,” Cas told him grumpily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least he bet on you two,” Anna piped up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was more a bet of </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Gabe said. “But Sammy was not kind. He thought you two wouldn’t pull your heads out of your asses until after you started hunting. I knew you two wouldn’t last. I mean, god, you two are roommates. The sexual tension couldn’t last much longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please stop talking,” Cas said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m so good at it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas and Anna both rolled their eyes at that. They both knew Gabriel well enough to know he loved the sound of his own voice more than anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe’s phone pinged and Gabriel let out a laugh as he read whatever it said. “What is this kid, a lawyer?” he asked. “He’s trying to squirm his way out of the bet, saying it’s null and void because you two went and got Golden Bonded.” He stood up and began walking towards the door. “Excuse me, I’m going to extort this kid out of some more money.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gabriel,” Cas said, warning in his tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s the one who wants to play hardball, Cassie. Not my fault he doesn’t know who he’s messing with.” He left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s Gabe for you, I guess,” Anna said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately,” Cas replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So tell me,” Anna said. “What’s a Golden Bond like?” Her eyes were glimmering the way Charlie’s did whenever the subject was brought up. Cas had a sneaking suspicion that they read the same books. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Cas started, “according to the books I’ve read, it’s kind of the same as a regular Bond, just more complete.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, Cas. I don’t want to hear what a book has to say. I can read those myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said. “It’s hard to explain. It’s just like a more powerful Bond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even have one of those, yet,” she reminded him. “What’s it like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He considered telling her about their telepathy, but quickly nixed the idea. He liked having that as a secret, not that Charlie, Jo, and Singer hadn’t all figured it out. But technically, the only person they told was Professor Barnes, and that was just so they could train with her to keep out of each other’s heads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can always feel him,” Cas finally said. “Though, I think that’s normal for any Bond. We’re also very in sync, now. Our friends kept making fun of us for walking in step with each other for the first few weeks. And doing spells - there’s so much power to draw from. It’s - “ Cas’ phone started ringing, so he checked it quickly: Dean. He looked up at Anna with an expression that was half anxious, half apologetic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. “Fine,” she said. “Take your call. But you better believe I’m getting those details out of you later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. He would have rather none of his family know about his Golden Bond, but he didn’t mind that Anna knew. Aside from Gabriel, she was who he was closest to in his family. Probably because they were the only three that resisted their spots at the Company waiting for them after graduation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” Cas answered. He could hear shouting and talking in the background. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merry Christmas!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Dean shouted over the line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled. “Merry Christmas, Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Two more days!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I’ve been counting them down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me too. I was this close to making one of those paper chains</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas laughed. “I’ve just been crossing days off of my calendar. Maybe a little more excitedly than usual.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Dean’s turn to laugh. The sound made his heart ache even more. Cas missed him so much it was stupid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how’s your Christmas going?” Cas asked him. “Has your dad gotten there yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Dean replied. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>But it’s still early. He just gets caught up on hunts sometimes, no biggie</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas didn’t have to read Dean’s mind or emotions to know that was a lie. Well, his dad probably did get caught up on hunts, but it was most definitely a ‘biggie.’ He had barely even made Christmas last year, coming just in time for dessert and leaving soon after.  Dean pretended it didn’t bother him, but Cas knew him better than that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sure he’ll get there soon,” Cas fibbed. “What kind of pie is Ellen making this year?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, dude</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Dean said, and then went into excruciating detail about the three pies Ellen had made for Christmas as Cas listened with rapt attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean thought it would take forever, but before he knew it he was on his way to Cas’ to spend the last week of break together. The best part was that he only had to spend one night under the disapproving eye of Cas’ mom before she left for an early flight to New York in the morning. The rest of Cas’ family (minus Gabriel) had already gone home the day after Christmas. There were definitely some weird family dynamics that Cas glossed over every time they were brought up, but Dean didn’t blame him. He had some family stuff he would rather repress, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was Dean’s favorite part of the year, spending time with Cas with only Gabe for supervision. He’d been going to Cas’ for New Year’s since they met. Sammy used to come with, but Dean couldn’t say he wasn’t grateful that he’d opted out this year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had a good time eating at Cas’ favorite restaurant, the Burger Palace, which would be embarrassing in its kitschiness if the burgers weren’t so damn good. Besides, Dean loved the way Cas’ face would light up every time they went. Which they somehow did for dinner every night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe tried inviting them to a party on New Year’s Eve, but Dean and Cas decided to forgo it for the chance to have the house all to themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just remember,” Gabe said as he was walking out the door. “I will be stumbling back in some time after midnight, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> keep that in mind when you get up to whatever debaucherous shenanigans you have planned. Or just keep it in the bedroom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Cas said, his face reddening enough to look like a tomato. Dean couldn’t say his face fared much better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe held his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright, I’m leaving,” he said, opening the door and walking through. He poked his head back in though, “And not that I’m condoning underage drinking, but I did happen to ‘forget’ a bottle of champagne in the fridge that I have already forgotten that I bought.” He winked and then was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s kind of like an annoying fairy godmother,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas laughed. “Instead of a song and fancy shoes, we get embarrassing advice and alcohol?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Dean said. “Like if she was a frat boy instead of… a fairy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas laughed again. “Come on,” he said, pulling Dean towards the living room. “You choose the movie and I’ll go grab the snacks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the next three hours sitting on Cas’ perfectly white couch, Dean trying not to spill anything in case Cas’ mom sensed it from across the country and came back to berate him for it. Dean eventually eschewed all food in favor of cuddling up next to Cas to relax. Except, he wouldn’t call it cuddling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When 11:50 rolled around, they popped the champagne Gabe had left for them, almost busting a kitchen light in the process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect it to actually go flying!” Dean told Cas, who just rolled his eyes as he grabbed some fancy glasses from the cabinet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took the bottle from Dean and poured the champagne, handing one over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cheers,” Dean said, clinking their glasses together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cheers,” Cas repeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They each took a sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s weird,” Dean said, taking another small sip, “but does it kind of remind you of what our Bond feels like?” It had the same fizzy feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see it,” Cas replied, taking another sip of his own. “Or, feel it, I guess.” He touched a hand to his necklace; he’d put it back on the second his mom had left for New York. “It’s all warm and bubbly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smiled and leaned forward to kiss the taste off of his lips. The kitchen lit up in a bright golden glimmer for a moment before Dean pulled away, humming in satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looked a little dazed for a moment before shaking his head slightly. “It’s not midnight yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s not a limit on how many times we can kiss, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Cas told him, grabbing his hand. “I don’t want to miss midnight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They switched the tv to whichever channel was showing Times Square and waited for the last performance to finish up so they could make it to the countdown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, is this what people consider music?” Dean asked, pulling a disgusted face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas rolled his eyes. “Not everyone can live in the era of hair metal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes. “Shut up, Cas. You know I’m right. What even is this song?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Cas admitted. “But I don’t mind it. You’re just upset it’s not - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear, Cas, if the next words out of your mouth are Taylor Sw-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I was going to say Led Zeppelin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean narrowed his eyes at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You were not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas laughed. “Okay, I wasn’t. But you can’t prove I was going to bring her up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot, Cas,” Dean told him, but he was smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas just shushed him. “The countdown is starting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both turned their attention to the screen, though Dean kept flicking his eyes over to Cas’ profile as he mouthed along with the numbers. This was going to be his first New Year’s kiss. Not that something stupid like that mattered, but he was really glad it was with Cas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three… two…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas turned to face Dean, who had given up the pretense of watching the tv about five seconds ago. The light from the tv was reflecting in Cas’ eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One,” Cas said, and then Dean’s lips were on his. The room lit up like there were fireworks going off between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both sighed into the kiss, Dean’s hand coming up to stroke across Cas’ cheek before sliding into his hair. Kissing Cas was addictive, and Dean would be more than happy to spend the rest of his life just like this. But they did eventually need air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room dimmed as they both pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy New Year’s, Dean,” Cas told him, looking as dazed as Dean felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy New Year’s, Cas,” he replied. He kissed Cas one, two, three more times. He couldn’t get enough of him. The taste of kettle corn and champagne on his lips. They kissed until the only flavor left was each other.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean woke up way too early, in his opinion. He didn’t even know how late they’d stayed up last night, just that they’d finished the champagne and collapsed together on the couch, where they continued kissing and talking until Gabriel came stumbling home sometime around sunrise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was barely ten now, but Dean’s phone was blaring out his favorite song, or at least what used to be his favorite song until it so rudely woke him up. Dean pushed himself up just enough to spot his phone on the coffee table. Cas snuffled in his sleep behind him on the couch as Dean leaned over and grabbed it, nearly falling off as he stretched his arm as far as it would go without actually getting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” he answered roughly. He wanted to get back to sleep. Snuggle back into Cas’ warmth and stay there for another few hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dean</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” It was Ellen, and she sounded weird. Soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey, Ellen,” Dean said, trying desperately to not sound as grumpy and sleep deprived as he was. “What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I think you need to come back up here as soon as you can</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dread flooded through Dean. “Is Sam okay?” he asked urgently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sam is fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Ellen told him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s your dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean barely held in the eye roll. If Ellen thought Dean was going to drop everything to go and see his dad who couldn’t bother to show up over Christmas, she had another thing coming. “He could’ve just showed up at - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, Dean. He was attacked.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like someone dropped a lead weight in his stomach. “What?” He wasn’t sure if any sound actually came out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s stable, but, uh, it’s not looking too good for him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He was attacked last night</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We don’t know what he was hunting, you know how he is, but we got our people working on him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean stood and began marching towards the stairs. He needed to pack, the drive to Ellen’s should only take an hour, but fuck him, he just remembered he hadn’t filled his tank up and he was running pretty close to empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Dean told her, realizing she had kept talking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m taking Sam down to see him, do you want to meet us there?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can do that,” he said. “I’ll be there soon. Tell him…” Dean felt queasy. “Tell him I’ll be there soon, okay?” God, did his voice have to sound so small? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I will,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she replied. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s going to pull through, I’m sure of it. He’s strong</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Ellen,” Dean said, hanging up before the lump rising in his throat could make it all the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean?” Cas’ voice was even deeper than usual, rough with sleep, but when Dean looked over at him, he was alert and looking apprehensive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad - “ Dean cut himself off as his voice began to break. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My dad’s hurt. I need to go see him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded once and immediately jumped off the couch, meeting him at the foot of the stairs. “Go get your stuff together,” he said, gently placing his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I’ll grab our clothes from the laundry and let Gabe know what’s going on. He can clean up our mess before mom gets back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll meet you in my room.” He squeezed Dean’s shoulder once before letting go and heading to the laundry room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean walked up the stairs in a trance. He had to believe his dad was going to be okay. Ellen was right, he was strong. Really strong. He was the strongest, most badass hunter Dean knew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So how had something gotten him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas found him five minutes later standing in the middle of his room like an idiot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas dumped his armful of laundry into one of their bags and walked over to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dean?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded. Dean didn’t know if he was doing it consciously since it was so much more subtle than usual, but he was sending soothing vibes across their Bond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you get our stuff out of the bathroom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded. “Toothbrushes and razors. Did we have anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shook his head. “Are you ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you tell Gabe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cas replied. “After getting an eyeful. I’m going to need some brain bleach. A lot of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean barked out a laugh before quickly sobering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas frowned and walked over to Dean, cupping his face between his palms. The touch helped ground Dean, though he felt guilty for needing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean felt tears well up in his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He never showed up to Christmas. I can’t remember the last thing I said to him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then think of what you’re going to say to him when you get there. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded in jerky movements. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Cas said softly. “I’ll drive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean snorted. “Fat chance, Cas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean could tell Cas wanted to roll his eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay to drive?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dean told him, wiping his eyes. “I like driving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas pursed his lips in concern for a few moments. “If you start swerving, I’m taking over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you even have your license?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have my permit, but I’m an excellent driver. No one will pull us over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got it, Cas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas did roll his eyes that time, but he seemed satisfied that Dean was feeling well enough to drive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Truth was, Dean didn’t think he was well enough to do anything other than drive. Driving always calmed Dean, gave him clarity, soothed whatever ill he had. He needed to drive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas picked up both of their bags. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rolled his eyes that time. “Okay, muscle man. I can get my own bag.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just let me do this,” Cas said. “Go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rolled his eyes again, but did start walking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Compound was Ellen’s brainchild. Hunters tended to avoid working together with anyone other than their Bondmates, but after Ellen’s husband was killed due to lack of back up, she had decided that needed to change. Most hunters still avoided working together if they could help it, but the Compound allowed them to pool their resources when necessary. It also provided a home base for any wayward hunters without one of their own. Over the years it had really expanded into something truly wonderful, especially around the holidays. Dean would be excited to be going there (he, Sammy, and Jo spent a lot of their summers and holidays running through these halls listening to the oldtimers talk about their best hunts) if it weren’t for the growing pit of dread in his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drive took a little less than an hour, but finding parking at the Compound was a little more time consuming. Every hunter seemed to have taken the holiday off to congratulate themselves on another year survived and to regale each other with their most heroic hunts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean must have been grumbling under his breath, or maybe Cas was reading his mind in these close quarters, because after his third loop around the parking lot, Cas told him, “I can park. You go in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half of Dean wanted to insist that he was fine, but the other half screamed at him to take Cas’ offer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll use magic to park if it makes you feel better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It might make me feel worse,” Dean grunted, but he was passing the entrance again, so he pulled over and got out of the car. “Take care of her,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will protect her with my life,” Cas replied, and he wasn’t even being a smartass. Cas was just earnest like that sometimes. God, Dean loved him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said, and then he was off, jogging towards the entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Compound was similar to the Academy, in that a lot of it was made up of dorms for hunters to use while they recouped between hunts and a dining hall. They had some areas Dean hadn’t been allowed in yet, which he suspected was because that was where they kept the big weapons. Dean blew past all of these areas, heading directly for their rather large medical wing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A young man was sitting at the information desk. He must have been new since Dean didn’t recognize him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you tell me where John Winchester is?” Dean asked, relieved that his voice didn’t crack with nerves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s in the back,” the man replied. “Room 408. Ms. Harvelle is already there.” Dean’s suspicions were confirmed. No one who’d been there longer than a month called Ellen Ms. Harvelle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Dean replied, taking off as quickly as he could without breaking into an actual run. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellen was in front of the room, seemingly waiting for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellen,” he said, jogging the last few feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean,” she said, pulling him into a hug. “Good to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, too,” Dean said, ignoring the fact that they had seen each other less than a week ago. “How is he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re still trying to figure out exactly what happened. He’s stable, but…” She sighed. “He’s only got a couple scratches on him, but whatever it was messed with his head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I see him?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” she said. “Sam and Bobby are in with him now, so you can go on in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded, but before he could get to the door it opened, Sam and Bobby walking out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean,” Sam said, rushing to him and throwing his arms around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Sammy,” Dean replied, hugging him back. Dean usually only allowed a couple seconds per hug, which were rare in the first place, but these were extenuating circumstances. He didn’t even care that Sam was definitely using him as a kleenex right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you doing, son?” Bobby asked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugged with his limited mobility. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam squeezed him tighter for a second before letting go. He wiped at his eyes. “Dad was asking for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam nodded. “Well, he’s not really saying full words, but you’re the only one whose name starts with a D.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked to Bobby for confirmation, who shrugged and nodded. “Go on in,” Bobby told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean took a steadying breath and did just that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His dad was lying on the only bed in the room, only an IV sticking out of his arm which had to be a good sign. People about to die always had a bunch of tubes sticking out of them, right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took another few steps towards him. His dad’s eyes were glossy, staring at the ceiling without really seeing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad?” he asked hesitantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad,” he repeated back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, dad, it’s me. Dean.” He walked the rest of the way to the bed. His dad was still staring at the ceiling, looking more like an empty shell than a person. Dean wanted to take his hand but was afraid it would crumble to dust in his grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad,” his dad said again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked desperately back towards the door, but nobody had followed him in. He had hoped that someone would have followed him in, maybe Ellen, but that was stupid. He was practically an adult, and it would be official in less than a month. He could talk to his dad by himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad and Jo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean turned back to look at his dad. “Jo?” he asked. “Jo was here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His dad turned his head then, staring at Dean without focus. “It’s gone,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s gone?” he asked. “Jo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mary’s gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean choked back the sob that tried tearing out of his throat. “Dad,” he said, feeling tears fall from his face. “Dad, mom’s been gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad and Jo’s,” his dad said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jo’s what?” Dean asked. He looked back to the door again, but he was still all alone in this sinking lifeboat. “Dad, it’s me. It’s Dean.” He furiously wiped away his tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m here,” Dean said, his voice cracking. “Dean’s here.” He grabbed his dad’s hand. “I’m right here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His dad’s eyes snapped towards Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad?” Dean said hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She took her,” he said before his eyes slid shut. When he opened them again, it was with that same lifeless stare he’d had before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s face scrunched up and he didn’t have it in him to stop the sob that came out of him. “Who took her? Who’s her? Dad, please.” He could barely see his dad through his tears anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his dad didn’t answer. It looked like he was mumbling something now, but no sound was coming out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean couldn’t stay in there anymore. He started feeling hot and nauseous and the walls felt like they were closing in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He burst through the door in a more dramatic fashion than he would have liked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Ellen asked him, pausing whatever discussion her and Bobby had been in the middle of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded. “Yeah. I’m just going to go and get some air.” He started walking before anyone could respond. He walked as quickly as he could without breaking into a full on run, not stopping until he pushed open the front doors and took a deep breath of the cool outside air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean turned to see Cas walking towards him, keys in hand. Cas quickened his pace when he saw the look on Dean’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” he asked. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean didn’t answer, instead collapsing onto him. He couldn’t verbalize what he was feeling, so he lowered his mental walls a fraction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas gripped Dean in a tight hug and sent his love and comfort back over their Bond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was what broke Dean. He had let a few tears out in his dad’s room, but now he didn’t try to hold back. Cas wouldn’t judge him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” Cas asked in a soft whisper that tickled Dean’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean pulled himself away from Cas, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he said over their Bond, knowing his voice would betray him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It just… I just needed some air.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded. “Do you want me to find you something to drink?” he asked. “They have a cafeteria in there, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They do,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But just… just stay for a second?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas took his hand and laced their fingers together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Take as long as you want</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean took a few deep breaths as the weak January sun shone on his face, letting the chill breeze cool the tears on his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t like seeing him like that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean said after a while. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was so… wrong. Off. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s recovering from an attack</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas replied. “He’ll get better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean took one last deep breath. “We should get back inside,” he said. “I sort of ran out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understandable,” Cas said. “You were sort of having a panic attack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was what?” Dean asked. He wasn’t having a panic attack. He had just needed fresh air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still shaking,” Cas pointed out. “Dean, it’s nothing to be ashamed about. Especially under the circumstances.” He squeezed his hand. “Come on, let’s go inside and sit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gotta get back,” Dean said. “I just left Sammy with Bobby and Ellen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are capable of watching him, seeing as they have been for a while now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Dean shook his head. “I should be there for him. It’s our dad that’s… that’s…” Dean thought back to his dad on the bed, rambling about nonsense and looking like he’d crumble if they let a breeze in through the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Cas said. “We’ll get him and then all of us will find somewhere to sit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean let Cas lead him back into the Compound, but had to take over once Cas revealed he had no idea where he was going. It was his first time there, after all, whereas Dean practically grew up here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This way,” Dean said, tugging on their still joined hands to lead him towards the med wing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby, Ellen, and Sam were still there, but now there was a new woman standing with them. Dean recognized her from in passing as one of the doctors but didn’t know her name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We didn’t see it on initial examinations,” the new woman was saying. “It had already been severed, so it wasn’t as obvious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can do something like that?” Ellen asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor shrugged. “No creature I know of. Are you sure he didn’t mention anything about the hunt he was on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn fool liked to keep his secrets,” Bobby said. He looked through the open door to John. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will he get better?” Sam asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other three grimaced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” Dean asked as he and Cas came to stand with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad’s Bond is gone,” Sam said when the others seemed hesitant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” he and Cas said together. They both gripped each other’s hands tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘gone’?” Cas asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever attacked him took it, or did something that completely severed it,” the doctor said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought it was already severed,” Dean said. “When mom died.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “That severs a Bond, but you still have your half if that happens. Whatever did this to John took the rest of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean felt more nauseous than he had in his dad’s room. Although, that must be what that </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> feeling was. Dean didn’t know who he’d be without his Bond. Sure, he just got it a few months ago, but still. Losing it would feel like having his entire insides scooped out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor shrugged. “We’re looking into it. Trust me, no one wants whatever did this out on the streets.” She gave him a sympathetic smile that didn’t quite land. “If you’ll excuse me,” she said to them all. “I have to check on the other one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dora,” Ellen said, and then the woman nodded and entered the room next door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Bobby said. “We’ll fix this. Find what did it to him and get it back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean peered into his dad’s room and saw him lying there, eyes wide and unblinking. It looked like he had stopped mumbling to himself, at least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a woman that did this,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you say that?” Ellen asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad,” Dean said. “He said ‘she took her.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He spoke to you?” Bobby asked, eyes sharp on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugged. “It’s not like he was making sense. He kept babbling. But when I grabbed his hand he seemed like he really saw me - just for a second - and then he said it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She took her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Bobby said. He turned to Ellen. “I’m sorry, but - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she said. “All your books are at the Academy. Go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll call when I find something. You call me if anything changes with John or the other man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What other man?” Cas asked, cutting into the conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever did this attacked someone else,” Bobby said. “We think your dad was working with him, but he had nothing on him. We’re still trying to figure out who he is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going back with you,” Dean said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me, too,” Sam said, stepping forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two should be here with your dad in case he comes to,” Bobby told them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean didn’t think that seemed very likely. “Bobby,” he tried, but he was cut off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got him to talk once. See if you can get anything else out of him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean wanted to argue, but Bobby did have a point. Though Dean highly doubted his dad was going to be forthcoming with any more information, he should try. Besides, if Dean lost his Bond, he wouldn’t want to wake up alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas stood at the door as he watched Dean try to communicate with his basically comatose father. The only reason Cas wasn’t in there with him is because Dean didn’t want to rub their Golden Bond in his face after he’d just lost his. It was a fair point, or would be if Cas thought John was picking up on anything going on around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam had been in there with Dean earlier, but he eventually left with Ellen after a fruitless hour of trying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas wanted to tell Dean that the next hour would be just as fruitless and that they should head back to Ellen’s as well, but he knew Dean wouldn’t take kindly to it. Even though all this was doing was hurting Dean. He could feel his ache over their Bond and it was killing Cas to not go in and comfort him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know how long he and Dean stayed there, but eventually a doctor came and told them that John needed his rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to leave him alone,” Dean told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor patted Dean on the shoulder. “Unfortunately, I don’t think he’s taking in his surroundings,” she told him. “The man that came in with him is completely comatose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was his Bond taken, too?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprisingly, no. His is still intact,” the woman said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked over at his dad again. He was still staring at the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise to call you if anything changes,” she said. “Besides, you’re staying with Ellen, right? She’s barely five minutes away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded. “You’re right. Thanks,” he said. He took Cas’ hand as he finally left the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s go</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just one more thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean said, turning back to the doctor who was now leaning over John to check his vitals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” he said. “Could we see the other man that came in with him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor straightened as she pursed her lips. “You can take a peek, but we don’t know what knocked him out, so don’t get close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded. “Just a peek, promise,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean dragged Cas over to the next room and opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why exactly are we looking at this guy?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas asked him as he followed Dean into the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Also, she said </span>
  </em>
  <span>peek</span>
  <em>
    <span>, Dean.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What if I know who he is? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dean asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My dad used to bring me on hunts</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas asked after Dean took his sweet time looking the guy over. Cas gave him a perfunctory look. Handsome, dark hair neatly parted, clean shaven. Maybe early to mid thirties if he had to guess. Cas had no clue who he was, not that he had been expecting to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He looks familiar,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who is he?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean said, stepping further into the room and peering at the guy from a foot away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But I swear I’ve seen him before</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dean, the doctor specifically said not to get close to him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean told him dismissively. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let me think for a minute</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If you don’t know who it is now, staring at the guy isn’t going to help.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean replied, and with one last lingering look at the guy, he met Cas at the door. “Dude, you need to learn to chill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The doctor said they don’t know what’s wrong with him. For all we know, he’s the one that took your dad’s Bond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad said it was a woman,” Dean replied. “‘She took her.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a good enough reason to get close to someone in a magical coma that a doctor warned us to stay away from.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’ve seen him before,” Dean said, taking one last look at the guy from the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas sighed. “Let’s go to Ellen’s,” he said. “We’ll try and figure things out there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded and took Cas’ hand to lead them out. His stomach started grumbling after only a few steps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hungry?” Cas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Starving,” Dean replied. “Do you think Ellen made something, or should we stop for food on the way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Cas said. “Call her. Or ask Sam.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll text Jo,” Dean said, pulling his phone out. “She has good taste in food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dean asked. “Sam likes pizza with </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> veggies on it, Cas. That’s not natural.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s how Hannah likes her pizza,” Cas said. “It can’t be unnatural if two people we know prefer their pizza that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hannah’s a vegetarian,” Dean said. “She doesn’t count. Sammy isn’t. What kid doesn’t like pepperoni?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess only the weirdos that share your genes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean gave him a good natured shove, knocking Cas off balance for a second. But it only made Cas laugh. “More like I got all the good genes,” Dean told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did get very good genes,” Cas said solemnly. “So I won’t argue that. Though, Sam is more studious than you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so nerdy dweebs is what does it for you, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Cas said. “I’m a nerdy dweeb then, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugged. “Well, nerdy dweebs who like pepperoni on pizza are what do it for me.” Dean gave him a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do like pepperoni pizza,” Cas told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s why we have a Golden Bond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled, but he felt a wave of sadness wash over Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s going to get better, Dean,” Cas told him. “Bobby is going to find out what did this to him and figure out how to fix him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “I just wish I was doing more to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like we can’t,” Cas said as they finally made it to the exit. Cas opened the door and waved Dean out first. “You do have a car,” he went on. “We could go back to school early and help him look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s phone pinged, so he looked down at it instead of responding to Cas. He snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Cas asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellen got pizza.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas laughed, too. “I hope she has pepperoni left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a whole pepperoni pizza left for them to share when they got back. And Sam, Jo, and Charlie for company. Although, Cas sort of got the impression that Dean would rather be alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy sucky New Year’s, huh,” Jo said after they’d all had their fill of pizza and movies. Jo and Charlie had insisted on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord of the Rings</span>
  </em>
  <span> marathon in the hopes of cheering Sam and Dean up. Sam had fallen asleep on the couch somewhere between </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Two Towers</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Return of the KIng</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The rest of them were in varying degrees of lounging on the floor around the coffee table to better reach the snacks Ellen had provided. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very succinctly put,” Cas said as Dean snorted. Honestly, he had forgotten all about New Year’s. Last night already felt like ages ago, in another universe almost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Charlie said. “All of the bad luck got out early, now things can only go up. Bobby will find a cure, your dad will be all fixed up, and we’ll all get into the perfect hunting programs. Aka the one in New York, which you two should also totally apply to, so we can all go together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“New York?” Dean asked skeptically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I go to New York, I’ll be expected to see my mother every time she has to go to headquarters there,” Cas said. “I don’t know if I can handle that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me neither,” Dean said. “It might kill me. Or, she might kill me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother wouldn’t kill you, Dean,” Cas scoffed. “Maybe if we weren’t Bonded, but she wouldn’t dare now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of Bonds,” Jo said. “Mom didn’t say much. How is your dad? Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean let out a loud sigh. “Not good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Jo and Charlie said in unison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he mentioned, you, though, Jo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?” Jo said. “Why the hell would he mention me? I think I’ve said like five words to him. My whole life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugged. “He was babbling. Not making much sense. I mean, he was also calling me Dad, so it’s probably nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was calling you Dad?” Cas asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dean said. “Which is weird, because I don’t even look like my grandpa. He - ” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas could feel a rush of adrenaline go through Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” the other three asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The other guy,” Dean said. “I know why he looks so familiar.” He shot to his feet. “I have to get back to the school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why? Who is he?” Cas asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What other guy?” Charlie asked. “Two people were attacked?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dean said. “This is going to sound totally out there, but I think that guy was my grandpa Henry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo and Charlie looked highly skeptical, even Cas had a hard time believing it, though he could feel Dean’s conviction radiating through their Bond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t your grandpa die, like, forever ago?” Jo asked. “No offense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah,” Dean said. “He did. But I swear. This guy looks exactly like him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He died before you were born, though,” Jo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve seen pictures,” Dean said. “Cameras were invented back then, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo held up her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does sound a little far fetched, Dean,” Charlie said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Dean said. “But I’m still pretty sure I’m right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you,” Cas said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you do,” Jo said, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, because going to a magic school makes me so close minded,” Cas retorted, at which Dean shot him a grateful smile. And no, that smile was not the only reason he suspended his disbelief, it was just a large factor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but it did teach me that necromancy isn’t possible,” Jo replied. “Also, no offense, but if your dad was going to try and bring someone back, I don’t think it’d be your grandpa.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say my dad was using necromancy,” Dean said. “I said my grandpa was the other guy in that med wing. And there was someone else there with them. A woman. My dad said a woman took his Bond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In between calling you his dad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s frustration leaked through the Bond.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was obviously trying to tell me that </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> dad had been there. And someone else… a woman.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe the ‘Jo’ he was referring to wasn’t Jo, but that other person,” Cas said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got to admit, the more you talk, the more I’m getting on board with this theory,” Charlie said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo huffed and crossed her arms. “Fine,” she said. “Necromancy still isn’t possible, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be fair,” Cas said. “Everything in magic was impossible until someone made a spell for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, can you stop acting like the sun shines out of Dean’s ass for like two seconds?” Jo asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Dean said, but Cas just gave her a glare and said, “Well, seeing as it actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> shine out of both of our asses on occasion, no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Dean laughed while Jo tried to return his glare, but she eventually broke and cracked a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” she said. “Just try to keep the smooching to a minimum tonight. I don’t trust the thin walls to keep all that light out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We make no promises,” Dean replied, winking at Cas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But despite Dean’s bravado, they spent zero time making out once they got to their shared room. They were too emotionally exhausted to do much more than crawl into bed together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll call Bobby in the morning and tell him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean said as he rolled onto his side to face Cas. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully it’ll help him figure out what’s going on</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sure it will</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas replied, reaching under the covers to take Dean’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sighed as they laced their fingers together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know what I’d do if we lost our Bond</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It won’t happen</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever happened to your dad, Bobby’ll figure it out. He’s the best in the business, after all</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks, Cas</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas leaned forward and gave him a small kiss, lighting the room up for a brief second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The phone call with Bobby didn’t go as expected. For starters, Bobby was as reluctant to believe Dean as Jo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your grandpa?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he asked skeptically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sighed and switched his phone to the other ear. “Yeah,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Son, your grandpa - </span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Died, I know,” Dean cut him off. “But, Bobby, it’s him. I’m sure of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How are you so sure?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because the guy looks exactly like him.” He tried explaining it like he had last night, about what his dad said, but Bobby’s silence didn’t seem impressed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Look,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Bobby said. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll try and look into it. See if I can find his records. It’s going to have to wait, though. and I’m not making any promises.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Dean said. “Thanks, Bobby.” He wanted to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thanks for nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he was worried that would put Bobby off of looking into it at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m guessing that didn’t go too well,” Cas said, walking into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What gave it away?” Dean asked with a self deprecating laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, aside from the fact that I can sort of read your emotions and mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean let out another laugh. “Yeah, alright, smartass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Cas said. “We could go do the research ourselves. Nothing’s keeping us here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really want to cut our break short?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Cas said, strolling up into his personal space, “I am a - what did you call me? - ‘nerdy dweeb.’” He did the air quotes, proving Dean was correct in his name calling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are what do it for me,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let’s go,” Cas told him. “We can find your grandpa’s records ourselves, see what he was working on before he died. Even if it isn’t your grandpa, your dad was calling for him, right? It’s worth looking into, at the very least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have I told you that you’re the best?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas grinned. “I’ll go get our stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellen was disappointed that they were leaving early, but they weren’t to be swayed. Dean’s dad was basically comatose, his grandpa (or, suspected grandpa, at least) </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> comatose. They might as well go back to school and try to be helpful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” Dean asked, closing the trunk of the Impala on their bags. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And, um, thanks,” Dean said. “For believing me from the beginning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Golden Bond does imply a ride or die relationship,” Cas told him. “I’ll always have your back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean relaxed into a smile before leaning over and kissing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, look at them glow,” Charlie said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So adorable,” Jo added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More like gross,” Sam said. “Do you guys have to do that at every freaking opportunity?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean and Cas broke apart and spun around. Jo, Charlie, and Sam were all standing there with their bags. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you guys doing?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Going back with you,” Charlie said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Duh,” Jo added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But there’s still, like, a week left of break,’ Dean said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Dean,” Sam said. “And you’re a jerk for trying to leave without us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you guys would want to come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s my dad, too, Dean,” Sam said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And your grandpa,” Charlie added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Sam asked. “Grandpa Samuel is coming, too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, no,” Dean said. “I guess you were sleeping.” He gave him the cliffnotes of what he’d realized last night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Sam said. “No way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I said,” Jo told him. “But it’s pointless to argue. The man won’t listen to reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to come, you know,” Dean said, opening the trunk back up to put Sam’s and then Charlie’s things in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” Jo said, dumping her bag on top of theirs. “I think you’re wrong, but I’m still going to help, you doofus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked over to Cas who just shrugged with a grin on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I’m not the only one who will always have your back</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pink tinge touched Dean’s cheeks. “Alright,” he said, opening the trunk back up. “But nobody is allowed to complain about my music choices.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All four of the others rolled their eyes at that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ellen warned me you five were coming,” Bobby said. He was waiting for them at the entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Couldn’t let you do all the research yourself, old man,” Jo told him, patting him on the shoulder as she walked by him and into the school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky it’s still technically break or that’d be a detention,” he called after her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just want to help,” Sam said, putting those puppy dog eyes to good use. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I ain’t turning that away. Get in,” he said, waving the rest of them through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do they keep the records?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already pulled some stuff for you,” Bobby told him. “Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He led the five of them to his office, the hallways eerie in their emptiness. Bobby’s desk was piled high with books of various sizes and ages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you had any luck?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby shrugged. “Following a few leads, but nothing concrete so far.” He pulled a box out from beneath his desk and handed it over to Dean. “Everything I could find about your grandpa. He’s in a few yearbooks, too, but you can get those yourself in the library.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Bobby,” Dean told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it,” he replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Jo stayed with Bobby to help him look through his books, while Dean, Cas, and Sam went to the library to start looking over his grandpa’s files, and to find his old yearbook so Dean could prove it was him in that other room in the med wing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean found a yearbook from the year that his grandpa died and flipped through it to find his staff picture. He flipped it around on the table to show it to Sam and Cas who were sitting across from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See?” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does look like him,” Cas said. “And look at this,” he continued, pointing to the caption and then the woman standing next to him. “Henry Winchester and Josie Sands, ‘Bonding’ over their new teaching post.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jo,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought grandma’s name was Millie,” Sam said, bringing the book closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was,” Dean said. “They didn’t have a Golden Bond, doofus.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Sam said. “Right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were right,” Cas said. “And if your dad mentioned her, she must be the one that stole his Bond, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded. “That’s the theory, anyway. Unless there was another woman in the room, which I seriously doubt.” He pulled the yearbook back towards himself to peer down at his grandpa and his Bondmate. They had barely been teaching at the school a year before they died. “How did she do it? Magicians can’t just go around stealing other people’s Bonds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They also can’t go around rising from the dead, either,” Cas said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They never found his body,” Sam said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dean and Cas both looked over at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His body,” Sam said again. “They never found Grandpa Henry’s body. His grave’s empty, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean and Cas shared a brief glance before looking back to Sam. “You’re right,” Dean said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam shrugged. “I usually am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re saying that you think he never actually died?” Cas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes as much sense as anything else,” Dean said. “I just always assumed he’d, like, exploded or something gruesome since no one ever shared any details.” He picked a file out of the box Bobby had given them. “Maybe if we figure out what they were doing when they died, we’ll know more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas and Sam grabbed files as well and they began their research. It took them a little over two hours to make it through everything, but they were no closer to answers than they had been at the beginning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This sucks,” Dean said, tossing the last folder aside and rubbing his temples. “According to these, Grandpa Henry was just some boring teacher.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam pushed a file towards the middle of the table. “This says he visited a church on an errand a week before he died.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably redoing some blessings,” Cas said. “Schools used to work closer with Hunters. Schools were usually in charge of keeping dangerous objects safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, maybe he touched a cursed object or something,” Sam said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think touching a cursed object gets you a plaque for helping the school,” Dean replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe they covered up whatever happened to him,” Cas said, throwing his file onto the table and leaning back in his chair to stretch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean snorted. “Dude, this is the Academy, not your mom’s Company.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas pursed his lips as he shot Dean an annoyed look. “You don’t think school administrators would perform a cover up of something that would make parents wary of bringing their children here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas is right,” Sam said. “They only get paid if they have butts in seats.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell would you know about cover ups?” Dean asked Sam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean, every non monster-related mystery is always solved by following the money.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, I let you watch too much Law and Order.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam shrugged. “You know I’m right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Dean admitted. “I just have a hard time seeing something that shady going on here. Bobby probably missed a file.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also possible,” Cas said. “Let’s go ask him. We’re finished with all these anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I could use a break,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me, too,” Sam added. “And food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go see if the girls want to go get something to eat,” Dean said. “Hell, Bobby’s probably hungry, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby and the girls hadn’t found anything on their end, nothing promising anyway, so Dean told them about their new theory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come up with anything in the files to support that theory?” Bobby asked as he tore into his burger. The six of them had gone to Rosie’s Diner, seeing as the dining hall had yet to open back up for the new semester.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why we have the new theory,” Sam said. “There was nothing in the files.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was a record of death, but the cause was left blank,’” Cas told him. “No other details. Not even about what he had been doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are there any other files?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I pulled everything I could find,” Bobby told them. “Although,” he said thoughtfully, trailing off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of them all paused their eating to wait for him to elaborate, but when it wasn’t forthcoming, Jo said, “Come on, Bobby, you can’t leave us hanging like that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he said. “I was just thinking, back then, some hunters used to work out of the schools. If your grandpa had been working with them on something, the files may have gone to the local Hunter Compound. I’ll make some calls in the morning.” He resumed eating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you think he could have been working on something hunting related?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby shrugged. “He was before my time,” he said. “So, I don’t know for sure. Just saying it’s a possibility.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess hunting runs in the family,” Dean said, elbowing Sam in the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself,” Sam told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s right,” Dean said. “We’ve got a future lawyer here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Sam said. “You should be grateful. Hunters need all the legal help they can get.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’ll be my first call when Jo gets us into trouble,” Charlie told him, ruffling his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo scoffed. “Excuse you,” she said. “Who says </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one getting us in legal trouble. I know what you do on that computer of yours - ow!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie must have stepped on her foot, because she was now glaring at Jo, giving a rather obvious glance towards Bobby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care what you do on your own time,” Bobby said, “as long as you don’t get caught. Sam’s not a lawyer yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all laughed at that, Charlie with burning cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides,” Sam said. “I more meant Dean and Cas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Dean said as everyone but he and Cas laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will gladly accept your help, should we need it,” Cas said. “However, I don’t plan on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Sam said. “You two are about as far from by the book as you can be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shrugged. “Doesn’t mean we’ll get caught.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean grinned, throwing an arm around Cas and jostling him as he tried to take a bite of his burger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just going to pretend I ain’t hearing any of this,” Bobby said. “I’ll need plausible deniability if I plan on recommending you four to any Hunting Programs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all laughed at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean called Ellen when they got back to the Academy, but there was no change with his father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was only the first day, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cas told Dean as they went to bed that night. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll find something tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean tugged the arm Cas had wrapped around him tighter to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m just scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Cas felt like the only person he could admit this to. He could talk to Sam, but he had to be strong for him. Couldn’t let him in all the way or else he’d see Dean for what he really was. Weak and needy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll find whatever did this before it attacks anyone else</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean had been so wrapped up in his selfish musings, he hadn’t even considered that yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t let anyone take you from me, Dean</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rolled just enough to find Cas’ lips with his own. “I know,” he said, his voice a whisper in the quiet room. “You’ve got my back. And I've got yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ features softened into a smile and he leaned forward to steal one more kiss from Dean, their surroundings lighting up briefly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not what I’m most scared of, though</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sighed and rolled back over, closing his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, it is that. It’s just more than that, too.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a lengthy silence before Cas said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can tell me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean found Cas’ hand and squeezed it before starting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>My dad wasn’t always like this. I mean before the attack. Sammy doesn’t remember, obviously, but… my dad used to be a really great dad. He used to, I dunno, be present? We used to play catch all the time. He used to show me small magic tricks all the time, ones with no purpose. This one time he made all my army men come to life and do the conga, just dumb stuff like that, you know?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean was glad he didn’t have to say any of this out loud. There was a definite lump in his throat. It had been so long since he’d let himself think about any of this, longer since he let himself miss it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But then mom died</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean continued. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And it wrecked him, Cas. He never got over it. I know you don’t really get over your Bondmate dying, but. But I lost two parents the night mom died. Dad was so different. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dean wiped his tears away before they could fall onto Cas’ pillow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He never got over it. He got angry and distant and... And now it’s happening again. And I just… I’m losing the last little bit of him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas pushed himself up on an elbow and loomed over Dean. “We’ll find a way to save him,” he said. He put his hand to Dean’s cheek and gently turned his head to face him. “And who knows, maybe you’ll even have a new grandpa, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean couldn’t help but to snort out a laugh. “That would be pretty cool, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very cool,” Cas confirmed. “Everything is going to work out, Dean. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean reached up and touched Cas’ hand still on his cheek. “Thanks, Cas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas leaned down and gave him a soft kiss. Warmth and comfort bloomed in Dean, and not for the first time, or even the hundredth, Dean thought about just how lucky he was to have Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Dean,” Cas told him softly with a smile to match. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night, Cas.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day was just as fruitless as the previous. All of Bobby’s phone calls to the local Hunting Compounds turned up nothing, so Dean, Cas, and Sam spent the day researching with Bobby, Jo, and Charlie. But they couldn’t find any creature that took Bonds. Blood, bones, livers, hearts, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>happiness</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but not Bonds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was about halfway through a book about known demons (they had some soul eaters so far, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> about eating Bonds) when Ellen called Bobby. Honestly, Dean didn’t think anything of it at first. Bobby and Ellen had been together since before Dean started at the Academy, and Dean figured if anything happened to his dad, Ellen would call him, not Bobby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Bobby said, “When?” in an urgent voice. He paused slightly and then asked, “Where?” He snorted then. “Seriously? I can go if you’re that desperate.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Jo asked, perking up from where she had been buried in a book detailing the monsters native to the Midwest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby held up a hand to her. “Fine, fine. Yeah, I’ll bring him in. He’s not going to be happy about missing the end of his break, but he’ll have to deal.” He paused as Ellen spoke on the other end. “I’ll call Jody. Her and Donna can take it from there.” Another pause. “You, too. I’ll call you after I sort things out here.” He hung up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Jo repeated, the rest of them also looking to Bobby for information. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was another attack,” he told them. “Two people again, both alive, but their Bond is gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did they say anything about who it was?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re still in shock, so they ain’t saying much yet, but we have some people on it. We’ll know as soon as they’re ready to talk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did it happen?” Cas asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About fifty miles south of the first one,” Bobby replied. “Look, I have to make some calls, so let’s call it for the day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s dinner time anyway,” Jo said, standing and stretching. “I vote tacos.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold up,” Bobby said. “I don’t want you kids leaving the school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But nothing,” Bobby said. “Four of you are Bonded and whatever this thing is steals them. There’s food in the dining hall.” He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a key ring with a dozen rings or so on it. He tossed them to Jo. “It’s the one that says Kitchen. Clean up after yourself, got it? I’m trusting you guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo saluted and then the five of them left Bobby to his phone calls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have an idea,” Cas announced as they finished up their meal of sandwiches and chips. They had been tired and hungry, sandwiches had seemed like the easiest option.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re all ears,” Dean told him, throwing his chip bag on top of his empty plate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” he said, “the files were mostly useless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d go with totally useless, but yes,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, they told us the exact time and location that your grandpa died - disappeared, I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we’re still on the whole grandpa angle, then, huh?” Jo asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cas said. “I believe it’s the correct angle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dean said before Jo could reply. “We know where he disappeared, what does that do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas took a deep breath. This idea was a longshot. “Well, I know we’ve barely started learning cooperative casting, but I think we could pull off a Time Reflection spell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other four gawked at him, which he had been expecting. Time Reflections were very difficult to pull off, and ran very high risks to the casters, which was why they were usually reserved for only the most dangerous and urgent hunting cases. They weren’t exactly illegal to perform, but that was mainly because most people avoided them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas,” Charlie said with trepidation. “Those spells are like… expert level. We’ve only started learning cooperative casting with our own Bondmates.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Cas said. “But I believe we can pull it off. The danger mostly comes from how much power is required, but with our Bond, Dean and I are able to pull more power for it. It should be relatively simple for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a lot of confidence, there, man,” Dean told him, shielding whatever he was feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a Golden Bond,” Cas said. “And Charlie, you’re top of the class, and the teachers all comment on your raw power, Jo. I believe the four of us could do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m top of my class, too,” Sam cut in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean snorted. “Dude, if we do this, you are going to be nowhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>near</span>
  </em>
  <span> this spell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Sam demanded. “He’s my grandpa, too, Dean!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Sam,” Cas said. “But Dean is right. Cooperative casting requires a Bond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not just going to sit on the sidelines,” he told them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Cas said. “You’ll be on lookout for Bobby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not telling Bobby?” Charlie asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll just try to stop us,” Cas said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should tell him so that he can do the spell,” Charlie said. “Sure he’ll stop us, but he and Turner could probably convince Mills and Hanscum to help him perform the spell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think they’re stupid enough to try it,” Jo said. “Maybe if they get more desperate, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll have to be us or no one,” Cas said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Cas,” Jo said. “That’s a super huge spell to do on a whim. Especially for four teenageers who got their Bonds a couple of months ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not on a whim,” Cas replied. “But it is huge. I understand if you don’t want to do it. We can come up with another idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to do it,” Jo told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do think we should practice with way smaller cooperative spells, though,” Charlie said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, obviously,” Cas said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if it doesn’t work?” Jo asked. “Like, what if we can’t even get a small spell to work together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shrugged. “We come up with another idea. I know this is a longshot. I just… I have faith in us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sammy,” Dean said. “You start working on a plan B. I guess we have some homework to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Jo said, stomping her foot. “Why is this is so frustrating? How are we supposed to connect to you guys when I can barely manage to connect to Charlie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The book says that we need to cast it in perfect sync,” Cas said. “It suggests that we meditate together to sync up our breathing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy for you to say,” Jo told him. “You and Dean are practically the same person now. I don’t think you’ve walked a step out of sync since you Bonded.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop complaining,” Charlie told her. “That’ll just make it easier on us. The book also says that the stronger a Bond, the easier it will be on all parties involved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well what does the book say about a Time Reflection?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Cas said. “This is a beginner’s book.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” Dean said, heading off Jo’s retort. “Let’s all take a seat and try syncing our breath like Cas said. We almost had it that time. We just need a little more practice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are we supposed to figure out a Time Reflection, anyway?” Charlie asked, taking a seat on the linoleum floor of the classroom they’d commandeered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bobby has a book on it in his room,” Cas said, sitting next to her. “I saw it in there when we were helping him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, if we’re not telling him, how are we supposed to get it?” Jo asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just have to Dupe the pages into a notebook,” Dean replied. “He won’t even know we have it. Easy as pie.” Duping was a fairly easy spell to master, and they’d already Duped the keys that they’d need from Bobby’s keyring in case he took his keys back before they managed to perform the spell. Dean could have picked the locks, but this way was just easier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are we going to Dupe one of Bobby’s books?” Jo asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Super easily,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All we have to do is grab the book to help him research and Dupe it,” Cas explained. “I doubt he’ll notice. Now come on,” He said, taking a seat next to Dean and across from Charlie. “The hardest part is going to be the cooperative casting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo, with what seemed like great reluctance, sat down between him and Charlie.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone close your eyes and try to sync our breathing,” Cas told them. “In… and out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas could already feel that he and Dean were breathing in sync. Jo may have been correct in her earlier comment that Dean and Cas hadn’t walked out of sync since they Bonded, though Cas had hardly paid any attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he tried reaching out to Jo and Charlie’s Bond, as the book said they’d be able to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you feel them?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I think so?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas replied, though he wasn’t  positive. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It sort of feels like our Bond, but… softer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That soft buzzing. It feels just out of reach</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can feel you guys,” Cas said. “Can you feel us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can feel a weird vibration coming from you two,” Jo said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Charlie agreed. “It kind of feels like ours, but quiet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s try the spell again,” Cas said. “On the count of three. One… two… three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them began casting, bringing their hands up to make the not so complicated movements. They had decided on an easy spell to learn cooperative casting with. A simple flotation charm on the heaviest book they could find. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s working,” Charlie said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The book wobbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep concentrating,” Cas told them. “See how long we can keep it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They managed a solid five minutes before the effort became too much to keep it in the air, though they also managed a graceful fall back down to the floor rather than letting it crash to the linoleum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was awesome,” Charlie said excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup,” Dean agreed. “Tomorrow we can Dupe the Time Reflection, and then tomorrow night we can do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Tomorrow night?” Jo asked. “Look, what we just did was awesome, but don’t you think we’re getting a little cocky on the timeline?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Time Reflection is only difficult because of how much power it takes,” Cas said. “Not because of its difficulty level. If we know the exact time we need to see, we’ll only need to keep it up for a minute or two. Just long enough to see what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides,” Dean said. “We have to get it done before the rest of the school gets back. If something goes wrong and we do accidentally rip open a time shift, I’d rather no one else gets hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This plan sounds stupider and stupider the more we talk about it,” Jo said. “But don’t worry, I’m still in,” she added quickly before Dean or Cas could respond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I vote for practicing tomorrow instead of helping Bobby,” Charlie said. “We’ve got to throw all of our eggs into the same basket for this one. If we fail, our lives as we know them are over, either because we’ll be stuck in a temporal shift or because we’ll definitely be expelled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not going to fail,” Dean said. “But I see your point. Tomorrow we’ll go to Bobby’s to Dupe the book, grab a few more and say we’re going to look them over somewhere else. Totally plausible since those desks are not meant to be sat in for more than an hour at a time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first part of their plan went smoothly in the morning. Dean was sure Bobby didn’t suspect anything, especially since he hardly looked up from the book he was reading. When Dean looked over his shoulder he saw that it was a book on Demonology, a passage about some vicious looking demon named Abaddon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reading anything interesting?” Dean asked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grunted in response, which usually meant he was onto something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool, well, we’re just going to take some books to look through.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby grunted again so Dean turned to the others and shrugged, grabbing the book with Time Reflection details in it, along with a few other random ones for show. He didn’t bother Duping the book, since Bobby wasn’t paying any attention to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what am I supposed to do?” Sam asked as they made it to the room they had practiced in the night before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep working on plan B,” Dean told him. “Or help Bobby with more research. Dealer’s choice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I get to do more reading, awesome,” he said sarcastically, plopping down into a seat in the corner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get used to it, Sammy,” Dean told him. “I mean, isn’t that like ninety percent of what a lawyer does?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Sam said, “if it didn’t affect the others, part of me really wishes you would get stuck in a temporal shift.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, that cuts me deep, Sammy,” Dean said, but Cas cleared his throat before he could go on, taking the book on Time Reflections from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s see what we need to do,” he said. He flipped the book open and scanned it. “It looks easy enough,” he said, turning the page. “Though there is blood involved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie shivered. “I hate blood magic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s supposed to help anchor us together. Makes sense for a spell this powerful.” Cas passed the book to her. “Aside from that it seems fairly simple. It will just require a lot of concentration.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, did you see this part?” Jo asked, reading the book over Charlie’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Cas asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The part that says a Time Reflection is poorly named because it’s actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>sending us</span>
  </em>
  <span> back in time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dean asked, walking over to look at the passage as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not exactly right,” Cas replied. “It’s sending a portion of our magic back through time so it can bring a reflection of what happened back to us. Another reason why we need to use the blood. It anchors us together and to our own time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to be so pissed if we get stuck in time,” Jo told them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Dean said. “And if we do we’ll get to spend the rest of eternity listening to you complain about it. I think we’re getting the short end of the stick on that one, Jo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo shoved his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one is getting stuck in time,” Charlie said, breaking them up. “But I think we should really practice some more cooperative casting before we attempt this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Cas said. “Let’s start with floating the book again, and then move on to more difficult spells.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a full day of practicing their cooperative casting, they felt mostly prepared for the Time Reflection. Cas was fairly confident, anyway. A Time Reflection wasn’t complicated, aside from a few sigils written in blood and the perfect concentration it required.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I say we do it tonight,” Cas said. “After everyone’s gone to bed.” By everyone Cas meant Professors Singer, Turner, Hanscum, and Principal Mills, the latter two had arrived during lunch time, and Turner a little after. The four of them had been holed up in Mills’ office, most likely discussing new protection measurements for the school. They had come with news of another attack, this time the victims hadn’t been lucky enough to survive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded his agreement. “The sooner the better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m actually feeling pretty good about our chances,” Charlie said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Dean said. “I say we go out to celebrate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not allowed out, remember?” Jo said. “Bobby’s orders.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rolled his eyes. “The last attack was like three hundred miles from here. I think we can survive a quick trip to pick up some burgers and pie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I agree,” Jo said, “but I’m not the one you have to convince.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to asking for forgiveness?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While that’s usually my motto, I vote we don’t piss him off before we attempt something that could get us into some serious trouble,” Jo said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to have to agree with Jo on this one,” Charlie said. “If we get in trouble now, he may pay more attention to us than we’d like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas?” Dean asked, turning to him, obviously expecting him to side with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas wanted to agree with him. None of the five of them had any sort of skills in cooking, and a burger from Rosie’s sounded really good, but Charlie was right. It was too risky at this point. “I think we should save the celebratory dinner for after we pull it off. It’ll be more meaningful that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Dean said. “I guess I’m outvoted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about me?” Sam piped up from the corner. Cas didn’t have a Bond with him, but Sam hadn’t exactly been trying to hide his annoyance and frustration with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’d still be three to two, doofus,” Dean told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should still get a vote,” he replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine, what’s your official vote, for the record?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you’re an idiot,” Sam told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo, Charlie, and Cas all laughed, though Dean shot a glare at Cas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dude</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re supposed to be on my side</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But it was funny</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Dean told them all. “You’ll all be wishing we had gone with my plan when we have to eat grilled cheese for the third time in a row.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was correct about that, but none of them let him know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Cas said, as he and Dean looked over the incident report from Henry Winchester’s ‘death,’ “according to these, your grandpa’s last known location was one of the basement level storage rooms. 3-C.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They went in around 8:30pm on December 31st, 1978 and were gone when others went in fifteen minutes later looking for them,” Dean added. “I’m assuming it happened before the others went in, so we only need to keep the spell up for about ten minutes, maybe even less.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Charlie said. Her and Jo were sitting across the table from them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them were getting ready to head out, just waiting for Sam to come back and let them know if Singer and the other teachers had gone to bed yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it say anything about what they were doing?” Jo asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Dean said. “Nada on that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam came back then. “They all left Mills’ office, so the coast is clear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean said, then turned to the others. “You ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all nodded and stood, following Dean into the hall. They used their Duped key to get to the basement and then found room 3-C. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean turned to Sam. “Keep watch at the end of the hall,” he said. “And remember, if anything goes wrong - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Dean,” Sam said in a bored voice. “Get Bobby but lie about my involvement.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean ruffled his hair, so Sam smacked his hand and ducked out of his reach. “Stop it, jerk!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bitch,” Dean replied fondly. “And hey, if something does go wrong - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Delete your internet history,” Sam snickered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re joking,” Charlie cut in, “but really do that for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Dean said, ignoring Charlie. “I’m using up my one chick flick moment a year to try and be nice to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam rolled his eyes. “Save it for your boyfriend,” he said. “I’ll see you in a few minutes.” He waved and nodded to the others before running down the hall to take up watch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious about my internet history!” Charlie called after him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” Cas asked them all as he pushed the door open. He walked in without waiting for an answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was smaller than a classroom, and looked like it hadn’t been used since Dean’s grandpa disappeared, at least not as anything aside from storage. There were dozens of boxes stacked in one corner, a dusty table pushed up against the wall opposite, cabinets along another, and a fireplace set into the wall across from the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Dean said, taking his pocket knife out, “last chance to back out for anyone that wants to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up and hand it over, Winchester,” Jo said, holding her hand out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas watched as Dean flipped the blade out and handed it to Jo, handle first. “Charlie, did you bring - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie held up a small bowl, “Got it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all watched as Jo cut a small incision on her forearm, holding it out over the bowl Charlie held. A ruby line appeared, welling with a few droplets of blood before forming into a light trickle down her arm and into the bowl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much do we need?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That should be good,” Cas said, pulling a wad of gauze out of his back pocket that he’d taken from the first aid kit he’d taken from the infirmary and handing it over. “The sigil doesn’t have to be large.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo nodded, taking the gauze from Cas and pressing it over her wound as she handed him the knife. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas used some more gauze to wipe off Jo’s blood and did a simple purifying charm on the blade before he sliced into his own arm. It stung more than he expected, especially from Jo’s stoic reaction, but held his arm dutifully over the bowl as he let his blood drip down to mix with Jo’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean went next, performing the task with Jo’s same level of stoicism. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Charlie sliced into her arm, she hissed and said, “What the fuck guys! No one was going to warn me that that freaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo snickered. “Dude, what did you expect?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Charlie said as she let her blood drip into the bowl. “A tiny little sting by the way you monsters reacted!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I stole some healing cream from the infirmary,” Cas told her, handing her the last of the gauze. “Let me just make sure we have enough for the sigil before we all heal ourselves.” He turned to Dean. “Grab the book and help me draw this sigil. I want to make sure we get it perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded and flipped the book open to the correct page and showed it to Cas. “Where should we put it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Middle of the room,” Cas said. “Then the four of us will take posts at all the corners and begin casting. He led Dean to the center of the room and dropped to his knees. He swirled their blood together in the bowl before he began painting. The sigil was simple, a circle with a cross in it, four umbrella looking shapes protruding on the outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make that part a little longer,” Dean told him, pointing to one of the umbrella looking shapes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas extended the part that Dean had indicated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks perfect,” Dean finally said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Cas said. “Then I think we’re ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them took their spots in the corners of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does everyone remember the incantation and hand movements?” Cas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he continued. “Then let’s sync our breathing.” He closed his eyes and felt his Bond pulse in time with his and Dean’s breathing. He’d never thought about it before this, but he and Dean were rarely out of sync since they Bonded. Now it was a matter of finding that subtle vibration that signaled Jo and Charlie’s Bond and tethering themselves to it. It had gotten easy after their day of practice, but still took them a minute to connect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember to focus on the time and date. December 31st, 1978 at 8:30pm.” He felt confirmation over their Bonds, even Jo and Charlie’s which was a weird sensation. “Okay, on the count of three,” Cas said. “One… two… three!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In unison the four of them began chanting the short Latin incantation while simultaneously moving their clasped hands up, then apart while spreading their fingers wide, pushing them downward, then together, and repeating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For one sinking moment Cas thought it wasn’t working, that they had done something wrong, but then it happened. The sigil he had drawn began to glow, pouring light out over the features in the room, almost as if it was laying an image on top of what was already there like double exposure in a camera. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt their Bonds faltering out of sync. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keep chanting</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he urged them through the Bond, hoping that Jo and Charlie would get the gist, if not outright hear him like he knew Dean could. But it must have worked because they all kept chanting, allowing the spell to continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two figures appeared in the light, one male and one female. They were pale and translucent, but their features were distinct. It was definitely Henry Winchester and Josie Sands. Henry wore a three piece brown suit and a loud purple tie, Josie a shiny golden dress that flowed effortlessly like her loose red curls did around her shoulders. It looked like they were arguing, though it was as if the volume was as muted as their color saturation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel Dean’s sense of awe over the scene. It must be surreal to see your grandpa like this, younger than Dean would have known him in life had he ever met the man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s really him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean sent over their Bond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was really him, Dean thought. His grandpa, in the almost flesh. Dean made sure to keep the incantation and hand movements going, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t sort of internally freaking out over this. His dad didn’t like talking about him (or anyone from the past, for that matter), so the only thing Dean really knew about his grandpa was that something happened in this very room that he didn’t survive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked like his dad, and not just in the features, but in the way he held himself, the way he talked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean stopped marveling at his grandpa and turned to look at the woman, Josie. She had just turned away from Henry and began walking to one of the file cabinets lining the wall, but Henry caught her by the arm and continued whatever he had been saying before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their voices were faint, but when Dean strained his ears, he could just barely hear them.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... those files, Josie? Richard’s in charge of the alumni mailer, and that’s not even due for another week. Let’s get back to the party.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to see them,” she replied, pulling out of his grip easily. “It’s not against the rules, is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s just odd. You’ve been acting kinda funny since that last hunt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe those nuns just injected me with the holy spirit,” she replied with a laugh, opening the file cabinet up to rummage through it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you looking for, anyway?” Henry asked, giving up on trying to stop her to look over her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was originally a ‘what,’ but the Blade’s gone. Now I’m just making the best of a bad situation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What bad situation are you in?” Henry asked, concern warring with confusion in his tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” she laughed. “I’m not in a bad situation.” She pulled a fat stack of files out. “Everyone else is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of you,” she repeated, turning to face Henry, and Dean could swear he saw her eyes flash a different color. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Josie?” Henry asked uncertainly, leading Dean to believe that eye flash may not have been in his head. Oh god, was she a shifter? Possessed?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean got a horrible, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. If they were wrong about their theory, if the second man in the Compound’s infirmary just happened to look like Henry Winchester, Dean was about to witness his grandfather’s most likely gruesome death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Josie seemed to look past Henry, and Dean could swear she was looking right at him. But that wasn’t possible, right? The spell was supposed to be a one way thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie tilted her head and… sniffed at the air. “Ooh, that’s delicious,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Henry asked, turning around to face Dean, but looking right past him, before turning back to Josie. “What are you on about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t sense that?” she asked him, sniffing the air again. “It’s strong,” she went on. “Smells like… like you.” She focused her eyes back on Henry and raised one perfectly penciled in brow. “Your son is going to grow up to be absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she told him with a menacing grin. Her eyes definitely changed color this time, changing to black. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you’re here,” Josie called. “But don’t worry, I’ll be there soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean felt the others falter in their casting along with him, the scene blurring around them. Fear spiked through the four of them like poison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep it up!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas called to them all. Dean wasn’t sure Jo and Charlie could hear him, but they could definitely feel the command through their roughly shared Bonds. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We need to see what happens</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean heard Jo through the Bond, faint, barely audible, but still there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>How the </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck</span>
  <em>
    <span> does she know we’re here?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean didn’t have an answer, none of them did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Josie?” Henry asked, taking a few quick steps back from her. “Josie what’s wrong with your eyes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But whatever was wearing Josie smiled wide and grabbed him quickly by the arm. “Let’s go on a little trip, shall we?” She pulled a knife out of nowhere and slashed him across the upper arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry cried out at the pain and shock of it, trying desperately to break free of her grip, but she merely dragged him to the center of the room and drew something in Henry’s blood in the exact spot their sigil glowed in their own blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forty years should be long enough to let that Bond grow big and strong, don’t you think?” she asked Henry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was obvious from Henry’s continued struggle and shouts for help that he had no idea what to think about any of this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie turned her eyes back to where Dean was. “See you soon,” she said with a wide grin before stepping onto the sigil, dragging Henry with her. They vanished in a bright flash of light as a half a dozen magicians poured into the room to see what all the yelling was about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Finish the incantation</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas ordered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them switched to the words to end the spell, bringing their hands up one last time before crossing their arms in an X and swiping them down to their sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scene in front of them disintegrated, but the fear wound its way through them, taking root. Dean half expected Josie to pop up, eyes glowing black with that evil Cheshire Cat smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh guys?” Charlie asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jo finished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean could only share the sentiment. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The four of them hurried out of the room, looking over their shoulders, worried that Josie was going to pop up behind them at any moment, but it turned out that they should have been worried about what was in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam was standing shamefaced with an irate Principal Mills at his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam,” Mills said without looking at him, instead staring straight at the four of them. “Go to bed. You four, my office, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She turned on her heel and began marching away, confident the threat in her voice was enough to make them follow her command. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It definitely was. The four of them exchanged a glance, Dean sharing one with Sam as well who looked apologetic, but absolutely ready to leave them all to their fate as he turned to follow behind Principal Mills. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My mother is going to kill me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas said as his heart rate sped higher than the possessed Josie had caused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not if Mills kills us first,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I’m pretty sure my mom will figure necromancy out just to kill me again for getting expelled.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean gave him what he hoped was a comforting smile, and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam veered off for his room as soon as he could, leaving the others to follow Mills to her office on the other side of the school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How bad is this?” Jo asked in a low voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels like certain death,” Charlie replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not certain death,” Dean told them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s just certain expulsion,” Cas said. “Which I believe is worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Hermione,” Jo said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like your mom won’t kill you for getting expelled?” Cas snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo conceded the point with a nod. “Alright, death by Mills is better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Cas said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, both of you need to calm down,” Dean said. “We don’t even know what she knows. Let’s just keep our heads, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reached her office shortly after that, Mills opening it and standing aside so they could enter first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logically Dean knew that they were all exaggerating when they said this felt like certain death, but there really was a whole gallows feel to the circumstance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit,” Mills ordered as she walked into her office behind them, closing the door. She rounded her desk and instead of taking a seat at her chair, leaned forward onto her desk. “What did you four do down there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” Dean said, looking to the others for support. He and Cas had to let go of each other’s hands as they sat down, the chairs spaced too far apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We have to tell her what happened down there anyway,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s relevant.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We know who’s attacking people,” Jo said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how did you come by this piece of information?” Mills asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to ask us who it is first?” Charlie asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what it is that’s attacking people,” Mills told them. “Bobby had a breakthrough earlier in the evening. I would like to know how you four came about whatever information you think you have without Bobby telling you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we were helping him research,” Jo tried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mills opened her mouth to speak again, but Cas cut her off. “We did a Time Reflection spell. Dean was right about the other man found with his dad. It was Henry Winchester.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Time Reflection?” she asked. “You four pulled that off?” She sounded impressed despite herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cas replied. “We’ve been practicing all day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All - all day?” she asked. She finally sat down in her chair, as if this were information she needed to take in while seated. “Well, I suppose that is something.” She looked up at them. “And you’re saying Henry Winchester has something to do with all of this? The same Henry Winhcester that died forty years ago in this school?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t actually die,” Cas said. “He and his Bondmate, Josie Sands, opened up some sort of portal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Josie was definitely possessed,” Dean added. “Her eyes flashed black.” He kept the part about her… smelling him to himself. Not only did it make guilt squirm in his stomach, it was just plain creepy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You four really pulled off a Time Reflection,” she said. “That’s…” she let out a low whistle. “That’s impressive kids. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but impressive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean and Cas shared a look. That sounded like praise. Surely they weren’t about to be expelled after being praised. Right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Mills just sighed and gave each of them a piercing look. “Well, I suppose the punishment matches the crime,” she told them. “It seems as if the four of you will not be graduating with the rest of your class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ heart dropped to the bottom of his shoes. Had he heard her correctly? Were they really being expelled? His stomach gurgled unpleasantly and his life flashed before his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re expelled?” Charlie asked, her voice barely a whisper. Cas was right there with her, except he couldn’t even bring himself to vocalize his distress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Mills told them. “Not expelled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you just said - “ Dean tried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said,” Mills stood up again, “that the four of you won’t be graduating with the rest of your class. That spell you pulled off triggered something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Josie. She’s here for us</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re not graduating because we’re going to get killed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe, Cas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean told him, trying to send calming vibes over their Bond, but it was futile since Cas could feel Dean’s mounting anxiety as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What something?” Charlie asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A quest,” Mills replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No fucking way</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean said. He turned to shoot Cas an uncertain, but definitely pleased expression. Cas tried to return it, but the information just made the pit in Cas’ stomach grow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No fucking way,” Charlie said out loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Language, Miss Bradbury,” Mills told her. “But yes fucking way. You four have triggered a quest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean and Cas exchanged another look before turning to Jo and Charlie. Jo looked confused, but Charlie looked like she was on the verge of jumping for joy. This was like a dream come true for her, living out the plot of one of her favorite novels. Cas was firmly on the opposite side of the spectrum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A real quest,” Charlie said, the whimsy already clear in her voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A real quest, Miss Bradbury. But I’m afraid your books lied to you about this. There’s nothing exciting about a quest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie’s brows knit together and she shot a glance at the rest of them. “But - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only thing they are is dangerous. Quests are only triggered for cataclysmic events. We’ve tried outlawing them, and putting age restrictions on them, but it’s not really up to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is it up to?” Cas asked. Perhaps he could write them a strongly worded letter. If need be he could get his mother involved; no one could withstand her demands, be it the CEO of a rival company or the poor cashier at Target. Cas was fairly certain that had she been a hunter, she wouldn’t need any weapon beside her icy stare and ability to talk you in circles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody, really,” Mills replied. “It’s more of a higher magic type deal, like the Bonds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas sunk down in his chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Mills told him. “If I could change this, I certainly would.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and walked around the front of her desk and pulled a small sheet of glowing paper out of her pocket. She held it out to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie tried making a grab for it, but Dean beat her to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Defeat the Queen of Blood and Brimstone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Find the First Weapon made of Bone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Mark of the First You must Own</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Save us from Her Reign of Terror atop the Throne.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mills walked back to her side of the desk and took a seat. “You will obviously have the full support of the school, and since we can now assume that your quest is tied to what Bobby has been working on, I suggest that’s where you start.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Charlie said, reading the Quest over again on their way back to the dorms. It was too late to really start on anything, and they’d be more useful with some sleep after that draining spell they performed. “I know I was very pro quest when you two got your Golden Bond, but this makes me very uneasy. I don’t think I want to go up against someone called the Queen of Blood and Brimstone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too late for that now,” Dean said, grabbing the sheet from her. “At least we know what she looks like. We should focus on the middle part. Does anyone have any idea what the first weapon made of bone was?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Cas said. “Can’t say I’ve studied archaeology very much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, hopefully Bobby knows something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you guys okay?” Sam had been waiting for them at the entrance to the dorms. “Mills looked pissed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re fine, Sammy,” Dean said, sighing. “I’ll explain in the morning, but I’m pretty tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said. “How much trouble are you guys in, though?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends on your definition of trouble,” Jo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” Sam said, obviously not following, and how could he? The only thing more rare than a quest is a Golden Bond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not expelled,” Dean told him. “And we’re off scott free without any detention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not fair,” Sam told them. “I got two weeks of detention when school starts back up! There’s no way you guys got off with a warning. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think perhaps her angry face and her concerned face look similar,” Cas said. He had a growing pit of dread in his stomach that was getting worse with each breath. At this rate he was going to have a panic attack before he made it back to his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Long story short,” Jo said. “Quests aren’t all they’re cracked up to be, and we got one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Sam practically shouted. “No freaking way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a whole freaky poem to go along with it,” Dean told him. “We’ll tell you all about it tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sammy, I’m tired,” Dean said. “I promise we’ll explain everything tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, fine,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight guys,” Dean told them, as he and Cas veered off down the hall to their dorm. Charlie and Jo’s was the next one over, and Sam’s was the floor above them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean and Cas stopped in front of their door, staring at it for a moment. Dean found Cas’ hand and squeezed before letting go and opening their door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They crawled into their beds, lying awake but not saying anything. Cas felt horribly guilty about everything. It was his dumb idea to do the Time Reflection which meant it was his fault that Josie had… what? Smelled them? Or whatever it was that had led her to come after them. It was his fault Dean’s dad was laying in the infirmary at the Compound, his fault the other victims were attacked. It was his fault. All his fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas,” Dean said. “Scoot over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas opened his eyes and saw Dean standing over him. He hadn’t even heard him get up. He immediately obliged by moving closer to the wall to allow Dean room to get on his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, your walls are closed up tight and I can still feel you stressing across the room,” Dean said softly, sliding in alongside Cas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to disturb you,” Cas told him, thinking that was yet another thing he had to feel guilty for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t,” Dean said. “I couldn’t sleep anyway. I just figure we might as well not sleep together.” He snaked his arm around Cas’ waist and scooted closer to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She knew we were there,” Cas said in a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean let out a sigh. “I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s coming after us. Our Bond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Dean said again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s my fault</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dean said, pulling away slightly to look Cas in the eyes. “It’s not your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you heard that?” Cas asked him sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault,” Dean said again, adamant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the one who came up with the plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” Dean asked. “Cas, how could we have possibly known a creepy ass demon would be able to smell us across forty years?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t stop to think,” Cas said. “Time Reflections are almost never used. I should have stopped to think more about why that is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, Time Reflections are never used because hunters hate working together outside of their Bondmates. Look at my dad,” Dean said. “He wouldn’t even take another partner after my mom died!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but now he’s in the hospital because of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shook his head. “Not because of you,” he said. “Because of a demon that attacked him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On December 31st, the same day we traveled back to, forty years to the day. It was the spell that triggered - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas,” Dean said. “Think about it for a second. If we hadn’t done that spell, if Josie hadn’t done whatever she did to come to this time period, who’s to say she wouldn’t have massacred everyone at the Academy? She was looking through alumni files, Cas. She could’ve wiped out the entire magical community. Then we wouldn’t even be here having this conversation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas opened his mouth to argue, but found he had no counterpoint. “I never thought of that,” Cas said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I thought of it for you,” Dean replied. “And now we have a chance to stop her from hurting anyone else. She’s coming after us, Cas. Me and you. We’d have to stop her with or without this dumb quest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Cas told him. “You don’t have to call it dumb. I know you’re excited to have a quest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean bit his lip. “Okay, yes. I know what Mills said, but it is kind of awesome, right? We’re like Aragorn and Boromir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boromir dies, Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, we’re like Legolas and Gimli.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which one am I?” Cas asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Legolas, duh,” Dean replied. “I'm obviously Gimli. I think I’d look pretty sweet with an axe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They met up with Bobby in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hear you four have really stepped in it,” he greeted them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately,” Cas replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It says something about the first weapon,” Dean said, ignoring Cas’ grumpy mood. “Do you know what that is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The first weapon made of bone,” Charlie interjected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First weapon made of bone, huh?” Bobby asked, flipping around the book he had been reading when they entered the room so they could all see. “Then I’m pretty sure my suspicion is correct. The thing we’re dealing with is a demon named Abaddon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean walked closer and began reading the page. “How can you be sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Bobby said. “It’s a soul eater for starters. And when I looked at the passage in the original Aramaic I realized the English translation was a little off. The English says eater of souls, but the original had another word in it that I’m pretty sure means Bond. I’ve been going over the translations from the original languages for all the other soul eating demons I’ve come across, but their translations all seem to check out so far. I’m pretty sure Abaddon is the one we're dealing with. And if that’s true,” Bobby took the book back and flipped the page before giving it back to them, “the first weapon is the only thing that can kill her. And it’s the literal first weapon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like caveman status?” Jo asked. “What is it, a club?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think more biblical,” Bobby replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The weapon Cain used to slay Abel,” Cas said, and he wasn’t even reading the book. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the one,” Bobby said. “And good news is, The Academy had it in their possession.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is good news,” Jo said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Cas said. “You said ‘had.’ Is it not here anymore?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Bobby said. “We had a rather disgruntled ex employee steal a bunch of our artifacts before disappearing off the face of the earth a few decades back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And this weapon was one of them?” Cas asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Bobby said. “But that ain’t the only problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The weapon doesn’t work,” Dean said. He had continued reading the passage on Abaddon and the First Blade and it clearly stated that it wouldn’t work on its own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not without the Mark,” Bobby agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Mark?” Charlie asked. “Like a specific person named Mark or do we need to find a tattoo parlor that’ll work on underage teenagers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The quest said we would need ‘the Mark of the First,’” Dean said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘And the Lord set a mark upon Cain, lest any finding him should kill him,’” Cas quoted. “It’s the Mark of Cain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude,” Jo said. “How did you just pull that out of your ass like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shrugged. “I was named after an angel, did you really think I was allowed to skip Bible study during the week?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My angel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas blushed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up, Dean</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Dean just smiled and tried to surreptitiously link their hands together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“”Ew, are you two flirting?” Jo asked. “Over the Bible?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mind your own business, Jo,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew, that’s definitely a yes. That’s gotta be sacrilegious, or blasphemous. I don’t know the difference, but I’m sure it’s one of the two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh leave them alone,” Charlie said. “We might all be about to die.” She sounded way too cavalier about that, but Dean would take it if she was on their side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we get back to the issue at hand?” Bobby asked them. “This demon’s racking up a body count and we need to stop it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Dean said, turning red. “Let’s split the work. You two,” he pointed at Jo and Charlie, “start working on finding the First Blade. Me and Cas will look into the Mark of Cain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been hours since they’d holed themselves up in the library with a stack of books that would hopefully contain the secrets they needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How the hell are we supposed to find out how to get the Mark of Cain?” Dean asked, slamming his latest book shut with a little more force than necessary. “There’s hardly even any references to it in these books! For all we know Cain died with it and it’s gone forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was slow to look up from the large leather bound book he was reading, marking his place with his finger before facing Dean. “According to this, Abaddon was something called a Knight of Hell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great,” Dean said. “As if a regular demon wasn’t terrifying enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It also says Cain was the one who created the Knights of Hell.” Cas turned the book around to show him. “Which means he’s a demon, which means he might actually still be alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, fuck,” Dean said. “I’m starting to get the feeling that quests totally suck. We’re still in high school and we’re supposed to go up against two demons?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually,” Cas said, “we’re technically not in high school anymore. The quest will be our only metric for graduating now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sighed. “Well, at least it’s pass or fail.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shrugged. “Except in this case fail means die, but yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean snorted. “I thought that failure was a death sentence anyway in the Novak household.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Cas said. “I suppose the stakes have always been this high for me. However, passing a test is much easier than killing an extremely powerful demon that’s out to eat our Bond and thereby leaving us shells of our former selves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean repressed a shiver, thinking back to the way Abaddon had sniffed the air and licked her lips at their scent. “Well, at least we know how to kill her, right? That’s the first step towards any successful hunt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never been on a hunt before,” Cas said. “And you’ve never been on one without your father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’ve all gotta grow up sometime, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is like being thrown into the deep end of a pool to learn to swim, except the deep end has a bloodthirsty shark.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to get through this, Cas,” Dean said, reaching across the table to grab his hand. “I promise. Besides, isn’t this what we planned on doing with our lives anyway? We’re just getting a headstart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d still have preferred to have some training under my belt. That’s what Hunting Programs are for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Dean said. “I have been on hunts before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing this big,” Cas reminded him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugged. “We’ve both been in FHC since we started here. We know the basics of Battle Magic, and it can’t be too hard to swing a sword around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have a sword,” Cas replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I do have a pocket knife. One Extension Charm and you’re good to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True,” Cas said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After dinner we can leave the rest of the research up to the adults and go outside and practice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s an excellent idea,” Cas said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m full of ‘em, angel,” Dean replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> call me that,” Cas said, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, what?” Dean asked. “Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas just shook his head, but he was blushing. “Can we get back to research now, please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing,” Dean said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Angel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas kicked him under the table, but it quickly devolved into a game of footsie as they tried finding out where they could get the Mark of Cain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A game which was cut short when Charlie came bursting through the library doors like they were all on a sitcom. “Guys!” Charlie said excitedly. “We’ve got something!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean and Cas both looked up from their research on the Knights of Hell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked over to them and slammed some manila folders on the table between them, Jo waltzing up behind her. “Cuthbert Sinclair,” she announced like that would have any sort of reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gesundheit,” Dean told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie rolled her eyes. “No, the guy who stole the First Blade - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The guy we’re pretty sure stole the First Blade,” Jo cut in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, the dude left the same day a bunch of stuff went missing, Jo. It was totally him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas grabbed the file and opened it to find a picture of a dark haired man in a bow tie clipped to his employee file. “This guy would be in his nineties today,” Cas said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which will be a plus for us because he didn’t exactly leave here on good terms,” Jo replied. “Doubt he’s going to want to help us if he hasn’t kicked it already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s going to be pretty hard to find,” Cas said. “He disappeared in 1956. That’s a pretty cold trail.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie shrugged. “We just pulled off a Time Reflection, I think we can find a ninety year old dude who’s wards have probably started to fade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s hoping,” Dean said, grabbing another file and flipping through it. “So what’s the plan? Go to this guy's last known address and hope that the owner hasn’t changed in the past seventy years?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that fails we can always try locator spells on some of the bigger stuff he stole,” Jo said. “If he’s too old to redo his wards too often, or dead, we’ll probably find them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem oddly fixated on this guy being dead,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, this is America, Dean, our life expectancy is going down, not up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other three snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if a locator spell would be sufficient unless this guy is actually dead,” Cas said, still looking through the file. “This guy was smart. And powerful. He’s the one that helped come up with the school’s warding that’s still in place today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but the teachers still redo that at the beginning of every year,” Charlie said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, anyone have a last known address?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They agreed to leave in the morning, leaving them enough time to learn whatever hunting tips and tricks Dean had learned with his father. Bobby even came out and gave them a few pointers until they felt ready enough to take on a ninety year old dude if need be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“There’s nothing here,” Dean said. They’d driven for hours to get here, Jo and Charlie complaining about his music taste the </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire</span>
  </em>
  <span> time. And it was all for nothing. Well, he supposed there were trees and foliage, but where there was supposed to be this Cuthbert dude’s residence, there was a flat piece of land with overgrown grass waiting to have a house built on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is rather disappointing,” Cas said. “Although, I suppose the first place you check is never the right one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys,” Charlie said, sounding more condescending than depressed. “This is totally it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dean and Cas said together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, in case you hadn’t noticed, there’s no house,” Dean said. “There’s no car, not even a hatch to an underground bunker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but this is exactly what our school looks like to outsiders,” Charlie said. “Well, not exactly. But still, something boring and unassuming. Big, blank field definitely screams boring and unassuming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas walked forward, holding his hands out. “She’s right,” Cas said. “I can feel magic here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other three followed his lead, searching for the tendrils of magic weaved through the air. They were delicate, and if Dean hadn’t gotten so good at picking up on foreign magic during their cooperative casting practice, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to find them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How the hell are we supposed to untangle this mess?” Jo asked. She had her eyes closed, concentrating on the ghost of a feeling that the magic left behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a mess,” Cas said. “It’s more like lace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Intricate lace,” Charlie added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cas agreed. “But once we find the starting point, it should only be moderately difficult to undo it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Dean said with a snort. “Just moderately difficult.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them sat down and began syncing their breath. Something this big, cooperative casting would be the easiest way to accomplish it. It had only been a few days since they started practicing, but already they fell easily into each other. Perhaps because they were so close already, bonds of friendship solidly built, though unmagical in nature. Maybe it was Dean and Cas’ Golden Bond; there was stuff in that terribly named book Cas made him read (which he mostly had) that said Golden Bonds could act as a conduit for more powerful magic, able to create and form Bonds with wells of magic in nature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But even their uncanny ability to be awesome at cooperative casting was proving futile against the intricately woven tapestry of magic surrounding this place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo groaned. “It’s like every time we untangle something, it’s tangled back up the second we move on to the next part.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe the dude’s not as dead as you thought,” Dean replied. His arms were tired from the casting, it must have been at least an hour since they started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s time for a different approach, then,” Jo said. She broke out of their cooperative casting and pushed herself to her feet before taking a deep breath. “Mr. Cuthbert!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s his first name,” Charlie pointed out, kicking her feet out in front of her leaning back on her elbows to watch. “You should shout, ‘Mr. Sinclair.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good point,” Jo said, she took in another deep breath. “Mr. Sinclair! We’re here from the Academy! We need your help!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jo, I don’t know if that’s the best idea,” Cas said. “Do we really want him to know we’re here? He stole that stuff and left for a reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He already knows we’re here,” Jo replied. “He’s been fixing everything we break.” She cupped her mouth this time, “Mr. Cuthbert Sinclair!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Sinclair!” Dean shouted, helping out. “Come on, man! We need your help! We’re on a quest!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you guys feel better now?” Cas asked them after a few moments of absolutely nothing happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If by better, you mean thirstier, then yes,” Jo said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s water in the cooler in the ba - ” Cas began, but then he froze, staring at a point behind Jo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other three turned to look at whatever had made Cas’ mouth fall slack like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A door had appeared out of thin air, flickering to life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha!” Jo said, turning back to Cas. “My method totally worked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean, Cas, and Charlie scrambled to their feet and they made their way to the solitary door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we knock?” Charlie asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like the shouting sort of took care of that,” Dean replied. “I feel like this is his version of opening the door for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Cas leaned forward and knocked anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean asked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shrugged. “My mother would kill me if she found out I just barged into someone’s house without knocking first. If no one answers, we’ll go in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one’s answering,” Dean said immediately, pushing the door open to a dimly lit hallway. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked in cautiously, the dim lighting not allowing them to see much more than the hard wood floors brought up into the wooden paneling on the walls. Once the four of them were fully inside, the door they had walked through slammed closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas, who had been last in, rushed over to try and open it. “Locked,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is anyone else starting to think this may have been a bad idea?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Starting?” Charlie said. “I’m full on there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only one way to go,” Jo told them, pushing past Dean to take the lead. “We need the blade whether this was a good idea or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s got a point,” Charlie said, following her down the narrow passage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean and Cas shared a look before following. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hallway began to widen, until there was eventually enough room for the four of them to stand side by side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas strained his ears but he could only hear their own breathing and the slap of their sneakers on the hardwood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hallway opened up into a room, maybe twenty by twenty at Cas’ best guesstimate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a dead end,” Dean said, looking around for a door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It can’t be a dead end,” Charlie said, going toward the farthest wall and feeling for a catch or hidden door on the wood paneling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other three followed her lead, each taking a wall to search for a way out, which meant that no one was watching when the vampire dropped down from the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas heard a soft thump, and looked over his shoulder, assuming one of the others had found a hidden latch, only to see an emaciated looking man in ragged clothing look straight at him and smile with a mouth filled with rows upon rows of sharp, pointy teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vampire!” he shouted, the other three spinning around, Jo too slow to fully turn before the vamp was on top of her. Dean was there seconds later, grabbing the vamp around its neck and yanking it off of Jo, sending them both onto their backs on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo scrambled to her feet, clutching the side of her neck. Cas could see some blood trickling through her fingers, but it didn’t look like a lot so he focused back on the vampire that was quickly gaining the upper hand with Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas rushed forward, but before he could make it, a bright light shot out of Charlie’s hand, directly into the vamp’s eyes. The creature screamed and immediately dropped Dean as it clutched its eyes in agony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pocket knife?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Already on it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean replied, hand already digging in his pocket for the butterfly knife his dad had gotten for him for his eleventh birthday. He flipped it open with a practiced ease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas held his hand over it and then quickly thrust his hand along the blade toward the tip, the silver blade elongating with the movement. The second the spell was done, Dean was already swinging for the vamp’s head. It would have been a clean hit, but it stumbled out of the way at the last second, the blade barely scratching the thing’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo let go of her neck and shot her hands out hard like she was pushing against a wall before closing her hands into fists. The vampire squeezed its arms to its sides and growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry,” Jo said. “I don’t know how long I can hold it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already on it,” Dean said, stepping forward and finally taking the thing’s head off with another swipe of his magically enhanced pocket knife. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire’s head slowly rolled off the shoulders to thud lifelessly on the ground, red tinged teeth still bared in a silent scream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck was that?” Jo asked once the shock of the impromptu battle had worn off slightly. A small trickle of blood was creeping down her clavicle to stain her shirt collar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A vampire,” Cas replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I mean, what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> was that?” Jo said again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Cuthbert Sinclair really wanted to be left alone,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually,” came a new voice as a door appeared before them on the wall opposite the hall. The door opened and there stood Cuthbert Sinclair, looking exactly like he had in his picture. Dark hair, parted neatly to the side, wearing a well-tailored suit with a bowtie.  “I just wanted to make sure you guys were up to snuff. You said you’re here for help on a quest after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you in your nineties?” Jo demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed. “I am in my nineties,” he replied. “But I highly doubt you're here for the fountain of youth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here for the First Blade,” Cas said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie took a defiant step forward, and before Sinclair could respond, demanded, “You sent the vampire after us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sinclair smiled, an odd glint in his eye that Cas couldn’t place. “The First Blade, huh? You know it’s useless, don’t you? Won’t even kill a demon like the price tag bragged.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re aware,” Cas replied. “But as Dean said, we need it for a quest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your quest?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You attacked us!” Charlie shouted. “Why should we tell you anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Cuthbert Sinclair merely smiled a little wider. “Well, yes, of course,” he said. “You four want something from me for a quest. Why should I give any of my collection up to a bunch of kids who are going to lose one of my treasures on some doomed quest? I needed to make sure you were worthy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’ll give us the Blade?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Sinclair replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you just said,” Dean tried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We defeated the stupid vampire!” Jo said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes,” Sinclair said, toeing the leg of the dead vampire with the tip of his shoe. “But the First Blade is a rather precious item to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Dean asked. “You said yourself it’s useless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sinclair’s smile turned into a smirk. “The vampire isn’t how you prove yourself to me. Not for the Blade, anyway. If you want to prove yourself worthy of that, there’s something else you’ll have to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Mark of Cain?” Cas asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well,” Sinclair said, turning to him. “It looks like you students have done your homework. Yes, the Mark. It’s pointless without it anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was our next stop, actually,” Dean said. “So if you can just hand us the Blade, I’d hate to have to backtrack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Getting the Mark isn’t going to be some easy as pie deal, kiddos. You get the Mark, then I’ll know you’re powerful enough to handle the Blade. Then you can have it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Cas said. “We’ll get the Mark first. Do you know where we need to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you only started the homework but didn’t finish, huh?” Sinclair said. “Well, I guess I can give you a little cheat to help you out. I’d head to Mississippi, a little town called Jasper Springs should have what you’re looking for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you know all of this, why haven’t you gone and gotten it yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sinclair huffed a haughty laugh. “My dear, I don’t want the First Blade for its power. It’s a collector’s item. I am merely a collector of rare and exotic goods.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re saying you didn’t want the set?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should always be left wanting more, shouldn’t we?” Sinclair said, waving his hand to light the hallway leading back to the exit. “Now, go on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really just going to give it to us?” Jo asked. “When we come back with the Mark, I mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I should hope that you’ll see fit to return it after your quest is done. I’m a patient man.” He gestured towards himself and his fifty-years-too-young body. “I’ve got all the time in the world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we’re just trusting this guy, then?” Jo asked as they all piled into the Impala. “The guy that set a vamp after us after inviting us in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What choice do we have, Jo?” Dean asked. “Me and Cas looked through everything, we can’t find anything about where we can find the Mark of Cain. The dude was an asshole, but I say we look into the lead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Cas said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you agree with him,” Jo mumbled, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cas continued, turning to shoot Jo an annoyed look. “This may be a trap we’re walking into. We need to be better prepared than we were for that vampire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jo said. “Being on the menu was not fun.” Charlie had gotten her patched up once they had made it back to the car. Luckily she hadn’t needed more than some disinfectant and an extra large bandaid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Dean said. “Mississippi’s a pretty long drive. We’ve got some time to plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have no idea what we’re walking into,” Charlie pointed out. “And I don’t buy that whole ‘we should be left wanting more’ crap he spouted. There’s a reason he knows where the Mark is but won’t go and get it himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s pretty late in the day already,” Dean said. “We’ll drive until nightfall and find somewhere to stay and make a plan. Sound good?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other three mumbled their assent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Dean said, starting his baby up. “Now let’s get the hell out of here before that guy decides to send another vamp after us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stopped somewhere in Missouri, Cas booking them a double with his credit card. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for bankrolling us, Cas,” Charlie said, as she threw herself onto the bed nearest the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, technically it’s my mom,” he replied. “I just hope she doesn’t get the statement before we’re finished with this quest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why you didn’t spring for two rooms?” Jo asked, sitting down next to Charlie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Cas said. “I thought we’d be safer if we were all in one room. Abaddon is still after us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo snorted. “We’re all dead anyway if she comes for us now,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Way to keep the mood up, Jo,” Charlie told her, giving her a halfhearted smack on the arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we are,” Jo insisted. “Hell, we might be dead tomorrow from whatever trap Sinclair is leading us into.” She took a moment to shake her head. “I swear, if I get killed because of a dude named </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cuthbert Sinclair</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m going to be pissed. Like vengeful spirit pissed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same,” Dean said. “I mean, honestly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cuthbert</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I think I’d take Poindexter over that. At least that one’s a classic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t take part in this conversation,” Cas said. “My name is Castiel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dean said, “but that’s an </span>
  <em>
    <span>awesome</span>
  </em>
  <span> name. You’re a friggin angel, dude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Jo said. “He’s right. Castiel is a totally weird name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean threw a pillow at her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she said, laughing, as she threw the pillow back at him. “I’d rather get murdered by a Castiel than a Cuthbert, if that makes you feel any better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gee, thanks, Jo,” Cas said. “I’ll keep that in mind the next time you’re bugging me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So in like twenty seconds?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright!” Charlie said, breaking up their friendly fight. “I’m starving. Cas, do you think your mom would mind if we ordered some pizza with that fancy card of yours?” She held up a small stack of takeout flyers. “Or sandwiches, or barbecue…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas pulled his card out of his pocket and tossed it to her. “Get it all,” he said. “If this is our last meal, it should be extravagant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like the way you think, Novak,” she told him, grabbing the phone to place their order. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t speak much as they ate, whether it was from hunger or nerves was anyone’s guess. They’d sort of made a plan on the drive, but it was hard to plan when you were walking in pretty blind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d called Bobby while they waited for their food, but the only update he gave them was that another pair of Bondmates had fallen victim to Abaddon. They were even seriously considering closing the school, but they had yet to come to a decision. And that was the extent of the news. Bobby and Sam had no luck finding anything else out about Cain or the Knights of Hell. The only info they had was that the First Blade was required to kill them, and that the Mark of Cain was required to use it. They were now looking into Jasper Springs, but they weren’t exactly hopeful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably go to bed,” Cas said after a while of them all watching reruns on the small tv in silence. “We want to get there early enough to scout the place out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all moved their leftovers off the beds and got under the covers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tv on or off?” Dean asked, holding the remote up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On please,” Charlie said. “I’m sort of invested in this episode.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean snorted, but he couldn’t blame her. He loved this episode of Star Trek, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, such a nerd,” Jo mumbled, pulling the covers up to her chin and turning away from the rest of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catch,” Dean said, tossing the remote to Charlie, which she caught easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, guys,” she told them before turning off the bedside lamp so the only light was from the tv. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Goodnight, Dean</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Night, Angel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean yelped as Cas pinched him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t like your pet name?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean asked as Jo called across the room, “No funny business over there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, alright!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean said as Cas made his intention clear to pinch him again over the Bond. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You win. No pet names. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean huffed out a small laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Night, Cas</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Goodnight, Dean. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They leaned forward for a quick kiss, accidentally making them glow momentarily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said no funny business!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived in Jasper Springs later than they had intended, but they had decided to stop in Memphis for food, which turned into quick sightseeing, which derailed them for a few hours. None of them had ever been, and Charlie had an uncle who was a huge Elvis fan, so it’s not like they could pass up on seeing Graceland. And they were also maybe procrastinating what they’d find in Jasper Springs, because chances were, it wasn’t going to be something pleasant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a small town, barely boasting two thousand residents, but it was bisected by two highways so it had more restaurants and fast food joints than they had been expecting. They chose a non franchised diner to have dinner at, figuring there would be more gossip there than the local McDonald’s. A bar would be the best place to go, but even with their IDs magicked to show them as twenty one, none of them really looked it and they didn’t want to risk having to get out of dodge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you even get information out of people?” Cas asked as the four of them seated themselves at a booth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Generally, you ask them questions,” Dean replied, grabbing the menu and perusing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” Cas said. “So we’re just going to start asking people if they’ve seen anyone with the Mark of Cain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cain?” Their waitress had come over without any of them noticing. “You kids know Cain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha - “ Cas said, but Jo kicked his leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jo said with a big, fake smile. “I’m his niece. Me and my friends went on a road trip to Florida for Winter Break, and decided to stop by on our way back to school to see him. You wouldn’t happen to know where he lives, would you? I’ve only been there the once and it was when I was little. We sort of got turned around trying to find him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other three of them tried not to stare in awe as the lie flowed easily out of Jo’s mouth. Also, a slight southern accent, which was weird, but besides the point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well ain’t that sweet,” the woman replied with a thick southern drawl, her name tag showing her to be a Pearl. “I didn’t even know that big old grouch had a niece.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t really get along with my dad,” Jo replied. “So it’s mainly just a phone call on Christmas. I missed it this year, though. Too much fun at Disneyworld, you know? I was hoping to make it up to him with this trip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman was obviously touched at Jo’s story. “That is just too sweet. It’ll do Cain some good to get some company. Usually, he only comes around town to sell his honey. Speaking of,” she said, “If you want to try it out, the honey barbecue ribs are to die for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Jo said. “I’ll definitely have to try those. And you wouldn’t happen to have his address, would you? I think my dad wrote it down wrong for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, sweetheart,” Pearl replied. “Let me just get y’all’s orders if you're ready first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo looked towards the others, Cas and Charlie still trying not to look shocked at Jo’s acting ability. Dean, however, was over his initial awe. He’d known Jo since they were little, and her ability to bullshit had gotten him out of more than a few punishments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’d all love to try those honey barbecue ribs,” Dean told her. “Right guys?” He turned to face the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Charlie said. “They sound awesome. And I can’t wait to try Jo’s uncle’s honey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing,” she said. “Anything to drink?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas ordered a coke and they all followed suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pearl left to put their orders in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, when you said, ‘ask questions,’” Cas said, turning to Jo, “what you really meant was, ‘lie your ass off.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s both,” Jo said with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just glad this Cain guy sounds non-demony,” Charlie said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dean added. “Honey salesman doesn’t sound very evil.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can only hope,” Cas replied. “There’s still a reason that Sinclair wouldn’t come down here himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Charlie said. “She did say Cain was a grouch?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cain was definitely a grouch. The dude had slammed the door in their faces as soon as he saw them. They hadn’t even been able to get a word out to explain why they were there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean began knocking on the door. “Mr. Cain?” he called. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Cain? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cas asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Cain!” Charlie shouted. “We just want to ask you a few questions!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shot Cas a smug look, to which Cas rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The answer is no,” a gruff voice called from inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please!” Charlie tried. “We need your help!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cain opened the door an inch, revealing a sliver of his face, striking blue eye and wild hair. “No,” he repeated and then slammed the door harder than before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, please!” Dean shouted. “We just need five minutes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no answer from the other side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked at the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least he didn’t sic a vamp on us.” Jo wandered over to the porch steps and sat on the top one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but we were trying for Sinclair’s attention for way longer,” Charlie said, slumping down next to her. “The visit is still young.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to sic a vamp on us,” Jo told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just saying, if a dude named Cuthbert could do it, we shouldn’t let our guard down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Especially around the father of murder, am I right?” Jo said in an undertone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude,” Dean said. “He’s a friggin’ demon, keep your voice down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did,” Jo replied. “What I did was called a whisper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas ignored the bickering and marched up to the door, rapping his knuckles forcefully on the frame three times. “Cain!” he shouted. “We can’t leave here without the Mark! Abaddon is after us, and we’re getting that Mark one way or another.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude,” Dean said. He thought he had been exasperated by Jo, but Cas was over here actively trying to get them killed. “He’s a demon. You can’t just boss him around like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need the Mark,” Cas replied. “If he won’t open the door to hear us out, we have to talk to him somehow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened and Cain stood there, tall and piercing. “You think you can take from me?” Cain asked. “Four kids with…” he sniffed the air like Abaddon had done. “Oh, well that is interesting. I can see why she’s interested in you.” He turned his gaze upon Dean and Cas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you help us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Cain told them. “The Mark won’t help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have the First Blade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Impossible,” Cain replied. “I threw it in the bottom of the ocean. Besides, I’d sense its power.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We weren’t stupid enough to bring it with us,” Dean said. “But we do have it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cain leaned forward, towering over them, only inches in height, but his intimidation factor was off the roof. Dean could definitely see the whole Father of Murder/Knight of Hell thing. “You can’t have the Mark. Now leave before I get annoyed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need it,” Jo said. She had stood up from the porch and come to stand next to Dean. “Abaddon has already attacked eight people. We need to stop her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t stop her,” Cain told them. “And if she’s after you, I suggest you four spend your last days wisely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, whether or not you think we’ll fail, we need that Mark. We can’t leave without it,” Cas said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, boy,” Cain said. “I’m trying to save you here. Take your friends, and leave. If you know what the Mark is, you know what I am. Now leave, I’m starting to get annoyed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not saving us by turning us away,” Cas said. “You’re condemning us and many others to death. Abaddon may be after us, but she won’t stop there. She’s killing indiscriminately, stealing Bonds. We can’t let that stand. We have a quest to stop her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A quest?” Cain asked. “I’ve seen many quest takers. Haven’t seen very many return in one piece.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, take a good look, buddy,” Jo told him, standing to her full height of five foot four. “Because we’re returning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really not,” Cain said. “Either way you’ll be dead. With or without the Mark.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, if that’s the case, we’re taking her with us,” Dean said. “And the only way to do that is with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Without the Mark would be kinder,” Cain told them. “Believe that.” He took a step back and closed the door once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we supposed to do now?” Charlie asked as the four of them stared at the door, white paint peeling from years of neglect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go call Singer,” Cas said. “There’s something we don’t know about the Mark.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You know all I know</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Bobby told them. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Haven’t found anything else out about Cain or the Mark.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean covered the mouthpiece and said, “No new news.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell him that Cain was acting oddly about the Mark,” Cas said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, because he wouldn’t give it to us?” Jo asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean,” Charlie added, “we are sort of four random teenagers who showed up on his doorstep asking him to give up something he’s had since the beginning, of like, you know, bible days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cas said. “But he also said it would be kinder to let us get killed without the Mark. How would it be kinder to leave us to die without protection?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe Abaddon will torture us more if we have it?” Charlie suggested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are being weird and morbid,” Jo said. “He just said that because he didn’t want to give us the Mark and wanted us gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dean</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas said, giving him a look that said he knew what he was talking about. To trust him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean had to admit that Charlie and Jo made valid points, but usually when Cas was sure of something, he was right. Dean had gotten Bonded to a pretty smart dude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dean said. “Keep trying. Maybe focus on the Mark. See if there’s anything else about it. Like, whether it means something more than just being able to use the Blade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What makes you think that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just something Cain said,” Dean replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, well, I’ll keep looking. You four stay safe, you hear?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course,” Dean said. “You, too. Any news on Abaddon’s movements?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s leaving a trail of bodies, and it’s looking more and more like that trail leads here. Jody’s already extended winter break, and I’ve sent Sam back to Ellen. Donna took him on a roundabout way to avoid Abaddon’s trail.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did they make it okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Bobby replied. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Donna called about an hour ago to say she’s headed back.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “We’ll be back soon,” he said. “With the Mark and the Blade.” He didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it’s not like they had any other choice.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“</span><em><span>Be careful. If there is something else about that Mark…</span></em><span>” Bobby sighed over the line.</span> <span>“</span><em><span>I’ll start looking for another way to stop Abaddon</span></em><span>, </span><em><span>too. Can’t have too many eggs in one basket.</span></em><span>”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Bobby,” Dean replied, hanging up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, things aren’t going well?” Jo asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean snorted. “What gave it away?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what should we do now?” Charlie asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugged. “We hope that annoying Cain into giving us the Mark doesn’t get us killed before Abaddon gets to the school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great,” Jo said. “I’ve always wanted to die by demon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean pounded on Cain’s door. “We need that Mark and we’re not leaving here without it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door swung open. “I thought I told you kids to get lost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not without that Mark,” Dean told him, forcing as much bravado into his voice as he could. Cain’s stare made him want to wilt, but Dean just stared right back. If Cain was going to kill him, he’d at least die with his Bond intact. “So either kill us here, or give us the Mark and at least let us try to take Abaddon with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, is that our ultimatum?” Charlie asked Jo in an undertone behind them. “I don’t think I should be here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Jo just shushed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In,” Cain said, opening the door wider and walking into his living room. Cain’s house was small and obviously aging, but tidy. He pointed to his couch, “Sit,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The couch was in no way big enough for the four of them, but at Cain’s tone they all squished themselves together on it. And Dean wasn’t exactly going to complain that Cas ended up half on his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since being a former demon apparently isn’t enough to scare you off, it seems I’ll have to do a bit of explaining.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you become a </span>
  <em>
    <span>former</span>
  </em>
  <span> demon?” Charlie asked, but Jo elbowed her to keep her quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cain remained standing, towering over them even though there was a coffee table in between them. “The Mark isn’t just a tool to use the First Blade. It’s a curse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We figured as much,” Cas said. “That doesn’t change the fact that we need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which of you would be the unlucky recipient?” Cain asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me,” Dean said, before anyone else could speak up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cain nodded and walked around the coffee table to sit down on it, staring into Dean’s face from a foot away. “Bad choice,” he said. “Would you like to know what will happen to you if you manage to survive Abaddon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter,” Dean said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, but it does.” Cain pointed to Cas. “Your Bondmate, correct?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean hesitated for a moment before nodding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Golden Bond?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded again, this time defiantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you love him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dean spluttered, looking over to Cas with burning cheeks. He did, obviously, but he hadn’t said it out loud yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you love him?” Cain repeated slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked down and cleared his throat, shooting a furtive and quick look to Cas who also blushing furiously. “Yeah,” Dean said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you love him. I’m sure he loves you. It’s a Golden Bond, you two are as close as two souls can get. How do you think it’ll feel if he dies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t,” Dean said through gritted teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Cain said. “But if you take the Mark, he will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It kills your Bondmate?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Worse,” Cain said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What could be worse?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cain sat up straight and crossed his arms. “I had a Bond with Abel,” he told them. “He was my brother and my best friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t kill Cas,” Dean said adamantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not without the Mark, no,” Cain replied. “But with it, there’d be no escaping it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got the Mark after killing Abel,” Cas pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cain said. “Lucifer gave it to me himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Bible says God - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Bible wasn’t wholly accurate,” Cain said, turning his eyes on Cas. “It also said I killed my brother out of jealousy.” Cain shook his head. “It said Abel was favored by God and it made me so jealous I murdered him. But it wasn’t God that favored him. Abel may have thought he was talking to God, but I could see that it was really the devil corrupting him. I couldn’t bear to see Abel go down that path, so I stepped in. Made a deal. Abel’s soul in heaven, for mine in hell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer agreed on one condition - that I would be the one to send him to heaven. And so I did. And so Lucifer gave me his Mark.” Cain’s face hardened and he closed his eyes for a moment. “I resisted for as long as I could, but the Mark has a way of making you crave it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crave what?” Jo asked, though it didn’t really seem like she wanted the answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blood,” Cain replied, spitting the word out. “It wants blood and gore and violence and every hateful urge you’ve ever had to come pouring out of you through the Blade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem okay right now,” Charlie told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t,” Cain said. “For a long while. With my humanity intact, I killed myself with the Blade to stop myself from murdering another. The Mark brought me back as a demon, more bloodthirsty than ever, and without a conscience to give me pause. I became the first Knight of Hell, and took pleasure in twisting other souls to join me. It was only after a millennia of killing that I found another Bondmate, gave it all up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s possible to give it up without a conscience, then - “ Dean tried, but Cain turned his piercing gaze on him, making him falter in his speech. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you see another person living in this house?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You killed your new Bondmate?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did,” Cain said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you gave it up,” Charlie said. “You gave up killing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Curses always find a way,” Cain told her. “Let’s just say my friends weren’t too happy with my choices.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abaddon,” Cain replied. “And the other Knights that I had trained. I took my Blade up and killed them all. All except the one possessing my Collette.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean could feel his own uneasiness reflected in Cas, and didn’t need a Bond with Jo and Charlie to know they felt the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abaddon fled Collette just as I plunged the Blade into her,” Cain said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them recoiled like they got whiplash. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know agony until you know what it feels like to watch the light die from the eyes of the ones you love the most, and to die at your hands.” He stood. “The curse always finds a way,” Cain told them, looking down at Dean who had volunteered for the Mark. “There’s no escaping it.” He stared at them all for a few moments longer. “If you still want it after all I’ve told you, well then I guess that’s your choice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The car ride back to the motel was silent. Not even Dean and Cas were mind melding, their walls were up so high they were barely getting each other’s emotions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had skipped lunch and it was now closing on dinner time, but none of them felt hungry. If anything, they were queasy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll just have to find another way,” Charlie said, as they walked back into the motel room. “The entire hunting community is on research duty, right? There has to be another way to kill her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others didn’t say anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe he wasn’t even telling the truth,” she tried again. “I mean, he is a demon. Who are we really going to believe, him or </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Bible</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was there, Charlie,” Cas said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But maybe he wants to keep the Mark for himself, maybe - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie,” Dean said. “He was telling the truth.” Dean had thought that the haunted look in his dad’s eyes after mom died was bad, but Cain… It was a million times worse. A billion times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean snuck a glance towards Cas who was slumping down onto their bed, weary. He couldn’t imagine killing him. He wouldn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who votes that quests officially suck?” Jo asked, throwing herself back onto her bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas gave a humorless laugh.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me,” Charlie said, collapsing next to her. “What happened to bringing the ring to Mordor? Something classic and fun, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sat down next to Cas, pressing up against his side. He needed to feel him right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it seemed like Cas didn’t, because he stood up and announced, “I’m going to go on a walk,” and left before Dean could even offer to go with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo pushed herself up onto her elbows. “I’m guessing things aren’t all good in paradise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Jo,” Dean said. He stood up and followed Cas out of the door. He spotted Cas turning the corner towards the stairs and jogged after him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to talk right now, Dean</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean slowed to a walk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cas -</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Dean,” Cas said, and his voice was choked full of tears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to do this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean paused for a moment. “Do what?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas stopped, so Dean walked the last few steps and put a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Have this talk. Pep talk, pros and cons, whatever form it’s going to take. I don’t want it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas wiped the tears from his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas,” Dean said. “Cas, it’s not going to happen. I swear, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it will, Dean,” Cas told him. “You heard Cain. We’re doomed to murder our Bondmate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean squeezed his shoulder before pulling him into a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to kill you,” Cas said, sniffling into his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who says you’re killing me?” Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my fault,” Cas said. “I’m the one that should be punished.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean pulled away far enough to look Cas in the eye. “Okay, first of all, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> your fault,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Time Reflection was my idea - “ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and we’ve been over that,” Dean told him adamantly. “If she hadn’t sniffed us out and come after us, she could have massacred the whole school, gone on a rampage.” He stared Cas in the eye until Cas conceded the point with a nod. “And second,” Dean went on, “you don’t think dying is punishment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not as big of one as killing the one you love and having to live with the guilt and memory of it forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you got me there,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas rested his forehead on Dean’s. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What are we going to do?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean didn’t have an answer for him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The room was silent when Dean and Cas got back, which was never a good sign when that room was occupied by resident chatterbox Charlie Bradbury. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I called Bobby,” Jo said, looking up at them for a brief moment before casting her gaze back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Dean asked. “Is everyone okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone we know,” Charlie said with a weak attempt at a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some people were having a party,” Jo told them. “Abaddon crashed it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many?” Cas asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo and Charlie shared a look before Jo’s gaze settled back onto her feet. “Sixteen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sixteen</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Dean demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some of them were kids,” Jo went on. “Didn’t even have Bonds yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie wiped at her eyes, and turned away. Jo put a hand on her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do we know it was Abaddon?” Cas asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One person escaped,” Jo said. “Description matches.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Dean said, sinking down onto his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of their night was as silent as their car ride from Cain’s. There was nothing to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean stayed up long after everyone else had fallen asleep. He had to wait a long while for Cas’ breath to even out, his thoughts coming in soft and fuzzy like they did when he fell into a dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rolled over to watch Cas sleep. He looked so peaceful. The slight frown he usually wore was gone, the furrow between his brows smoothed. Dean reached over and gently brushed some hair back off his forehead, caressing his skin as he did it. He floated his fingertips featherlight down his cheek, across his neck and shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean wouldn’t kill Cas. He couldn’t. There had to be a way to break the curse. There was a whole academic study devoted to it in higher education. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully, Dean rolled out of bed and grabbed his keys from the bedside table. He needed to clear his head with a drive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least, that’s what he told himself when he started out, but forty minutes later he had to stop lying when he arrived at Cain’s farm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cain gave him a curious look when he opened the door, which was better than the irate Dean was expecting since it was three in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s killing people,” Dean told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean didn’t say anything, but he didn’t back down from Cain’s stare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cain turned and walked into his house, leaving the door open for Dean to follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean crawled back into bed next to Cas, his right forearm burning. Cas had rolled over so that his back was to Dean, but Dean still couldn’t take his eyes from him. He gave himself a few minutes to just stare at him. His best friend. The love of his freakin’ life. He still couldn’t fathom harming a hair on his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped his arm around Cas and buried his face into the crook of his neck and breathed him in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must have fallen asleep shortly after, because the next thing he knew he was being shaken roughly awake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dean!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes flew open. “Wha - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Cas’ eyes were shiny, but not in the bright eyed, just woke up way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dean tried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Cas was having none of his shit. He grabbed Dean’s right arm and shoved it up into his eyesight. The Mark of Cain stood out ugly and red, it looked like a seven with two small lines coming off of it. Or perhaps a scythe dripping with blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. That.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean,” Cas said, breaking Dean’s already weary heart. He sounded so angry and sad and distraught. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had to, Cas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas dropped his arm like it burned him. “You didn’t even discuss this with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you said you didn’t want to have the talk,” Dean said, pushing himself up to a seated position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t give you the right to do it without me!” Cas shouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked over to Jo and Charlie’s bed, but it was empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They went to get breakfast,” Cas told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they bringing any back for us?” Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t change the subject,” Cas said. “I’m yelling at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Dean said, hanging his head. “Yell away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Cas seemed to deflate. “Dean. Why did you do this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of us had to,” Dean said. “And hey, we might not even make it through our encounter with Abaddon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think you can count that as a silver lining.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugged. “It’s all we’ve got right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was still furious, it was coming off of him in waves, but a new wave of despair was crashing over it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it won’t happen to us,” Cas lied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t,” Dean told him. “I’m all tatted up and I don’t feel any different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true,” Cas told him. “Even I can feel it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean tried not to audibly gulp like a cartoon character, but he wasn’t sure he succeeded. “You can?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Dean,” Cas told him. “It’s… I can feel it like it’s part of the Bond. It feels sick and wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t feel murderous,” Dean replied. “Maybe it was just Cain’s curse since he killed his brother before he even had it. I mean, two’s not a pattern, right? That’s just a shitty coincidence?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas sighed. “Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, seriously, Cas,” Dean said. “What if Cain got it wrong? He is the Father of Murder, or whatever, right? Maybe he just likes murdering?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, though, it might not - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean, stop,” Cas said. “You can’t wishful think your way out of this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People are dying, Cas,” he said. “What was I supposed to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shrugged and sighed. “I don’t know,” he said. “I guess I was just hoping that we’d have more time to figure something else out.” He sighed again. “Or more time to pretend like this wasn’t happening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean leaned forward and rested their heads together, taking both of Cas’ hands in his. “I’m not going to let it happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a curse, Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and those have been broken before, why not this one?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas sighed and squeezed Dean’s hands. “Okay, let’s focus on one problem at a time.” He pulled away and stood up. “First thing’s first, let’s kill Abaddon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They left for Cuthbert Sinclair’s shortly after Jo and Charlie returned with a box full of donuts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why exactly are we leaving without coming up with a plan?” Jo asked, poking her head through to the front seat. “Shouldn’t we at least find something we can use to kill this thing instead of the Mark and Blade?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shot a look at Dean but didn’t say anything. Dean ignored the look and kept driving, pulling onto the highway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we can ask Cain to kill her for us,” Charlie said from the back. “I mean, the quest doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> that we have to be the ones to, like, stab her, right? We can just be the ones to convince someone else to do it? Cain’s gotta have a grudge against her, right? She did make him stab the love of his life. Curse or no curse, I’d definitely hold a grudge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas gave another sidelong glance at Dean, but they both remained silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, we can’t exactly go back to Sinclair without the Mark,” Charlie said. “He said that’s the only way he’ll give us the Blade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jo added. “And we can’t exactly steal it. We couldn’t even get in his house last time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be fine,” Dean told them gruffly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got this,” Dean replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Except we don’t,” Jo said. “Sixteen people were murdered by Abaddon yesterday and we’re just, what? Going home? We were chosen for this quest, as shitty as it is, and we need to - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have the Mark,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Jo asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have it,” Dean repeated. “So we’re going back to Cuthbert Sinclair’s to get the Blade, then go gank this friggin’ demon that attacked my dad and my grandpa and killed all those other people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You went back and got the Mark?” Charlie asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When?” Jo demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sighed. “Last night after you all went to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo leaned over and smacked Dean upside the head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow! Watch it! I’m driving!” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you weren’t such an asshole, then I wouldn’t have to hit you!” she shot back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you do something like this without even talking about it with us first?” Charlie asked. “Did you know?” she said, turning to Cas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I know he was going to go do this? No,” Cas replied. “He is an asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, Cas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean tried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did it without telling Cas?” Charlie shouted. “So you just, what? Made the decision that you were going to kill him </span>
  <em>
    <span>without</span>
  </em>
  <span> him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to kill him!” Dean yelled back. “Look, we’re going to kill Abaddon and then find out how to get this stupid thing off of my arm, okay? No one but that stupid demon is going to be dying. Got it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas crossed his arms and turned to face out the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cas…</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not talking to you right now. I’m mad at you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you wait to be mad until all of this is over?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cas…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If I’m not mad now, I may not get the chance later. And I’m not just mad. I’m fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>furious</span>
  <em>
    <span>, Dean. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What choice did I have, Cas?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas didn’t reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cas?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas answered by taking his necklace off and putting it into the glovebox. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean felt the click of the glovebox closing like a vice around his heart and lungs. He turned his eyes back on the road and bit his cheek to keep himself from crying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sinclair’s place was just as empty as the first time they got there, except now that it was night, it looked markedly more eerie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sinclair!” Dean shouted, waltzing over to where the door had appeared before. “We’re back and we got the Mark!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door appeared in front of Dean and swung open by itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let’s go get the Blade,” Jo said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded to the others and walked through the doorway and into the same dimly lit hall as before. But the door slammed behind him before the others could follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean spun around, but the door was gone, just a solid wall painted an ugly beige color. He began banging on it, “Guys! Cas!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dean!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cas! Oh my god, are you guys okay?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What happened? The door vanished. Are you okay?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I’m okay,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Although I’m starting to think that this Sinclair guy is more devious than we gave him credit for. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a slight pause then Cas said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jo says it’s the name. You’d never expect someone named Cuthbert to get one over on you. Well, two, if you count the vampire he attacked us with the first time. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Man, we’re idiots</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We were just preoccupied</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas replied, the ‘about the Mark’ left unsaid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You three work on getting in here, I’m going to see if I can find what the hell Sinclair is playing at</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait for us. Don’t go alone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be fine,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He won’t do anything to me. I’ve got what he wants</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dean…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rested his head against the wall where the door should be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I just…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas said,</span>
  <em>
    <span> no matter what happens, I just want you to know that… I love you. I always have. I always will. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean felt his heart swell in his chest at the words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cursed or not?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was glad they were doing this over their Bond; there was definitely a lump in Dean’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cursed or not,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I’m not mad anymore. Just… just come back to me, okay?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile broke out across Dean’s face, small, but still the first of the day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Promise,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said before pushing himself away from the wall and marching down the hall. He had the Mark on his arm, and the pocket knife he had last time, but Cas was definitely way better at the extension charm to make it a sword. Dean would just have to make do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made it to the same room where the vampire had attacked them before, but this time there was a door at the other end. Dean went through it and came out into a cozy looking living room packed with magical objects. Dean was no expert, but even he recognized a few of the things from when Cas forced him to pay attention during class. There was an orb of Thessela, glowing softly on a shelf next to a shriveled up monkey paw and a sparkling crown. Dean made sure not to touch anything. One curse was enough to try and deal with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Cuthbert Sinclair said, walking through another doorway to greet Dean. “You’ve come back with the Mark. How wonderful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, there were three more that helped get it. Why not let them in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sinclair smiled, one that didn’t reach his eyes. “They’re not necessary,” he replied. “I only wanted the set.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dean asked, but then, almost as if in a freaking cartoon, a cage fell from the ceiling and landed around Dean, trapping him inside of it. “What the hell is this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t think I’d actually let you get away with one of my treasured possessions, did you?” Sinclair asked, walking up to the bars. “Of course not. They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I just saw an opportunity to get the whole set. It’s been bothering me for quite some time now. Having the First Blade but not its counterpart. And then lo and behold, who walks into my house but a bunch of teenagers just dumb enough to get it for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you just get it yourself?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yes, the thought of immortality was enticing, but I can achieve that easily through some youth spells of my own as long as I top them off every once in a while. And that whole bloodlust thing with the Mark…” He clucked his tongue. “Just really wasn’t my cup of tea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what?” Dean asked. “You’re just going to keep me in a cage? Forever?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Sinclair said. “Proudly on display next to the First Blade.” He walked over to his mantlepiece and plucked a jagged looking knife made out of what looked like a jaw bone before walking back over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean knew without a doubt that it was the First Blade. He could feel it calling to the Mark on his arm, burning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sinclair smiled wide. “But don’t worry, you won’t be lonely.” He waved his hand and Dean and his cage disappeared and reappeared in a new room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two creatures crashed into him on either side of the cage and Dean screamed, adrenaline coursing through him. He looked around and saw that the room was lined with cages, almost all of them with an ugly monster as an occupant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas you need to try and calm down if we plan on working together to get these wards down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>calm down</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cas replied. “Dean is in there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as some pervert does god knows what to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, which is why we’re taking his wards down to get in there to save him. But to do that,” Charlie said. “We need you. And we need you to calm down to do it. It’s hard enough to sync up without Dean here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas knew they were right, but he hated it. He didn’t want to calm down, he wanted to smash his way into Cuthbert Sinclair’s house and rip his stupid head off. Which, actually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“New plan,” Cas said. “Stop trying to untangle the wards. He already knows we’re here, he’s already going to be on defense, just start tearing through the wards, brute force.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hell yeah,” Jo said, pushing up her sleeves and cracking her knuckles. . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tearing through wards was dangerous since you never knew what kind of reaction it could trigger, but Cas was willing to take his chances. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We still have to sync up,” Charlie said. “These wards are powerful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded, forcing himself to take deep breaths in hopes of calming his racing heart. He could feel his Bond, Dean at the end, terrified and angry, but then he also felt Jo and Charlie, subtle and faint, and latched onto their energy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Focus on where the door should be,” Charlie said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then start ripping shit up,” Jo finished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas found the beginning of a delicate thread of magic woven through and around dozens of others. He yanked at it, grabbing a dozen more and doing the same. Jo and Charlie were trying to bulldoze their way through the same spot, until, finally, a tiny opening appeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grab it!” Jo shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all hooked their magical fingers into it and pulled as hard as they could. The door flickered into existence in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open it!” Cas shouted, beads of perspiration breaking out across his forehead with the effort of keeping the wards open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was closest, so she took one hand away from her casting and opened the door. The three of them all jumped through it before the wards could close up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Jo said, pushing herself up and dusting off her front. “Let’s hope there’s no more surprises like that in store for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t jinx us,” Charlie said, bent over, hands on knees to catch her breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean’s this way,” Cas said, “come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cuthbert was at Dean’s cage now, holding the First Blade aloft. “The matching set,” he said with a pleased little sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this place?” Dean asked, looking at all the other cages. Dean was sure to stay in the direct center of his own, his neighbors clawed hands trying to reach him from either side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is my collection of living creatures,” Sinclair said. “The upkeep is difficult to say the least, but they do come in handy when there’s an intruder, not that any have managed to make it past my defenses. Not with my self repairing wards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you want to check on those,” Cas said from behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was always glad to see Cas, but he didn’t think he’d ever been this happy to see him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas!” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Sinclair didn’t look worried or even shocked to see him. “I thought I felt someone rummaging around up there,” he said. He spun and hit Cas in the gut with some spell that glowed purple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas!” Dean shouted again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he said, but it was more of a grunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you children really think you can best me?” Sinclair said. “I was top of my class in my prime, and with my spells, I’ve made sure to stay there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well that was a century ago, grandpa,” Jo said, jumping out from behind one of the cages and shooting a pulse of energy at Sinclair who batted it away like an errant fly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were really the ones chosen for a quest?” He clicked his tongue. “Standards must have gone down since my day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More like they’ve gone up,” Jo said, looking up as Charlie jumped down from the top of Dean’s cage, landing in a heap on top of Sinclair, knocking the Blade from his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas scrambled after the Blade, picking it up and tossing it to Dean who caught it with his right hand without even trying. The Mark wanted the Blade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a weird sensation that went through him, the Mark burning and sending the fire throughout his body, burning away everything. He heard Cas scream and looked up to see him on all fours, panting like he’d been struck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fire inside Dean’s veins turned to white hot rage and Dean gave a battle cry as he brought the Blade up and slashed it through the bars of his cage like they were butter. He made another slice below it, letting the bars clatter to the floor as he stepped out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally Sinclair looked worried, and he should. Dean was unstoppable, limitless, the fire and power moving through him, it was intoxicating. Dean could do anything he wanted, and what he wanted was to kill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sinclair tried throwing a spell at him, but Dean used the Blade as a shield and it ricocheted off, hitting the bars of a cage containing what Dean would think was a werewolf, only it wasn’t a full moon. Sinclair threw a dozen more spells at him as he backed up, but Dean just slowly marched towards him until he had him backed up against a wall. The fear coming off of him smelled sweet, but Dean knew his blood would smell sweeter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the grin of a predator, Dean brought the Blade up, the Mark on his forearm screaming in joy, and brought it down, slashing across Sinclair’s throat. Dean didn’t even realize he’d made the cut so deep until Sinclair’s head rolled off his shoulders to thump on the ground, rolling away in its wide eyed horror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The power, oh god, the power. Dean wanted more. He turned to find his next victim, there were plenty of specimens in here for him to play with, a cornucopia of monsters to test out his newfound power. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made his slow march to the cage nearest him, peering in as the raggedy creature shrunk against the back wall. It could recognize a superior threat. He brought his Blade up to cut through the bars, but something held him back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked at his arm to see Cas there, hanging onto it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>DEAN!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean took a huge gulp of air like it was his first after drowning. He looked back to the Blade streaked with blood in his hands and dropped it, letting it clatter to the floor. And just like that, sound came rushing back in. All three of his friends were shouting and screaming at him to stop, please Dean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean backed up a few paces and looked around at them in horror. “Oh my god,” he said. He looked back to his hand, splattered with some of Sinclair’s blood. “Oh my god.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay,” Cas said, holding onto him as Dean collapsed down onto the ground. “I’ve got you, you’re okay.” He turned to Jo and Charlie and nodded towards the Blade, “Get that out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both nodded and with one last worried look to Dean, Jo grabbed the Blade and they both sped from the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t think it would be like that, I didn’t think it would be so bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean said, his breathing erratic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Cas told him. “It’s all going to be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t!” Dean shouted. “It won’t, oh god, Cas, what have I done?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas didn’t reply, instead bringing his lips to Dean’s forehead. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jo drove the Impala back to the Academy, Cas and Dean sitting on opposite sides in the backseat. The car was silent, only the purr of the engine to break it. Nobody had said a word since Sinclair’s live collection room, though Jo and Charlie kept trying to shoot surreptitious glances back at Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Blade was locked in the trunk, but Dean could still feel it. Now he knew why Cain dropped it into the deepest part of the ocean. Dean wished he could do the same, but first he had a demon to kill. He just hoped he wouldn’t become one in the process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You won’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas told him softly through their Bond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean must not have his walls as high as he thought. He was exhausted from the fight, as short as it was. The flames inside of him had burned themselves out, but he could still feel a small pulse of that rage in the Mark, like a pilot light waiting to be turned on high. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t let that happen,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean didn’t know why he didn’t take Cain more seriously. God, maybe adults were right, maybe teenagers were stupid and reckless. He sure felt that way in retrospect. He didn’t know what would have happened if Cas hadn’t stopped him. Would there come a time when Cas couldn’t stop him? When Dean would turn the Blade on him, when he would - </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Dean couldn’t catch his breath though he was gasping for air. He began to shake, tears streaming down his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jo, pull over,” Cas said as he scooted across the backseat toward Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it!” he ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it, Jo,” Charlie said, looking back and seeing Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The car slid to a stop  and Dean scrambled out the second he was able. He doubled over and threw up onto the asphalt of the emergency lane as the Impala’s hazard lights blinked behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean flinched as Cas put his hand to his back, rubbing soothing circles as Dean lost everything he’d eaten for what felt like the past week. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you okay?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas asked once Dean was done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas sighed. “You’re not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean spit onto the ground. “Then why even ask?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wishful thinking, maybe,” he replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean straightened, unconsciously grabbing at the Mark. “Do we have any water?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas left him to go to the trunk of the impala, returning with a bottle of water and Dean’s toothbrush and toothpaste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this a hint?” Dean asked, trying to laugh, but it came out too shaky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cas said. “You’ll feel better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean took the water and rinsed his mouth out before brushing his teeth quickly, just enough to leave the minty taste, though the back of his throat still burned from the bile. “Thanks,” he said, handing them back to Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean took a deep breath of the cold night air and then another and another until he felt he could function again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas gently put a hand to his back. “Ready?” he asked. “I’ll have Jo stop at the next gas station. Get you some Gatorade or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded. “Blue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas let out a soft laugh. “Blue Gatorade. You got it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean managed a fraction of a smile. “So on a scale of one to ten, how much more are Jo and Charlie going to give me weird looks while pretending they’re not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The looks are more concerned than weird,” Cas told him. “But definitely at least an eight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sighed and wiped his brow with a shaky hand. “Remember when the biggest problem we had was that the whole school was waiting for us to start boning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would not put it so crudely, but yes. We seriously considered running away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A real huge part of me wishes we had.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas cupped his cheek. “Me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean leaned into the touch as they let themselves regret what could have been for a stolen moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dean said, too soon for his own liking, “let’s go before Jo and Charlie decide to ratchet their concern up to eleven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded, letting his hand fall from Dean’s cheek to take his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” Charlie asked, pointedly not looking at them as they got into the car </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Dean said, sliding across the seat to the opposite side. “Must’ve been something I ate.” It was a weak lie and they all knew it, but thankfully no one called him on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas entered the car after him, sliding all the way over to be next to Dean, for which Dean was grateful. Cas’ touch grounded him, kept his mind from spiraling down that deep dark chasm growing inside of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jo, do you think we could stop at the next gas station?” Cas asked as they pulled back onto the highway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” she replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank god,” Charlie said. “I’ve been holding it in for like twenty minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean gripped Cas’ hand like it was a lifeline, and Cas supposed that must have been what it felt like. Cas had felt the Mark of Cain burn through Dean, burn through their Bond, as Dean held the First Blade. It may have been branded onto Dean’s forearm, but Cas felt it taking root in both of them. It was terrible and powerful, both nauseating and seductive. It was a rot that Cas hoped they’d be able to uproot before there was no going back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean had his walls sky high and Cas could still feel his guilt and fear swirling through him, mixing with Cas’ own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve been thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s never a good sign</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m being serious</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, that’s why I’m trying to lighten the mood. It’s never a good sign when you’re the serious one.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean gave a ghost of a laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leave the mood lightening to the professionals, Cas</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t have enough money to hire a comedian, so you’re stuck with me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You mean your mom put a limit on your credit card? Shame.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas let out a soft laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think if I tried hiring a comedian with my credit card my mom would kill me. That is, if Gabriel didn’t get to me first. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why would Gabe kill you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For not hiring him, obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean laughed loudly at that, sending a warmth that was the complete opposite of the Mark’s fiery brand through him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Charlie said from the front. “What are you two talking about back there? I thought we agreed on no secret conversations!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie,” Jo said, taking her eyes off the road to shoot her Bondmate a </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Charlie said. “Right. I forgot we’re waiving the agreement due to extenuating circumstances.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gee, thanks,” Dean said, rolling his eyes. He took a deep breath and let his head fall back onto the seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess if I hired Gabriel I wouldn’t have to pay him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas continued. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does it count as a professional if they only think they’re funny?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean laughed again, bringing Cas’ hand up to rest over his heart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t hire Gabriel.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No promises,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pee break,” Jo said from the front, pulling to a stop at a gas station. Cas hadn’t even realized they’d pulled off the highway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank god,” Charlie said. “I made the dumb mistake of chugging some water about an hour ago.” She shot out of the car and inside</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo turned around and Cas caught the end of her eye roll. “I’m going to fill the tank up, can I borrow your card?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas dug his wallet out of his pocket and handed his credit card over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she said with a salute, and got out of the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas turned to Dean. “I’m going to go get you some Gatorade. Did you want anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean let go of Cas’ hand to wipe it down his face. “I’ll come inside with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rolled his eyes at that. “I’m cursed, not an invalid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Dean said. “I’m just hungry. And thirsty. And tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The trifecta.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dean said with the ghost of a laugh. “Do you think gas station nachos are going to make me ralph again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cas told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded. “I think I’ll risk it anyway.” He attempted a smile that was more like a tight lipped grimace, and got out of the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you will,” Cas said to himself. He got out of the car and stretched, feeling his back pop in a couple of places. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jo said from across the hood of the car. “How is he really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas sighed. “Not good,” he replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo nodded. “And how are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas let out a humorless laugh. “Not good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I figured. Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault,” Cas said. “And we’ll... “ he sighed again, casting his gaze towards his feet. “We’ll figure something out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will,” Jo told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked back up at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We really will,” she said. “I mean, we did a fucking Time Reflection after practicing for like a day, I think we can handle one measly curse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If the demon we’re hunting doesn’t kill us first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit,” Jo said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas sighed one last time. “Thanks, Jo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged it off. “Anytime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas rubbed his forehead. “I’d better go stop Dean before he decides that gas station hot dogs are a good idea at one in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo laughed and rolled her eyes in fondness. “He never does think about the consequences, does he?.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, no.” He turned to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, wait,” Jo said, so he turned back around. She tossed him his credit card back. “I’m going to call Bobby, can you buy me a giant Slurpee and Cheetos?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What flavor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of them,” she replied. “Duh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if there’s a gross flavor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No such thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean and I saw a banana flavor once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Jo said. “Okay, yeah, don’t get me a gross flavor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded solemnly and finally followed Dean into the gas station. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude,” Dean said, upon seeing him. “No nachos! Can you believe it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Small miracles,” Cas said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Cas replied, thinking that Dean’s stomach would be thanking the gas station for lack of nachos later. “Jo wants a Slurpee, do you want one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I got my heart set on the blue Gatorade,” Dean said, holding up a bottle of just that. “But now I gotta find a replacement for my nachos.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d try saltines,” Cas told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way,” Dean replied. “I’m eating like every meal might be my last.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas rolled his eyes. “Fine,” Cas said. “Just know I do not want to kiss you if you throw up again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Dean said. “Is that - um…” Dean looked down at began picking at the label on his Gatorade. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that back on the table?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas cocked his head to the side in question. “When was it off the table?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were pretty mad at me before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I think the term used was ‘fucking furious,’” Cas said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked up at him with worry creasing his brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas took a step forward and gave him a quick peck. “Just stay away from anything made here, okay? It’s way too late for those to be fresh.” He turned to go get Jo her Slurpee, but Dean pulled him back into a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and held him tightly. He could feel a sheen of tears in his eyes, but he blinked them away. “I love you, too,” he whispered back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean backed out of the hug with downcast eyes, clearing his throat. “I know you said saltines, but do you think chips would be okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas huffed out a laugh. “Jo wants Cheetos if you’re headed that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want anything?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you’re having,” Cas replied. “Unless I don’t like it. Then get me something I do like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean laughed. “You got it, Cas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean walked to his baby with his arms full of chips and Gatorade. “Out of my seat, Jo,” he said, rapping his knuckles on the driver’s window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo held up a finger through the window, but it wasn’t the one he was expecting. Jo was usually fast and loose with flipping people the bird, but this time she merely held up her pointer finger to tell him to wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean furrowed his brow and ducked down to see that she was on the phone. A pit began growing in his stomach. The phone never brought good news, not anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few more minutes passed before Jo finally opened the door and got out. She looked worried, chewing on her bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Jo said. “I called Bobby like a dozen times but he’s not answering.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pit in Dean’s stomach tripled in size. “Maybe he’s just asleep. It is late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo gave him a look that told him they both knew that wasn’t the case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you try anyone else at the school?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have anyone else’s personal phone numbers, doofus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even Rufus?” Dean asked. He figured you should probably have the number of your basically-step-dad’s Bondmate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sent him a meme once like five years ago so I’m not allowed to know his new number.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean wanted to laugh, because he could definitely see Rufus doing that, but the panic was starting to seep in, closing up his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you try your mom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last she heard from him was before midnight. She’s trying to call him now, too, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he’s still not answering,” Dean guessed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo shook her head. “I’m kind of afraid to keep calling. What if </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone else</span>
  </em>
  <span> picks up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean had been avoiding that thought adamantly, but Dean could hear the unspoken name as if Jo had shouted it. “I’ll drive,” Dean said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Jo asked. “I can still - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine to drive now,” Dean told her. “And I drive faster than you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a sign of how scared Jo was that she didn’t even try for a retort, instead, just moving aside to let Dean take the driver’s seat while taking the back for herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean dumped his chips and Gatorade onto the passenger seat and got in his. He picked out Jo’s Cheetos and threw them back at her. “Catch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she said, but she didn’t open them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean turned around to face her. He knew he didn’t have much time before Cas came back from trying to figure out if Jo would approve of Grape flavor or not, but he wouldn’t debate it forever. Dean knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but thought it would be funnier to let him figure it out on his own. It wasn’t that funny anymore, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Jo,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to ask you a favor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sharing my Cheetos with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that’s, um…” Dean sighed. “Look, you’re the only one that I know will do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop me if I go wrong. If… if this thing takes over and I can’t come back from it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, ‘stop you’?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever it has to mean,” Dean replied. “Knock me out, tie me up, throw me in an enchanted jail cell and throw away the key…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kill you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugged. “If it comes to that,” he said with a gulp. “But this thing’s going to bring me back, so… I don’t know, chop me up, bury me in different places. Burn my body, scatter the ashes in different places, just… don’t let me hurt him. Don’t let me hurt any of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, Dean,” Jo said. “This is like the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> sappy moment you are ever going to get out of me, and also the only one I will ever have in my life, but… dude, I don’t think you could hurt Cas if you tried. Curse or no curse, I’d trust your bond over it any day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Golden Bond can’t fix everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not talking about capital B Bond, Dean. You and Cas? You two are solid. I don’t think this curse stands a chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes were shiny, but he wouldn’t give Jo the satisfaction of wiping them in case she realized he was very near crying. He cleared his throat. “But just in case?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t,” Jo told him confidently. “If I ever find someone I like half as much as you and Cas like each other, I’m marrying them immediately. You two literally glow when you kiss. It’s pretty freaking gross, dude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jo, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo sighed. “Fine. I promise to whack you over the head with something if you go all murdery on the wrong people. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said, spotting Cas walking out of the door and across the small lane between the station and the pumps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t hurt him, though,” she said, following his line of sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, Cain didn’t mean to hurt his Bondmate, either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cain didn’t have a Golden Bond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas chose that moment to open the door to the passenger’s seat. “You’re driving?” he asked Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Gatorade really perked me up,” Dean said. He and Cas both looked down at the unopened bottle. “Well, it will. Besides, we need my speed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas posture immediately sharpened. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bobby’s not answering his phone,” Jo told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Cas said. “I’ll go get Charlie, she was choosing her Slurpee flavors.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need,” Dean said, looking past Cas to see Charlie pushing her way out of the station’s door, holding a Slurpee in one hand and a family sized pack of chips and beef jerky in the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo leaned across the backseat and opened the door for her. “Get in, loser, we’re in a hurry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie jogged the last few steps. “What’s up?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo relayed the worry one last time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, shoot,” she said. “I was really hoping my last meal wouldn’t be beef jerky and a Slurpee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Cas said. He leaned over the front seat to hand Jo her own Slurpee. “Here,” he said. “I know you said you wanted all the flavors, but I wasn’t sure about the grape, so I just got you Wild Cherry and Blue Raspberry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good choice,” Jo told him. “At least I’m going out on a classic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody is going out,” Dean said, starting the car now that everyone was in it. “These are not our last meals.” Dean wished he felt more confident in that statement, but he at least needed his friends to believe it. If they did, maybe he could, too. “If they were, I would be eating a whole pie by myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The car was silent as Dean drove them towards the school. Cas’ gut was squirming uncomfortably, not sure that the Hot Cheetos he ate were the best choice, though they were his favorite. Every once in a while he could feel Dean’s anxiety spike, and he tried sending him soothing waves over their Bond, but he wasn’t sure he had enough peace of mind himself to pull it off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean had a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel, and if Cas didn’t know any better, he’d say that Dean had enchanted the Impala to go faster than normal physics would allow. He’d even forgotten to put on music. Cas knew that Metallica soothed Dean, but he wasn’t so sure about Jo and Charlie in the back and he didn’t want anyone else’s nerves to rise any more than they already were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo kept checking her phone incessantly, calling Bobby’s number every five minutes, though there was still no answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His phone could be on silent,” Cas heard Charlie whisper to Jo after what must have been the twentieth time she tried calling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bobby doesn’t even put it on silent during classes,” Jo replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It could have run out of battery,” Charlie suggested. “And you know how he gets in the zone when he’s researching, maybe he hasn’t even noticed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas could feel the vice wrapped around his heart ease slightly at those words, and he could feel the same for Dean. That was a perfectly reasonable assumption and he was going to hold onto it with both hands until proven otherwise. He certainly wasn’t as close to Professor Singer as Jo or Dean, but the man was still like a mentor to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you think that could be it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean asked, not taking his eyes off the road ahead of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas replied with unfelt confidence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And if it’s not, well, we’re ready for Abaddon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean didn’t answer, not for a while anyway. Mile markers flew by until they were barely an hour away from the school, at Dean’s pace maybe forty minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you really think so?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><em><span>We have the Blade, we have a plan</span></em> <em><span>-</span></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We have part of a plan</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean corrected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, well, what did they say in that movie with the raccoon and the tree?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know you know what </span>
  </em>
  <span>Guardians of the Galaxy </span>
  <em>
    <span>is, Cas</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas did know, but he loved the way Dean’s features softened as he rolled his eyes whenever he didn’t know whatever piece of pop culture Dean thought should be common knowledge. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They only had twelve percent of a plan</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <em>
    <span> We have at least thirty percent more than that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That was also a movie, the good guys always win in those.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, we had zero percent of a plan when Sinclair sent a vampire after us, and barely more than that when he tried taking you from me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We still came out on top</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean took a hand off of the wheel and laid it down on the bench seat between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas let the ghost of a smile turn up the corner of his lips as he laced his fingers with Dean’s. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once they left the highway and turned onto the only road leading to the school, Cas and Jo both got to work with their invisibility and muffling spells. They were hoping to enter the school as discreetly as possible, even though Abaddon seemed to have the super creepy ability to sniff them out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Charlie?” Dean asked in a whisper, despite the fact that Jo was muffling all sound around them. He had pulled off the road before the parking lot so they could all get out. Cas couldn’t keep up the spell around his car and them once they left Baby behind, and if Abaddon was watching for them, a car appearing out of nowhere would be a pretty big give away. “How big is the range on your Clear Coast spell?” He rounded his car and grimaced down at its contents, a couple duffel bags, some detritus from various past road trips, and the Blade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve only ever used it to check the immediate surroundings,” she replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, not a whole school?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean,” Charlie said, “I don’t even know if it’s going to work on a demon. It should in theory, but… I’ve never exactly had to check for anyone other than teachers and snitches.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Cas said, coming over to stand next to Dean. “We know how many people should be in the school, do you think you could try checking for them?” He reached down and picked up the Blade before Dean had a chance to do so himself. He tucked it in the back of pants through his belt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie bit her lip. “I’ll try once we get closer. I don’t know how far my range will be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try not to take too long,” Jo said. “This spell isn’t hard to keep up, but I’d like to have some energy left to take on a freaking demon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hurried to the entrance, the building looking sad and abandoned with the spell that Cuthbert Sinclair had invented. He was a fucking dick, but the dude had been talented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie did her Clear Coast spell, pushing it out with such force they actually saw waves come out of her hands and through the front door. “Oh,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did it work?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, there are people in there, don’t know how many for sure, and no idea where.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any demon-y feeling people?” Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even know what that feels like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Dean said, ducking down and getting to work on the lock. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, but none of them were tired. On the contrary, they were wired. Adrenaline rushed through their veins alongside the Perk-Me-Up Powder they’d sprinkled in their drinks and food, which was the magical equivalent of a shit ton of caffeine pills. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean stood up after the lock opened. “Ready for this?” he asked them all as they crowded around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas put a hand on his shoulder and the Mark on his arm burned at the contact, feeling the Blade close but not in his possession. Dean ignored it and focused on the bright warmth of their Bond, turning to face Cas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas replied, a barely there smirk in the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean almost forgot all about what they were about to do. Cas just freaking Han Solo’d him and it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. He couldn’t help it, he grabbed Cas and brought him in for what he desperately hoped wasn’t their last kiss. He made it good, just in case, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Jo said. “Are you two serious right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude,” Dean said, “He just Han Solo’d me, let me have this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh damn,” Charlie said. “You’ve gotta let them have that one, Jo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Jo said. “Why aren’t you two glowing all gross?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was a little dazed, but when Jo’s words sunk in, his heart dropped. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two aren’t glowing like some horrible romcom cliché anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked uneasily at Cas. Neither of them vocalized it, but they both feared it was the Mark. They knew it attached itself to their Bond since Cas could feel it, but was it really affecting it to the point that it was diminishing it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll worry about it later,” Cas said. “Right now, I believe we have a demon to fight and some teachers to rescue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Dean said. “Maybe you better give me the Blade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ uneasiness made his own stomach squirm, but Dean was the only one who could wield the thing. It’s not like he wanted it. It was just the Mark that was screaming for him to take possession of it, and he was not the Mark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas waited a few more moments before relenting and handing it over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Mark sang when Dean was reunited with the Blade, and he got an immediate headrush. He could smell the blood he’d spilt with it, feel the warmth dripping down his hands. He shook the memories out of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Charlie asked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Dean replied quickly, tucking the Blade into the back of his pants. “Everyone ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jo said. “I’m sick of holding this spell up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded once and then pushed the door open. The entryway was empty, the hall beyond it the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s check Bobby’s office,” Jo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them had to walk closely together to be covered by Cas’ spell, but they’d used it so often in the past they were able to jog up the stairs towards Bobby’s class and his office beyond it without even an ankle showing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s heart was pounding, his worry for Bobby overshadowing the Mark screaming for blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to Bobby’s class flew open when they got there, all of their nervous energy causing their magic to manifest without an actual spell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell? Who’s there?” a gruff voice said. Bobby sat behind his desk looking perfectly fine, not dead or mutilated or anything. He raised his head, looking like he was trying to sniff them out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas and Jo immediately stopped their spells, bringing the four of them into view as they stepped into the classroom fully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you four have a spell for invisibility. Figures.” Bobby told them, not even getting up. “How’s the quest going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jo demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That bad, huh?” Bobby asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Jo said, marching up to him. “I mean, are you fucking kidding me that you won’t pick up your goddamn phone when a demon is on the loose? We thought you were dead!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby gave her a confused look. “I didn’t get any calls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I called you like a hundred times,” Jo told him. “Where’s your phone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby began shifting books to look for it. It was under a book so large it took up half of his desk on its own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked it up to inspect it. “Battery’s dead,” he told them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn I’m good,” Charlie said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time keep it charged, old man,” Jo said. “Now you have to call my mom and explain to her why I got everyone worried that you were horrifically murdered by Abaddon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean understood Jo’s reaction, and if he wasn’t so flooded with relief, he might even share in her anger. But as it was, he was trying desperately to not let his anger grab a hold of him. He didn’t know how far it would take him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you researching now?” Cas asked. “We have the Blade and the Mark.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you four did get the First Blade, then?” Bobby asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them nodded, Dean gritting his teeth as he did so. He could feel it tucked into the back of his jeans, waiting impatiently to be used.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I see it?” Bobby asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean barely caught himself before he snarled at Bobby for daring to ask, instead he grabbed the Mark on his arm tightly as if he was staunching the blood from an open wound. “I don’t think that’s the best idea,” Dean told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby raised his eyebrows. “Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just not,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby narrowed his eyes at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what are you researching?” Cas asked again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby gave Dean one last penetrating look and then turned to Cas. “Well, when Dean called to tell me that the Mark was cursed, I decided to start looking into it. There’s not much about the Mark itself that you four didn’t already find, but there is information on the type of curse the Mark is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good news, right?” Charlie said, but Dean didn’t share in her optimism. The downward slant to Bobby’s beard let him know whatever he’d found out wasn’t good news. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Mark…” Bobby sighed. “It seems as if it attaches itself to your Bond. The only way to get rid of it is to get rid of your Bond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean suddenly felt light headed, a ringing starting in his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our Bond?” he heard Cas say, and for the first time it was like it was through a filter instead of the usual crystal clear brainwave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How would you even do that?” Jo asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not doing it,” Dean stated fiercely. “Hell no. There’s another way. There has to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looked at him, but Dean refused to return the favor. “Dean, if this is the only way - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll find another one,” Dean said through gritted teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Son,” Bobby said. “This is it. I’ve read everything we’ve got, and it’s the only answer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Dean said. “So I’ll go find more books somewhere else. We’re not breaking our Bond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas sighed. “We can talk about this if we survive Abaddon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Dean replied. “But you better keep looking, Bobby, because giving up our Bond isn’t an option.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean,” Charlie said. “If it’s a choice between killing your Bondmate or getting rid of your Bond? Are you really going to - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not talking about this right now,” Dean told them all with an air of finality. The Mark burned on his arm, and his Bond with Cas was the only thing keeping him from spiraling down a horrible path. He couldn’t think of getting rid of it, not right now. “Now, do we know where Abaddon is? Or might be headed? I’d like to get this over with.” He almost grabbed for the Blade at the thought of being able to use it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas reached out and brushed his hand lightly down Dean’s shoulder. It was like a calming balm that sent a chill shiver to cool off the burn running through his veins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, far as we can tell,” Bobby said. “The Academy should be her next stop, but she hasn’t shown up yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would she even be able to get past the wards?” Charlie asked. “We are warded against demons here, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Bobby said. “Abaddon is powerful, though. The wards didn’t hold her off last time she came to the school, but they’ve been updated since then. We’ll just have to wait and see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I guess we wait here then?” Jo asked. “Maybe we can sneak behind her when she gets here and stab her before she even knows what’s happening. We can go invisible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cas said. “But she smelled us in the Time Reflection. I don’t know if invisibility will cut it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was fucking creepy,” Dean said with a shiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then what’s the plan?” Jo asked. “Because our plan for attacking her if she’d gotten here first was sort of just running in screaming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it was running in here quietly and invisible,” Cas corrected her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But with the force of a scream,” Charlie added. “You know, like in that Mulan song.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wasn’t that a typhoon?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t watch Disney movies?” Jo asked in her fake sweet voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it, Harvelle,” Dean told her. “We’re planning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ambush?” Cas asked. “She’s going to try and get through the wards, maybe that’s when we can attack? Dean just needs to get close enough to use the Blade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Without getting my Bond eaten,” he said. “Do you think the Blade will even work if she gets the jump on us like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it destroys the Mark, no,” Cas said. “The Blade needs the Mark to work, that’s what Cain said.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cain?” Bobby asked, perking up. “How was he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugged and then shared a look with the other three. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scary,” Charlie said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But more in the old man, get off my lawn sort of way,” Jo added. “Although, I think in his case he’d kill you if you didn’t, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He just seemed sad to me,” Cas said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haunted,” Dean agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Bobby said. “That’s good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean gave him a sharp look. “Good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That he wasn’t more demon-y,” Bobby said. “You’re still standing here, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True that,” Charlie said. “Forever grateful the oldest demon wasn’t all too demon-y.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not the oldest,” Bobby said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Jo asked. “He’s literally Cain, who the hell is older than that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lilith,” Bobby said. “First demon ever created. Wish I could have been there to see it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Purely academic reasons,” Bobby said. “Just seems interesting is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, weirdo,” Jo told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back to the plan,” Bobby said. “You four have the Blade on you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Duh,” Charlie said. “We were coming in guns blazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you don’t think it’s the best thing,” Bobby said, turning to Dean. “But I really think you should let me see that Blade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sighed, the Mark screamed at him to take the Blade in hand, but not to hand it over. It wanted to be used, and it was craving Bobby’s blood. A migraine was starting to form, which was just freaking great, but that’s what he got for using that damn pepper-up powder instead of getting a good night’s sleep. “Why?” he finally asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to make sure you got the right one,” Bobby explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, it’s the one,” Dean assured him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just let me see it,” Bobby demanded, holding his hand out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas told him sharply, though he didn’t need to. Even if Dean hadn’t been totally weirded out by Bobby, he didn’t think the Mark would let him give the Blade to anyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you want to see it so bad?” Jo asked. “I know you live for academic crap, but, there is such a think as chilling the fuck out, which is what you definitely need to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby gave her a sickly sweet smile, something none of them had ever seen him do. Dean couldn’t even remember the last time Bobby smiled big enough to look like anything other than a slight twitch of his beard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to see that Blade, now,” he told them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean took a step back as Cas took one forward, edging in front of him slightly. Then Bobby’s phone lit up with an incoming call. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re phone’s supposed to be dead,” Charlie said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Bobby said, “I guess I lied.” He stood up. “Looks like the jig is up, doesn’t it, kids?” He flung his hand out and the four of them went flying across the room, crashing into the wall opposite. Bobby, or Abaddon, stood up and rounded his desk to lean back on it. “Now, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the fun way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo was the first on her feet, throwing a spell that burst out of her hands with a streak of purple flames, but Abaddon swatted it away easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fun way it is.” Abaddon raised Bobby’s hands and sent a streak of light at them, but Charlie was up now, throwing a shield up from floor to ceiling to block it. The shield shattered on impact, but it was enough to stop the attack from hitting them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tiny ripple went through Dean’s Bond, which meant Cas was casting now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cute,” Abaddon said with Bobby’s voice. “But you were right before. I don’t need to see you to find you.” Bobby’s feet brought him forward, but the four of them were already on the move, through the door and into the hall, running as fast as they could away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean felt numb as his feet pounded on the wooden floors of the hall. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t use the Blade on Bobby. He turned to look back and saw Bobby moving at a very un-Bobby like pace, gaining on them. Why couldn’t demons have to obey the rules of the bodies they were in? There’s no way Bobby would be gaining on the four of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck do we do?” Jo asked, fear lacing her voice. Fear of Abaddon, fear for Bobby.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get the muffling spell up,” Cas told her, his hands up, thumbs crossed and pointing his fingers out in a V to keep the invisibility going. “And stay together, it’s hard aiming this spell at this speed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all moved slightly more together as they ran.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it,” Jo said, hands held together as if in prayer. “But talk quick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a book in the library on exorcisms,” Cas told them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Charlie said, smacking herself in the forehead. “When in doubt, go to the library.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two go,” Dean said to the girls. “We’ll lead her away, you guys get the exorcism.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas broke the spell for a few seconds to dig something out of his pocket, the four of them flickering into view. He shoved it into Charlie’s hand and got the spell back up. “This will lead you to us,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A ring?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just say, ‘lead me to Dean,’” he told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you two have freaking locator spells on each other,” Jo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make fun later,” Dean said. “Run now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At the staircase,” Cas said, as it got closer and closer. “I’ll keep the spell on you as long as I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you two seriously going to try and fight that thing?” Jo asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a reason she hasn’t already sucked me and Cas dry,” Dean said. “Fingers crossed whatever that reason is doesn’t run out while you two are getting that exorcism.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to hurt Bobby,” Dean said. “Don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jo said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But also, like, don’t get killed,” Charlie told them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, too,” Dean said as they came upon the staircase. “Now, go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo and Charlie veered off, Dean and Cas coming into view as Cas let his spell follow the other two. He had to guess how fast they were going, but at least the stairs were a straight path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to your friends?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas and Dean slowed to a stop to turn around. Abaddon stood there wearing Bobby with an unnerving smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to your other body?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who, Josie?” Abaddon asked with Bobby’s mouth. “She’s around here somewhere. I liked her too much to let her go. That red lipstick she had was just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>killer</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Abaddon took a step forward, so Dean and Cas immediately took a step back. “Oh boys,” Abaddon said, letting out an oddly breathy giggle that sounded so wrong coming from Bobby. “You really think you can get away from me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you haven’t killed us yet,” Dean said. “There’s gotta be a reason for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another sickly sweet smile crossed Bobby’s face. “I like to play with my food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wave of dread washed over both Dean and Cas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you two,” Abaddon said, leaning forward and smelling deeply, “are going to make quite the feast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What do we do?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pray she wants to play long enough that Jo and Charlie get that exorcism</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Should we start running? That should drag this out, right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean wanted to say yes, but the Mark on his arm was burning at the possibility of another kill and he found himself planting his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cute,” Abaddon said. “Are you going to try to fight me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out of him,” Dean told the thing inside of Bobby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abaddon laughed. “And give you an opportunity to stick me with that thing in your pocket? I’m not an idiot.” Bobby’s hand raised up, but Dean did the same, bringing up a shield as another vicious spell came their way, this one powerful enough to knock them off balance despite the barrier. “No,” Abaddon continued, taking a few menacing steps forward. “I’m going to stay right here. He’s not the most fashionable meat suit, but the looks on your faces as your favorite professor steals your Bond will be even better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another few steps as Dean and Cas scrambled to their feet. Dean was trying to figure out what spell to cast that wouldn't hurt Bobby, but the Mark was shrieking in his brain and he couldn’t focus on anything aside from </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill kill kill</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never managed to eat a Golden Bond before,” Abaddon told them. “It smells even better than I could have imagined in person. Those forty years really diluted it when I first smelled it. It’s just too bad you’re Henry’s grandson, all of this could already have been over.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean felt Cas let go of the invisibility spell, but he didn’t stop casting, turning immediately towards Abaddon and throwing a stunning spell, which was batted away like nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was itching to grab the Blade, but he wouldn’t let himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We just have to keep her busy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cas told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you attack my dad? Why didn’t you come straight here when you went after us?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloodline spell,” Abaddon replied. “I knew you were related to Henry so the spell brought us to his closest living relation. Your father was deliciously melancholic, but he was a pretty meager meal. Almost nothing left. But you two,” the demon made Bobby lick his lips in an image Dean was going to have a hard time forgetting if they made it through this, “nothing will compare to how you two will taste.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what did you do to Henry?” Cas asked. “Why not steal his Bond, too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abaddon sighed. “The one downside to being a Bond-eater is that you can’t eat the Bond of the person you’re possessing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re not possessing Henry,” Cas said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I was possessing his Bondmate.” Abaddon flung a hand out, but Dean had been expecting it, throwing up a shield that took the majority of the hit, though they still stumbled back a few paces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And here I thought we were having a nice little chat,” Dean said as he surreptitiously took Cas’ hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Count of three</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abaddon smiled. “And what would be the fun in - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In perfect sync, both of them let loose a stunning spell so powerful Abaddon couldn’t swat it like an errant fly. Instead, it hit Abaddon square in Bobby’s chest, sending him flying back a solid ten feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them turned and fled, Dean praying that Bobby would be okay in there. Dean looked back and saw Abaddon getting shakily to Bobby’s feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That should have put a normal person into a coma</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think Knights of Hell are even considered </span>
  </em>
  <span>people</span>
  <em>
    <span>, Dean. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m just saying, I was expecting more than a </span>
  </em>
  <span>second</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just be glad we actually got a hit in.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that wasn’t very nice, was it?” Abaddon demanded in Bobby’s voice, and next thing Dean knew, they were in the air, feeling like they’d been struck in the back by a mallet. Dean landed hard, but Cas landed harder. A crack rang out and Dean felt pain shoot up his left arm, though he knew it wasn’t his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Cas hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears sprang into Dean’s eyes from the pain, so he couldn’t imagine what Cas felt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cas?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One handed casting is not my strong suit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas told him. At least he was keeping it together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shoved himself to his feet and turned to face Abaddon who was walking toward them like the villain in a horror movie, no hurry and all confidence. Bobby’s face was twisted into a wicked grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw,” Abaddon said. “Did your boyfriend get a little booboo?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean saw red, shoving every ounce of pain and anger he could out through his hands in an attack that made Abaddon slide back a few feet, but delivered no real damage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like I chose well,” Abaddon said. “You have to want to hurt me for your pathetic little spells to work, but you don’t want that, do you? Too afraid to hurt this middle aged meat bag. Don’t worry,” Abaddon said, baring Bobby’s teeth in a snarl. “I have no such compunctions. Let’s find out what else we can break.” She snapped her fingers and Cas cried out, his already broken arm snapping backward at the elbow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean grabbed the Blade and his anger exploded, hunger flooding his system. He let out a primal scream as he ran at Abaddon, forgetting completely that it was in Bobby. He could practically see the demon face, twisted and smirking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dean!</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Dean, no!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was knocked off his feet, but not by Abaddon. He landed on his ass, sliding back to where Cas was pushing himself to his feet with his good arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck, Winchester?” Jo demanded, from behind Abaddon. Charlie was there, too, a book open in her arms, lips moving quickly in the exorcism that Dean could barely hear over the blood rushing through his veins. He needed to get to Abaddon, to fight, to end this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand on his shoulder was the only thing that brought him back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was pale, his forehead dotted with sweat, his left arm hanging uselessly at his side, but his right hand had a solid grip on his shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Charlie’s doing the exorcism. Just hang on</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, clever girls, aren’t you?” Abaddon asked, turning to see Jo and Charlie standing a good twenty feet behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and we’re almost done with the exorcism, bitch,” Jo said fiercely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean could tell it was working, Bobby’s body making slight jerks as if whatever was inside of him was fighting to stay or get out. He couldn’t tell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Bobby’s mouth opened wide and red smoke poured from his lips. Bobby slumped to the ground as the crimson smoke raced through the air, twisting and turning towards the entrance of the school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them paused to watch it happen before rushing toward Bobby who lay motionless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo put two fingers to his neck. “He’s got a pulse,” she told them. “He’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Charlie said, then pushed Jo’s shoulder. “Come up with something less sexist than ‘bitch’ next time, would you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean pushed himself to his feet. “I’m going after Abaddon.” He began running without a second thought or a backwards glance, the pounding of his feet matching the pounding of his heart. He saw the smoke slip through the cracks in the front door, so he hopped onto the railing of the stairs, sliding down the banister in a move he’d be disappointed no one saw if he had the capacity to want anything other than Abaddon’s blood on his hands. He was out the door in another second and saw the smoke soaring through the sky and diving down behind some bushes on the opposite side of the parking lot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean took off, practically flying across the blacktop as the Mark egged him on, and this time he let it. There was nothing to hold back for anymore so he let the anger and rage and bloodthirst sing through his veins. The Blade in his hand actually began to burn, like it was fusing itself to his skin. He could feel Cas over their Bond, but he was getting fainter the further Dean ran. Dean was being swallowed whole by the violence inherent in him now, and that was no place for Cas to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right before he reached the edge of the parking lot he was knocked sideways off of his feet, tripping and hitting the ground. He flowed with the roll of his body, scraping up his side, but pushing back to his feet easily, just in time to watch a beautiful redhead stand up from behind the bushes. She wore the same shiny, flowing gold dress she had in the Time Reflection, but now it was splattered with a gruesome amount of dried blood. Her hair was in disheveled curls that fell around her shoulders and her red lipstick was smeared up on one side, giving the impression of a permanent smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice of you to meet me out here,” Abaddon told him with a wide smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean ignored whatever taunt she was going to try out. It didn’t matter anyway, not when he was letting the Mark and Blade control his movements. He ran for her, but she batted him away again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cute, really,” she told him, walking slowly toward where he’d been knocked on his ass again. “That you think you can beat me. I’m a Knight of Hell, Cain’s second in command. If he couldn’t beat me, what on earth makes you think you could?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My plucky attitude,” Dean told her, though the snarl that accompanied it betrayed how flippant he was trying to be. He pushed himself up and threw another stunning spell at her to try and get close enough to use the Blade, but she batted it away like nothing. He threw everything he could think at her, everything his dad or Bobby had ever taught him. The quick succession allowed some of them to land, but none of them looked like they had done much damage. Wasn’t his Golden Bond supposed to make his magic more powerful?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dean, duck! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cas’ voice rang out in his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean flattened himself to the ground as something hit Abaddon from behind and sent her flying through the air and over him. Dean took a brief moment to see his friends become visible, Cas still looking too pale for his liking, flanked by Jo and Charlie who still had their hands raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The answer was friends, asshole,” Charlie quipped</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean would have let out a laugh, but the Blade felt its next kill close. He turned without conscious thought to see Abaddon, lying splayed on the blacktop a few feet away from him. She was quickly getting back to her feet, looking more pissed than she had before. Dean was on her in a second, raising the First Blade and going for the kill, but her hand shot up at the same time, digging her nails into his chest over his heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m taking what’s mine,” she hissed as Dean screamed out his pain. Her nails felt like claws piercing his skin, but then he felt a pain worse than anything he could imagine. It was like his muscle was being torn from his skin from the inside. A silky golden aura streaked with black surrounded him, swirling around and around. His Bond. This demonic son of a bitch was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stealing his Bond!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gold engulfed him completely, Dean could barely feel the tendrils still hanging on inside of himself. He shouted incoherently as he heard Cas scream behind him. He could feel his pain reflected in Cas, the tearing, ripping torture. She was stealing it from both of them.  Then it made a beeline for Abaddon’s open mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Dean shouted. He tried holding onto his Bond, Cas’ screams echoing in his ears and in his head, but it was being ripped from him, from both of them, and Dean couldn’t stop it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Mark on Dean’s arm added its own cacophonous screech to the mix and Dean remembered the Blade in his hand. He gripped it tightly once again and plunged it into Abaddon’s heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lit up a coppery red as if to mock their Bond with her dying gasp that swallowed the last of the golden aura surrounding Dean. And then she was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But so was his Bond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no!” he shouted again, accompanying each scream with another vicious stab. He didn’t even have the excuse of the Mark to explain away his viciousness, because the Mark was gone along with his Bond. All of this anger was his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Charlie’s voice as if through a filter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean let the Blade clatter out of his hand and he rolled away from the sight of Abaddon’s body. Or, he supposed, it was Josie Sand’s body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His anger left him with the next beat of his heart and he collapsed onto the ground. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Dean woke up he felt wrong. Empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he asked, but he got no reply. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cas are you there?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears sprang to his eyes and all he wanted to do was curl up on himself, but he couldn’t muster the energy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long has it been?” he heard a familiar voice say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A day.” That was Bobby. Dean was glad he was okay, or at least, he would be if his emotions felt like anything more than gossamer shadows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll be okay, though, right?” Sammy this time, his voice sounding much younger than Dean remembered it. And that probably meant that the first voice had been Ellen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Ellen again. “Your dad’s doing better, too, now, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Barely,” Sam mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean and Cas are strong,” Bobby said. “They’ll wake up soon and pull through.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard sniffling, which he was sure was Sam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean used every ounce of effort he had to open his eyes. He wanted to say something, to comfort Sam, but he couldn’t find it in himself to form the words, so he settled for rolling his head towards his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean!” Sam shouted, running over to his bed and giving him an awkwardly angled hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean managed a smile in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Dean, are you okay? What happened? Jo and Charlie said - “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, Sam,” Ellen told him gently. “Give him some space to breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Sam said, taking a step back. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean didn’t think he’d ever felt less okay in his life. Is this what his dad had felt like? Dean now understood why it had been so hard for him to get a thought out. There was just an emptiness in him, overwhelming and endless. But then he remembered what he had felt like seeing his dad like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, Sammy,” Dean managed to choke out. His voice sounded hoarse and scratchy, but it was all he could muster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gave us quite the scare,” Ellen told him. “The way Jo and Charlie told it, you two barely made it out alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean closed his eyes and felt a tear roll out of one of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, honey,” Ellen said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “It’ll get better. You still have Cas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean let his head loll to the side and opened his eyes to see Cas lying in a bed next to him. He was still as pale as he had been when Abaddon broke his arm twice, that fucking asshole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas… his arm?” Dean managed to grate out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We fixed him up right, son,” Bobby said. “He’ll be good as new when he wakes up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a lie. Cas’ arm may be fixed, but he was going to feel the same </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the same </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Dean. He closed his eyes and another few tears traced a crooked path down his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean woke up in darkness without even realizing he had fallen back asleep. A large part of him wanted to go back to the blissful unawareness of unconsciousness. He felt like an empty hull, the weight and warmth of his Bond was gone but the imprint of it was still embedded in him. Was it possible to have phantom limb syndrome, but for his entire body? He ached with the absence of it. The absence of Cas buzzing away contentedly in his head when his walls were up,  the winding trail of his thoughts and feelings in images and impressions when they were down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cas?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know why he tried. Maybe he was a masochist, maybe he just wanted to fill the empty void inside of himself with grief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cas?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rolled to his side so he could see the friend he’d never hear again, and saw him staring right back. Slivers of moonlight cast from the half opened blinds lit his blue eyes up in the darkness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t hear you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean wasn’t sure which one of them said it, maybe both of them. Dean wanted to keep talking, he wanted Cas to keep talking, but it was such a monumental effort. Their conversations had flowed so easily before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your arm?” Cas asked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was confused for a moment, wasn’t it Cas that had broken his arm? But then he remembered the Mark, searched for the place in him where it had burned with all the vigor of a newfound hatred, but it was gone. He ran his fingers over where the Mark had been burned into his skin, but it was blemishless. “It’s gone,” Dean replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas let out a contented sigh. “One good thing, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean wanted desperately to push himself out of bed, to crawl into Cas’ with him. Just to try and reclaim some of that warmth he’d lost with their Bond. But he couldn’t do it. His limbs wouldn’t respond, he wasn’t even sure his brain was attempting to send the signals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your arm?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fixed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean wanted to tell him he still loved him, he always would love him, but the words didn’t come. The feeling itself was barely treading water in the vast pit inside of him. Dean’s stomach muscles clenched painfully. What if that feeling was attached to the Bond? What if it was getting sucked under, swallowed, by his emptiness? What if everything - all of it - had been the Bond. They’d done it that first day, Bonded when sparks flew. Would Cas even like him now? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wish I could still hear you,” Cas said softly. “My head’s so quiet now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Dean told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas took in a deep breath and let it out on a sigh. “Goodnight, Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night, Cas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, but Dean remained on his side, staring at Cas until his eyes got too heavy and he had to close them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next afternoon, Principal Mills visited them. Sam, Jo, and Charlie were already there keeping Dean and Cas company. Their steady stream of conversation was nice to listen to, and they didn’t expect Cas or Dean to participate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas added a couple of replies here and there, but for the most part he remained silent. His missing Bond was eating away at him from the inside like a hunger that could never be satisfied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean hadn’t said anything at all. He smiled at some things, he even let out a laugh when Jo made fun of Sam’s hair, but otherwise he just stared. Cas wished he could feel what was going on with him, though he heavily suspected it was exactly what he felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas never thought he’d be one for a constant conversation, he loved the peace that came with silence. But now that silence was all he had, he realized he only liked them when Dean shared in them. Without the hum and tingle of his Bond, it was like he’d been suddenly plunged into a vacuum, floating in outer space where sound was sucked into nothingness before it could reach his ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... so even though you four are </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically</span>
  </em>
  <span> graduated, you are more than welcome, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>encouraged</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to finish the year out at school,” Principal Mills was saying as Cas tuned back into the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, like all four of us?” Jo asked. “No more school?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did we graduate?” Charlie asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ancient and unbreakable magic bylaws are clear about completed quests. Back when magic schools were just about learning to be as powerful as you could - and not about a well rounded education, like it is now - it was decided that your education was complete after the completion of a quest. But you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> welcome to remain here.” Mills stood there with an imploring look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas hadn’t even considered leaving school, though he supposed he just hadn’t considered school in general. The Winter Dance seemed like ages ago, but it had barely been a few weeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean and Castiel,” Mills went on, turning to face each of them as she said their names, “you two will obviously be given accommodations, and we wouldn’t expect you to come back immediately, but you two,” she turned to the girls, “can start with the rest of your class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The way you’re saying it makes me think we don’t actually have a choice,” Charlie said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo elbowed her. “But her words are saying we do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie turned to her. “It’s not like we can start a Hunting Program until next August, anyway. What are we going to do for the rest of the year?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything we want,” Jo told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie turned to Principal Mills. “We’re going to discuss it,” she told her. “We’ll get back to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mills sighed. “That’s the best I can hope for, I suppose. What if I can promise no grades? Since you are technically graduated, you only need to worry about the learning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie turned to Jo. “That is very enticing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, it’s still school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie turned back to the principal. “We’ll get back to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mills nodded and said her goodbyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas let Jo and Charlie’s chatter wash over him as they debated the pros and cons of remaining in school, with Sam’s occasional opinion thrown in for good measure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas turned to look at Dean who was staring blankly off into space. He wondered what Dean wanted to do, if he’d even heard what Mills had said. Cas, for one, didn’t think he wanted to go back to school where the entirety of the curriculum would be based around cooperative magic and strengthening your Bond. Nothing would apply to him and Dean anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was his mom going to say? God, he hadn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his family since all of this started. The only reason his mom wasn’t here right now fussing over him and trying to convince Cas to join the Company now that he wasn’t Bonded was because Cas had begged Bobby not to tell her. And since he was technically an adult now at eighteen, Bobby had acquiesced. But it’s not like he could avoid telling her forever. He had to at least tell her before progress reports were due to go out, but that was months away. And how insignificant did a progress report seem this side of a demon fight to the death? Maybe that was the real reason questers were allowed early graduation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Either way, he and Dean could come up with a plan of action by then. Figure out what to do with their lives, if they’d still make a good hunting team without their Bond. Their magic wouldn’t be as strong, but it’s not like every hunter was an amazing magician. Dean’s dad had been a solo hunter for as long as Cas had known him, and he was considered one of the best. At least they still had each other. Between keeping the Bond or keeping Dean, he’d choose Dean each time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean and Cas moved back into their room that night. There was nothing physically wrong with them anymore. Now it was just the bone deep emptiness that was hurting them, and they’d learn to live with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>According to Bobby, they were lethargic because they were used to converting magic to energy and their bodies had relied on that since they Bonded. It was one of the reasons magicians had a longer lifespan than the average person. But now that their Bond was gone, their bodies were having to relearn energy production the good old fashioned way. It’s not like they couldn’t use magic now, it just wouldn’t be an involuntary action anymore. Using magic to produce energy for them now would be like having to think about making your heart beat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas already felt like he had more energy than he had when he’d first woken up after the attack. Words came easier to him now, moving wasn’t as much of a chore. He still had the agony of his missing Bond, but at least now he could laugh when Charlie made a joke without the effort wiping him out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas worried about Dean, though. He didn’t seem like he was making any strides towards recovering. He barely spoke, barely ate, barely looked at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean,” Cas called. They were each on their own beds, Dean with his covers pulled up to his chin as he stared at the ceiling. “Dean,” he said again when there was no response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas pushed himself up and walked over to Dean’s bed. “Dean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean finally looked over at him. “Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scoot over,” Cas told him, pushing him gently towards the wall so Cas could squeeze in next to him. He rolled onto his side to look at Dean, reaching out and running one of his hands down Dean’s arm until he reached the patch of skin where the Mark had once burned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you still feel it?” Cas asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t feel much of anything anymore,” Dean replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what you mean,” Cas said softly. “How does emptiness weigh so much?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rolled over to face Cas. “It’s like a black hole,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas moved his hand from Dean’s arm to cup his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss you,” Dean told him as a tear rolled down his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still have me,” Cas said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Dean asked. “We don’t have a Bond anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas leaned forward and kissed him, slow and sweet. It was weird not feeling the loop of emotions that had always gone along with the kiss, but it still took his breath away. “You will always have me. Just not in your head anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if we won’t like each other anymore?“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never finished </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Golden String of Fate</span>
  </em>
  <span>, did you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean furrowed his brow. “Uh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas let out a laugh and tried pushing the memory at him. An unpleasant jolt in his stomach reminded him that he wouldn’t be doing that anymore, so he rolled off of the bed, waving his hand to turn the light on as he went. It was a small enough spell that he barely felt the magic leave him, but the fact that he felt it at all was just another reminder that his Bond was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found the book on the shelf above his desk and grabbed it, flipping through the pages as he got back into bed with Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chapter four,” Cas told him, holding the book out to him on the correct page. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Read it to me?” Dean asked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you allergic to reading?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I just - “ Dean blushed and cleared his throat. “Fine.” He held it out his hand but Cas decided to keep it. “Seriously?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas figured if the shoe was on the other foot, he’d want Dean to read it to him. Anything to hear more of his voice. “I’ll read it,” he told him. “Wouldn’t want you to strain those pretty eyes of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Cas.” Dean tried to hide his smile as he scooted closer to Cas to read along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Golden Bond</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cas began</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>much like any other Bond, cannot be formed from nothing. Oftentimes with a Bond, a familial or romantic relationship has already been formed before the magical aspects of the Bond begin to develop.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but we Bonded when we met,” Dean said miserably. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“I’m not done reading yet,” Cas admonished him, and then continued. “</span><em><span>The Golden Bond, however, may form immediately.</span></em><span>” He paused to give Dean a look.</span> <span>“</span><em><span>The reason for this is because those lucky few who form Golden Bonds are true soul mates, in every sense. Their souls (which as far as the greatest magical minds have surmised are who and what we are) fit together so perfectly some experts have theorized that they call to each other, determined to find their mate. Dr. L. Sunder has even found evidence of a unique frequency given off by those with a Golden Bond, though with so little data available, her findings never made it into the mainstream. But despite this, experts believe that her theory is correct. </span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Destiny and fate are complex subjects with no easy answers, but at least when it comes to those with Golden Bonds, we can say with certainty that they are destined to be together, if only because their souls will not rest until they find each other.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas closed the book and looked over at Dean. “I could go on, but I feel I’ve made my point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sighed contentedly and wrapped an arm around Cas. “Okay, yeah, point taken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wish you had read the book, now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Cas,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if that’s what you want,” Cas tossed the book across the room onto his own empty bed and waved his hand to turn the lights off again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Dean said. “Keep talking. Miss your voice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What should we talk about?” Cas asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not going to school anymore,” Dean replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard that?” Cas asked. “I thought for sure you were out of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, the principal told us we didn’t have to go to school anymore, of course I heard it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cas laughed. “So what’s the plan, then? Staying or going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To school or not to school,” Dean said. “That’s not even a question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Shakespeare,” he said with a laugh. “What will we do instead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, whatever it is,” Dean said. “It’ll be together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean had thought that the emptiness he felt inside would at least numb him to the memories of what the Mark had felt like. Maybe hoped was a better word, but he still kept waking up from blood soaked dreams. He always checked his arm, but there was never anything there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He supposed if he got to keep Cas, if Cas was for sure safe now that the Mark - the curse - was gone, he could get over losing his Bond. Not quickly, and definitely not without complaining, but it seemed possible now.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean even decided to actually read </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Golden String of Fate</span>
  </em>
  <span>, figuring that it had made him feel better when Cas read it to him, it might just do the trick again. And there was a tiny voice in the back of his head that he wouldn’t let speak above a whisper, but when it did, it told him there just </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> be something in there about restoring a lost Bond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Cas said, walking into their room with two plates of sandwiches and chips. “I find it extremely hilarious that you decided to do your homework </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> we graduated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well,” Dean said, taking one of the plates. “It’s better than staring at the walls, and I’m really not in the mood to see everyone yet.” Cas had made him feel miles better by assuring him they were still both in it for the long haul, but that emptiness was still gnawing away at his insides, not to mention the flashes of violence he saw whenever he closed his eyes. They were no longer enticing, but nausea inducing. It didn’t leave him a lot of energy for socializing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that wasn’t the only reason he didn’t want to face anyone but Cas. If he thought the looks had been bad when their Golden Bond had been announced, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the way his friends and teachers looked at him now that it was gone. He definitely wasn’t sticking around for the entire school to come back in a few days to gawk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to have to face at least one of them soon,” Cas told him, sitting at his desk and taking a bite of his sandwich. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That attitude is not welcome in this room,” Dean told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bobby wants to meet with us before we leave,” Cas said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean groaned, but it was half hearted. At least Bobby’s pity was minimal. “Fine, I can handle Bobby if I have to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone else wants to see us before we leave, too,” Cas said quickly before taking a huge bite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dean spluttered. He had just been about to take a bite, but held off at the news. He might need a clear mouth to argue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re our friends and they’re worried and they want to say goodbye,” Cas said with a full mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They keep trying to cheer me up,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cas replied, still chewing. “Because they’re our friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It just makes me sadder and angrier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas swallowed his bite and sighed. “Me too, if I’m being honest,” he said. “But we owe them that. I mean, Sam’s your brother and Charlie and Jo are our best friends. And they helped take down Abaddon.” He paused. “And I think they maybe want to come with us.” He took another huge bite as if it would get him out of having to face Dean’s unhappy response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean and Cas had stayed up talking last night, and had decided on an epic road trip that would take them wherever they wanted. Anywhere, everywhere. Nowhere. Dean figured the empty roads would do them some good. It would do him some good at least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I can handle that,” Dean told him honestly. The best part about the road trip was that it was going to be just him and Cas. Not that he didn’t love Jo and Charlie, he did, but Cas just got him in a way no one else did. And now that he knew that would continue, Bond or not, he had been looking forward to long stretches of silence filled with sidelong glances and shy touches. He just wanted to be alone to do some of the initial healing. Well, alone with Cas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’ll tell them that,” Cas said. “Or we can do something short with them, then keep on going. We’ll figure it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded and rubbed a hand over his chest. “What if we never get better?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas put his sandwich down and rolled his chair over to be next to Dean at his desk. “We will,” he said, making sure to look Dean in the eye. “We just won’t be the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The meeting with Bobby was mostly just him going over their options for Hunting Programs, and what it meant for them now that they no longer had a Bond. It would be a disadvantage for sure, but Bobby was still confident in their abilities. Dean was, too, in his better moments. He and Cas were still solid, and it’s not like they made the plan to be hunters after they got their Golden Bond. Telepathy would have seriously come in handy, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While at the meeting, Dean had tried (and failed, if Bobby’s expression was anything to go by) to casually bring up a Bond regrowing, or reforming, or whatever the terminology would be. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Golden String of Fate</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been very informative, and had one line that Dean kept playing over in his head that gave him hope: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Unlike the common Bond, Golden Bonds oftentimes form immediately, and continue to grow throughout the lifetime of the Magicians.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If they continue to grow, that had to mean they could regrow, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean had thrown the question out casually, hoping if he fooled Bobby, he’d be able to fool himself into thinking he wouldn’t be crushed if the answer was negative. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Bobby’s answer had crushed him anyway. “There’d have to be something left of your Bond if you wanted it to regrow.” He actually got up and walked over to him to put a comforting hand on his shoulder at that point. “You have to remember, though, Dean: if there was a speck of it left in you, it would be infected with the Mark and you’d be cursed again. Abaddon didn’t lie about the curse, the only way to get rid of it was to get rid of your Bond. Count your blessings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So that’s what Dean was trying to do as he hugged his brother and friends goodbye. They had waited a couple more days before heading out, but now the two of them were definitely ready for their road trip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo and Charlie, however, weren’t. They had decided to stay for their final year, which Dean knew was </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> Charlie’s doing. He wasn’t even going to try and figure out how she convinced Jo out of fear that Cas would read his mind one last time and try to convince him to do the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Dean said, coming to stand next to Cas. “It’s time to hit the road.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shot him one of his hidden smiles and it managed to fill up some of that empty inside of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget to come back for our birthdays,” Jo told them. “You owe us, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie elbowed her. “You’re supposed to say it’s because we want to spend the day with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way,” Jo said. “Dean’s the only one with a car and I want to go somewhere nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued bickering, bringing the rare (these days) smile to Dean’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, though, come back and visit, okay?” Sam said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw,” Dean said, walking over to ruffle Sam’s overly long hair in the semblance of a gentle noogie. “You going to miss me, Sammy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, jerk,” he replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bitch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just,” Sam looked down and scuffed his shoe on the ground. “Come back, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise,” Dean told him, serious for once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And say hi to dad and Grandpa Henry for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Course,” Dean replied. That was definitely going to be a stop on their road trip. Henry Winchester was awake now, and Dean couldn’t exactly pass up the opportunity to meet the guy. And to maybe apologize for killing his Bondmate. God, why did everything still have to suck so bad? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They said their final goodbyes and got in the car. Baby started with a roar of her engine and Dean smiled again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where to, Cas?” Dean looked over to see Cas sliding on a pair of aviators. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just start driving. We’ll end up where we’re supposed to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean gave him a lazy grin. “Together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas returned a grin of his own. “And you think I’m the sap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s grin just grew and he turned the volume up on his favorite Zepplin tape as they rode off into the sunset together. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Impala’s headlights reflected off of the slick surface of the asphalt, shining brightly in the black night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean had his music on low, tapping out the beat on the steering wheel as he waited for Cas to finish getting their snacks from the ampm attached to the gas station. It had been a few weeks since they’d set out on their road trip, and Dean wouldn’t trade them for anything. Sometimes he still caught himself calling to Cas without his voice, but it hurt less each time. He still had nightmares about the Mark and the Blade and what he did to Cuthbert Sinclair and how much he enjoyed what he did to Abaddon, but Cas was always there to hold him while he got his breathing back under control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, Dean didn’t know what he’d do without Cas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of, Cas chose that moment to reappear out of the dark night, opening his door and thrusting a shopping bag at him so he could get in the car and settle their drinks in their holders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean tossed the bag onto the back seat of the car. He was hungry, but he could wait until they reached their motel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” Dean asked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One more thing,” Cas said, reaching behind himself and pulling out two Mrs. Redd’s mini pies. “Happy birthday!” he shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dean said with a blush. “My birthday’s not until tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas held his wrist up and tapped the watch there. “It’s 12:06,” he told him. “Officially the anniversary of your birth, also known as the greatest day in history.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean felt his face heat further. “I don’t know about all of history.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Cas told him confidently. “I was the one taking notes, so you can trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t think you’re a little biased?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all,” he replied matter-of-factly. “Now pick, apple or cherry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean bit his lip as he looked between the two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They didn’t have real pie,” Cas told him as Dean grabbed the cherry. “And this isn’t your only present, but I haven’t had time to wrap it yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean felt a little more of that emptiness in him fill up. “You know I love pie in all forms,” he said, tearing the papery wrapper off the top and taking a huge bite. The sugary coating on the crumbly crust coated his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Cas replied. “You talk about that and your car, and that’s about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A huge smile spread across Dean’s face. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you talking to the pie or to me?” Cas asked, but he was smiling, too.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both,” Dean replied, taking another bite and causing some of the cherry filling to gush out to smear across his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas laughed. “You’ve got a little something,” he said, pointing to his own face to show him where. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you should help me out with it,” Dean told him, heart skipping a beat as Cas’ eyes darted down to his lips. They didn’t kiss as often as they used to. Sometimes it was a reminder of what they’d lost - the feedback loop, the glowing… sometimes it just hurt more than it felt good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But right now, watching as Cas dropped his unopened pie onto the seat between them as he smiled wide and leaned across the space between them, it felt good. Really good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas slid a hand around the back of Dean’s neck and into his hair to bring his face in the rest of the way to kiss him. Pie plus Cas was pretty much the best thing in the world. Even if the rest of the day went to hell, this moment in his car with his pie and his honest to god soulmate, well, it definitely earned it the top spot on his list of best birthdays ever. Dean was flying so high he felt like he was seeing sparks light up the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas pulled away quickly. “What was that?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was called a kiss,” Dean told him with a smirk. “Now get back here so we can do it some more.” He tried reaching for Cas to pull him back in, but he pulled away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he said. “Something was glowing, Dean. It was like…” Cas trailed off, looking around until his eyes finally landed on the glovebox. “Oh my god,” he said breathlessly, reaching out with a shaky hand to open it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha - “ Dean began, but then he saw it, glowing softly on top of Dean’s insurance and registration information. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My necklace.” Cas’ voice was soft with awe as he pulled it up by the string to hang in between them like a hypnotist’s pendulum. The sparks were still flying beneath the spelled glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our Bond.” Dean’s whisper wavered with the lump in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s safe?” Cas asked. “From the Mark, I mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s spelled glass,” Dean told him. “And I made it before I was cursed, so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ eyes were wide and electric blue in the light. “We should be safe, and double check with Bobby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Getting re-cursed on my birthday would definitely suck,” Dean agreed, but he couldn’t wipe the huge smile that had spread across his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But maybe…” they both said together, and they didn’t have to finish it. Bobby had said they needed a spark to regrow it, and here were two dozen bouncing off of spelled glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their smiles were bathed in light from the golden glow of their Bond as they leaned back in to celebrate with a kiss, and then another and another until Dean felt like he was so full of love and hope and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cas</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he could burst.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>